Princess of my Heart
by desert-tiger
Summary: The Heartless appear in Spira and aid a man in Rikku's kidnapping. However, she is saved and the Heartless disappear. Cid decides to get her a bodyguard and it isn't Gippal. What kind of person does Rikku get stuck with? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone, this is desert-tiger! In case you're wondering, yes I'm still working on my other story, but I have a bit of writers block. I have most of the chapter done, but I'm having trouble on how to finish it. This story sort of came to me one day and I had to write it. So, while I'm stuck on my other story I'm working on this one, but don't worry it'll get finished. Oh yeah and in case you don't like stories with OC's then don't bother reading this or my other story. But if you're willing to give it a chance despite that fact then please, by all means, read.

Kyle: You're putting me on hold for someone else!

DT: In case you haven't read my other story. This is Kyle. (looks at Kyle) And yes, you could say I'm putting you on hold.

Kyle: I thought I was your favorite!

DT: I never said that! Look don't feel so down. No one could ever replace you.

Ryu: I'm here. So what exactly do I do?

DT: Ryu! Come on lets go play video games!

(drags Ryu to TV.)

Kyle: (grumbles) Not getting replaced she says. Even though this isn't my story she still has me working. Anyway desert-tiger does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X-2 so don't sue her. Now on with the story!

Prologue

The cries of an infant echoed through the halls of Hallow Bastion. Cloud Strife sat outside a room with a look of anticipation on his face. Next to him were his friends Squall Leonheart and Cid Highwind. The door to the room opened. Yuffie and Belle walked out of the room. They motioned for them to enter. Squall and Cid strolled in while Cloud took some nervous steps. He stopped in the doorway and looked at his wife. She smiled at him and looked down at the bundle in her arms. In a daze, he made his way to her. He sat at the edge of the bed next to her. Sweat glistened from her forehead. Cloud reached over and pulled the blanket away from the babies face. The baby was sleeping. Cloud noticed it had a patch of blonde hair.

"It's a boy." Aerith said to him.

Cloud smiled at the babies sleeping form. "Would you like to hold him?" Aerith questioned him. He nodded wordlessly. She carefully lifted the baby out of her arms and over to Cloud. The baby stirred in his arms. It yawned and opened it's ocean blue eyes. Clouds eyes glazed over. This was his child.

"What are you gonna name him?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

Cloud looked over at Aerith questionably. Aerith knew he wanted to name their first child and he had a name picked out.

"It's okay." she said with a smile. "You can name him, but I get to name the next one."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "His name is Ryu."

Yuffie bounced over to him and peered at the boy. "Welcome to the family Ryu!"

"Yeah, welcome ya little runt." Cid said with a laugh. "Hope you won't be as annoying as Yuffie."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Yuffie said dejectedly.

The friends laughed merrily. Cloud looked down at his son. "Welcome to the world Ryu Strife."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

8 months later

"The Heartless are back!" Yuffie yelled down the hallway. Squall and Cid weren't far behind her. Cloud and Aerith came out of the nursery room. Aerith had Ryu clutched close to her chest.

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked with fear.

"Yeah, their pouring out and headin' this way." Cid said.

"We better head to the library. It's always been safe there." Squall suggested.

"Right!" They answered and ran to the library. Some Heartless managed to catch them, but they were quickly taken care of by Squall and Cid. Once they reached the library, they sat down and rested a little more easy.

"This isn't good." Cloud began, "If the Heartless are back that means……"

"That Ansem is back, right?" Squall finished for his friend.

Cloud nodded in response. The group remained silent as they thought about what to do. If Ansem was truly back, they needed to find Sora. Suddenly the door burst open. There stood a man with spiky flaming red hair and was wearing a black robe. He smirked at them.

"So, this is where you're hiding. You're Sora's friends right?"

"What of it?" Yuffie asked angrily.

The man only chuckled. "It won't do to have you here when Sora decides to show up. So, I'm going to ask you to kindly leave."

The only response he got was them aiming their weapons at him. Again he chuckled before bringing out his own. A pair of circular weapons with spikes on them appeared in his hands. He attacked with out hesitation. Squall and Yuffie went up first. Cid and Cloud stayed near Aerith to protect her and Ryu. Yuffie threw her ninja stars at the man, but he just deflected them back at her. Squall came from behind to slash him when the man jumped on one of the bookshelves. He smirked at them at he aimed an attack at the wall of the library. They covered their eyes as dust and debris flew everywhere. Once the smoke cleared they looked outside and saw that the world was overrun with Heartless. In the sky was a black hole.

"That is your ride out of here and since you won't go willingly I'll have to force you to leave."

After he said those words a strong wind picked up. It began pull them up towards the black hole. Cloud immediately pulled Aerith close to him. The wind kept getting stronger. They grabbed on to whatever they could to keep from being pulled in. It seemed the more they resisted the stronger the wind was getting. Cloud was having a hard time keeping Aerith and himself from being sucked in. It was taking all his strength to resist. Finally he could no longer sustain his hold on the railing of the stairs and was pulled into the sky.

"Cloud! Aerith! Ryu!" Squall, Yuffie, and Cid yelled. However, they too soon found themselves in the sky with their friends. They were sucked into the black hole. After they entered it disappeared. The red haired man had been watching silently from the entrance of the castle. Satisfied with his work, he turned and walked back into the castle.

--------------------------------------------------

Traverse Town

Yuffie awoke with a start. She stood up and observed her surroundings. She realized she was back in Traverse Town. She quickly looked around for her friends. She found Cid by the door to the second district. Squall soon found them as well. They quickly went searching for Cloud and his family. They looked everywhere, but could not find them. They decided to search in the other districts. Luckily it seem the Heartless had not come to the town yet. In the Third District they found Cloud and Aerith. Cloud was clutching her to his chest. As they got closer they heard her sobbing. Cloud heard footsteps and turned around to see them walking to him. They saw the sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked. She was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Ryu….isn't with us." Cloud answered.

"What! How did this happen?" Cid asked.

"I-I don't…know." Aerith sobbed. "I blanked out after we entered the black hole."

"So did I. Once we entered the black hole I got separated from Aerith and then I passed out." Cloud said.

The others looked on silently. This was a great loss for them all.

"Don't worry." Cloud whispered soothingly to Aerith. "We'll find him. He's out there somewhere and I promise we'll find him."

Aerith could only cry into his chest. Cloud comforted his wife. Finding his son is easier said than done. However, he would do what it took to find him. For now, they had to find Sora and get rid of the Heartless. Otherwise, it wouldn't matter if he found his son if the Heartless destroyed whatever world he may be on.

--------------------------------------------------------

Spira

Some Yevon monks were walking to a temple in Bevelle. Suddenly they heard a cry. It sounded like a baby. They looked around and found and infant crying further up on the side of the road. One of the monks picked it up.

"It appears to be abandoned."

"Look he has blonde hair! Perhaps it is Al Bhed. Look into it's eyes."

The monk obeyed and got the baby to calm down so he could look into it's eyes. "Hmm, quite peculiar. His eyes are not swirled."

"Peculiar indeed. Lets take it to Bevelle and ask the Maesters what to do."

They all agreed and walked on to Bevelle. The monk that was carrying the baby realized it had a necklace. He inspected the medallion on the necklace. It was that of a wolf. He turned it around and found a name engraved.

"It seems I have found his name."

"What is it?"

"Ryu is engraved to this medallion."

"Well then Ryu, lets find out what fate has in store for you."

With that they continued their marched on to Bevelle.

AN: Yeah so that's it. I have the next chapter almost done so it should be up either later today or tomorrow. So review, but please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay, I got the chapter done and Yay I got a review! I'm so proud of myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll make sure to check out your story **Blu Rose**. Thanks for reviewing!

Ryu: Really?

DT: Yes, I will check out her story! Why don't people believe me!

Ryu: Actually I was talking to Kyle.

DT: Oh.

Kyle: She's so overly dramatic.

Ryu: So I've noticed. Desert-tiger does not own Kingdom Hearts or FFX-2. Enjoy the chapter.

Ch 1 Kidnapping

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine were widow shopping around Luca. More specifically, they were shopping for a wedding dress. Yuna and Paine couldn't believe that Rikku was going to get married with Gippal. Cid had planned this little arrangement a year ago. He conveniently forgot to tell anyone until a month ago. After the announcement everyone volunteered to help out with the wedding. It was to take place in five months. They had been looking at dresses for about two hours now. This made Yuna remember when she was shopping for her wedding dress. Her wedding with Tidus had been a big deal for everyone in Spira. Rikku noticed that Yuna had drifted off into dream land. Most likely she was dreaming about Tidus. She sighed as she looked at some dresses. Yuna snapped out of her daze and noticed her cousins less than enthusiastic sigh.

"Is something wrong Rikku?"

The young Al Bhed turned away from the dresses. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"What do you mean?" Paine asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't like Gippal, it's just that I don't like him like that. I mean I use to have a crush on him when we were younger, but that was a long time ago. Now he's just a really good friend and I can't even imagine being married and…..."

"Rikku, you're babbling." Paine interrupted.

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Yuna said. "Have you talked to Uncle Cid about it."

"Yeah, but you know how my dad is. He said there isn't anyone out there that he would allow me to marry except for Gippal and that he needs someone to be a good leader to the Al Bhed. If I don't go with this he'll disown me."

"Tough choice." Pained said sympathetically.

"That does sound like Uncle Cid. Well, why don't we take a break and go get something to eat. Maybe we can help you with your problem."

The girls nodded and they headed out to find a restaurant. A figure looked at them from a rooftop. He took out a pair of binoculars and focused it on Rikku.

"Found you."

He ran along the roof tops and ahead of his prey. With a wave of his hands shadows began to surround his target and her companions. The shadow creatures popped out and looked at them with their glowing yellow eyes.

"What are these things!" Rikku exclaimed as she pulled out her daggers.

"I don't know but they don't look like fiends." Yuna said drawing her guns.

Suddenly, all of the shadows attacked them.

"Look out!" Paine yelled at her friends.

Rikku and Paine sliced through the shadows while Yuna shot down as many as she could. From the roof the figure jumped off and ran towards the fighters. The shadows moved out of his way and gave him a clear path to Rikku. He took out a rope with a small iron ball on each end and twirled it in the air. He threw it towards Rikku and it wrapped around her. She dropped her daggers.

"What the…." was all she could say as the man ran to her and heaved her over his shoulder.

"Rikku!" Paine and Yuna yelled and gave chase to the man. However, the shadow creatures would not let them get too far.

"Someone please stop him!" Yuna yelled.

At a bar entrance, a young man stood to the side guarding it. He had blond spiky hair with some strands of hair over his ocean blue eyes. A pair of sunglasses sat on his head. A long black coat sat loosely on his shoulders. Were it not for the collar clasped together, it would fall off. Under the coat he had a sleeveless black shirt and a necklace with a wolf medallion. He wore black pants with combat boots that had metal soles. He heard the commotion and saw the man running in his direction. He also heard the plea the other girl made. With out giving it much thought, he stepped in to help. He walked in the path of the man.

"Move aside or I will move you!" he yelled.

The young man brushed off the threat and stood his ground. The man looked pissed. He drew a sword and prepared to slice through his opponent. He did a horizontal slash, but the young man jumped to evade it and delivered a kick to the man's face. It sent the man flying to the ground and he dropped his hostage. The man stood up glaring dagger at the young man.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!"

The man was surrounded by a black aurora. He had a look of complete insanity. He picked up his sword and lunged at the young man. Said young man drew his katan and also attacked. There was a clang from the swords and the two fighters stood on opposite sides. The man was smiling, but then his swords broke and a large cut across his chest began to bleed. He fell to the ground in pain. The young man sheathed his katan into the scabbard on his back. He looked in the direction of the two girls fighting the shadows and noticed the shadows disappeared. The girls ran towards his direction. They immediately went to Rikku's side. Paine cut Rikku loose while Yuna made sure she wasn't injured. The young man shifted his attention back to the man on the ground.

"NO, NO! Give me another chance! Please! Nooooo!"

The man was overtaken by the shadows and disappeared. The young man looked mildly intrigued at what happened. He shook his head and walked towards the girls. He stopped in front of them.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine." Rikku responded.

"Good."

He walked away with out another word. They observed his retreating form. He didn't even give them a chance to thank him properly. Yuna helped Rikku up and they decided it was best to leave. They called Brother and went to find Cid. It turned out he was at Djose temple. While they were on the ship they got something to eat and tried to figure out a way to tell Cid what happened without getting him too excited. Brother announced they arrived. They got off and proceeded to look for him. After asking several people they were directed to Gippal's office. They walked in. Gippal and Cid turned their attention to them.

"So, how'd the shopping go?" Cid asked gruffly.

"Well, I'm afraid it was cut short." Yuna answered.

"What do ya mean by that?" Cid asked more intently.

"Well,……"

"Someone tried to kidnap Rikku." Paine answered bluntly.

"What!" Gippal and Cid both exclaimed.

Yuna and Rikku groaned. "What? It's not like beating around the bush was going to do it." Paine told them.

Gippal went up to Rikku. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Rikku put a smile on for him. "Of course! Some guy stopped my kidnapper."

"Really? I'm surprised Yuna and Paine weren't able to help you." he said as he let go.

"We would of, but there were these shadow creatures keeping us from helping." Yuna fought back.

"Yes, those creatures weren't like fiends. Once the kidnapper was beaten; they took him and disappeared. Whatever they were, it seems we don't have to worry about them…for now." Paine concluded.

Cid paced around the office. "I can't have my daughter going around with the possibility of being kidnapped. Especially when we have a wedding to plan." he stopped pacing and looked sternly at Gippal. "Yuna and Paine can't always watch Rikku. They have other stuff to do. You need to go with her whenever she needs to go out."

Gippal put his hands up. "I can't and you know that. I'm helping Baralai and Nooj and also dealing with machina distribution to people around Spira. I'm just too busy."

Cid crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then what the heck are we suppose to do!"

"Why not just get her a bodyguard?" Paine suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Gippal said.

"But I don't want one! I can take care of myself just fine!" Rikku retorted.

"Like you did today?" Paine pointed out.

Rikku groaned in defeat. "Fine, who do we hire?"

None were sure. So Cid went off to send an announcement. Whoever wanted to be Rikku's bodyguard had to come to Djose for an interview right away. Yuna had to return to her husband, but promised to come back for the interviews. Paine stayed behind to keep Rikku company and to keep an eye on her incase something else happened. Gippal got back to work and Rikku decided to sleep. She had had a long day.

It had been three days and by now everyone in Spira knew Cid was looking for a bodyguard for his daughter. Many people were considering the job and many were heading to the temple. The amount that was going to be paid was the big attraction. There was already a line for the job. Brother and Buddy had been going around gathering people since the day of the announcement. Cid was quite pleased with the turn out. Gippal walked out and whistled.

"Wow, people are still coming for the job?"

"Well they sure aren't here to dig." Cid said with a laugh.

"So, Rikku's still not helping choose?"

"Nope, her bodyguard is going to be a surprise."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get started already. We have a lot of people to go through."

Cid nodded and they ushered in the first person. After interviewing 30 people, they decided to take a break for lunch. They had eliminated a good number of people from those 35. About 8 were kept and the others were gone. Cid checked to see how many people were still left. He estimated around 25. They decided to interview the remaining and then make a choice. After lunch they continued again.

"Alright send in the last one."

The doors opened and in walked a young man with a long black coat and spiky blonde hair. Yuna and Paine gasped.

"It's you!" they exclaimed.

He seemed unaffected by their outburst and simply nodded. Cid eyed the young man.

"So, this the guy that saved Rikku?"

Yuna nodded her head. "Yeah, that him alright." she looked sternly at the young man.

"Why did you leave before we could even say thank you or get your name?"

The young man shrugged. "I had to get back to my job. I don't get paid to help kidnapped princess."

"Lets just get this over with." Cid said tiredly. "Okay, so what's your name kid."

"It's Ryu."

"What makes you think you can protect my daughter?"

"I already saved her once. I can protect her with no problem."

Cid didn't say anything. He nodded and looked over to Gippal. "Bring out the other candidates."

Gippal got up and summoned the eight candidates. They lined up in front of the them. Cid stood up and paced back and forth in front of the them.

"Boys, my daughters safety is my top priority right now. Are you willing to do anything to protect her? Well!" he yelled into the face of a candidate who took a step back from Cid. "I guess you're out kid." Cid said with a laugh.

The boy left and now they were down to eight. Cid laughed. "That's better. It'll be easier for the elimination phase."

"What do you mean?" one of the candidates asked.

"I want the best of the best. So, you guys are gonna fight each other tomorrow. Whoever, is left standing will get the job."

He saw the unexcited looks on some of their faces. "What's wrong? If you're all too scared to fight then leave now. It'll be easier to eliminated you."

One of the candidates spoke up. "It's not that we're not willing, but we've been waiting for three days now. If we're not getting this job then some of us want to look somewhere else."

"You shouldn't be worrying about loosing if you know you can win." Ryu told them.

They looked angrily at him. "What did you say? Are you saying we're weak?"

"I never said that, but if you think so then who am I too tell you otherwise."

"You wanna fight?"

"It doesn't make a difference to me. If that's what you want then lets take this outside." Ryu answered.

Cid shook his head. "Kids these days."

"Is it a good idea to let them do this?" Tidus asked Cid.

"If they settle this now then it's better for us."

"Whatever you say Cid." Gippal said with a sigh.

"Shouldn't we watch them?" Paine asked.

"Lets go see!" Cid said excitedly.

The five of them hurried outside to see the battle. Ryu had gone to one side and the others had gone to the other. They stared each other down. It looked like the other seven were going to take Ryu down. Cid knew it was an unfair fight, but Ryu didn't seem to mind. Cid found this intriguing.

"I wonder if he can take them." Tidus asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows, but that boy there doesn't seem to care. Let him handle it if he thinks he can."

The seven fighters drew their swords. Ryu continued to stared them down. With a scream, the seven fighters charged at Ryu, who was patiently waiting for his moment to strike.

AN: Well, I hope you liked it. So, what do you think is going to happen. Will Ryu be beaten into a bloody pulp or will he be able to beat his competition.

Ryu: I better win otherwise this story isn't going anywhere.

DT: You are so negative.

Kyle: Not negative, just realistic.

DT: You know you're not even in this story. What are you doing here?

Kyle: I don't know. You should ask yourself that. You're the writer!

DT: Oh, you're right. Umm, go review! Now! Pay no mind to this conversation. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

An: Alright! I got another chapter done! If you're hankering for more action, just be patient. The Heartless are not gone yet. They're just taking a break. If you're hankering for some romance….you're going to have to give me some time. I haven't got a clue how I'm pulling that off. All I can say is that Rikku isn't going to end up with Gippal. Don't get me wrong, I like GippalxRikku pairings, but I like doing different things. So if you don't like this development then sorry. For those of you who are going to stick around then enjoy.

Ryu: Now that that's out of the way. It's time for Reviewer Feedback. Go ahead DT. Do your job.

DT: Since when are you the boss of me? You do it!

Ryu: I'm not a push over like Kyle.

Kyle: Who are you calling a push over!

(Ryu and Kyle fight an amazing battle.)

DT: Wow, the son of Cloud vs. the son of Sesshoumaru. Oh well, might as well do the feedback.

**Xeno**: Oh, stop. You're making me blush. It feels so good to have fans. Thanks for reviewing another one of my stories. I hope you like this chapter.

**Fukokirisawa**: The best? Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear that. I feel very honored and I'm glad you like my fic.

**Blu Rose**: Looks like you're not the only one anymore. And of course Ryu is going to win. This story won't go anywhere if he doesn't get the job.

DT: Well that's it. Now remember, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy the chapter and please review. No flames. Now to observe this spectacular battle. (munches on popcorn)

Ch 2 Rikku's Bodyguard

Ryu finally drew his sword. Yuna and Tidus gasped when they saw the katan. It looked like Auron's old one. The air around Ryu stirred and then he slashed the air.

"Wind Blade!"

His attacked slowed some of them down and blew some of them to the side. Ryu then went for the closest one that had been blown from the group. His opponent got up and put up his sword to defend himself. Ryu came down as hard as he could on the sword and broke it. His opponent gasped in surprise. Ryu took advantage of this and punched him in the gut. The fighter doubled over and passed out. Ryu smirked, but then the others surrounded him.

"You may have gotten one of us, but you're ours now!" one of the fighters said.

Ryu backed away, but soon hit the wall of the mountain that surrounded the temple. The fighters smiled at him in victory. Cid and the others though for sure it was over. The leader of the group stepped up and pointed his sword at Ryu.

"Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a chance to surrender. How about it kid?"

Ryu smirked. "I don't think so."

"What!"

Ryu jumped up as high as he could and hit the mountain wall. Some of the loose rocks began to fall. The other fighters began to back away from the rockslide. Using his wind blade he batted some descent sized rocks at them.

"Ahhhhhh! What are you going!"

"Winning." he answered simply. A huge boulder came tumbling down. Ryu jumped behind it. Using his Wind Blade, he sinks his sword into the boulder causing it to explode into tiny rocks. They fly at the fighters. Some of them get hit on the head and pass out while other were cut by some of the sharp ones. The rock slide finally stopped. Ryu surveyed the damage. Most if not all of the fighters were disabled. The leader of the group stood up despite his wounded arm. Ryu walked closer to him and pointed his sword.

"I suggest you surrender. There's no point in continuing."

The only response he got was a glare. Cid decided that Ryu had proved himself enough.

"Alright, alright. Break it up you two."

Ryu nodded and sheathed his katan. The other fighter conceded as well. Cid walked up to Ryu.

"Well kid, you got the job. Congratulations!"

Gippal and the others went over to him and congratulated him. Cid made sure the other fighters were okay and dismissed them. Cid lead Ryu into the temple. He would be introduced to Rikku the next day, so he had to spend the night. Ryu was shown to his room and left alone to get comfortable. In the room there was a bed and a desk with a chair. There was another door which he assumed lead to a bathroom. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he took the large sword off his back and leaned it on the side of the bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling.

'_I did it. I got the job. Now I just have to make sure nothing happens to her until the wedding. Once I get paid, I can….'_

A sudden knock disturbed his thoughts. He sat up.

"Yes?"

"Umm, do you have some time? There's something I'd like to ask you."

Ryu got up and moved the katan over to the desk. Then he went to the door. Yuna and Tidus were allowed in and sat on the bed and Ryu sat on the chair.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Yuna said politely.

"It's okay."

"Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm…"

"High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus. Right?"

"Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"Everyone knows you. After all, you and your guardians defeated Sin. So, what did you want to ask?"

"I wanted to ask you where you got that katan."

Ryu grabbed the katan and held it up to them. "This?" Yuna nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"It looks like one that a friend of ours use to have. Those sunglasses look the same too." Tidus answered.

Yuna had not noticed the sunglasses, but now that she did, she realized it was identical to Auron's. Ryu leaned the katan on the desk again. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. He looked pensively at the floor. Then he sat up and looked at them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tidus snorted. "You won't know unless you talk." he pushed.

Ryu smirked. "Okay then. I got the sword and glasses from a man I came to see as a father. His name was Auron. I believe you knew him. Correct?"

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain **how** you got his katan and sunglasses. He was sent after Sin was defeated, so there was no way for him to give them to you."

"True, Auron did not give them to me personally. An Al Bhed named Rin delivered them to me along with….."

"With what?" Yuna asked.

Ryu shook his head. "Nothing. Just forget it." he stood up. "Now, I'll kindly ask you to leave. I need to get some rest."

Yuna and Tidus nodded and left him alone. They walked down the halls of the temple and went outside. They stood at the entrance looking at the stars. Yuna leaned on Tidus's shoulder. He hugged her close to him.

"Well, he told us what we wanted to know, but now I'm left with more questions." Yuna stated.

"I know. I wonder when he met Auron. He must have known him for a long time if he saw him as a father." Tidus said.

Yuna only nodded and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. The couple continued to stare at the night sky, contempt to be in each others arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ryu was awaken by banging on his door.

"Wake up kid! My daughter is going to be here soon!"

Ryu grumbled as he got out of bed. He sleepily walked to the bathroom for an early morning shower. After that, he cleaned his sunglasses and placed them on his head. He strapped the katan on his back again and walked out to the lobby of the temple. Cid, Gippal, Paine, Yuna and Tidus were waiting for him. Last night he began to wonder if it was a good idea to tell them about Auron's sword and glasses. If anything, it probably left him with more questions. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Good morning Ryu." Yuna said with a smile.

"Morning." he said monotonously.

"Rikku should be here soon. I called my son and told him to drop her off. She's been on the airship for a couple of days now so I can image she has a lot of pent up energy. You're going to have your hands full." he said with a laugh.

Ryu didn't answer and just nodded. He crosses his arms over his chest and waited patiently for her arrival. They heard a loud engine coming from outside. Ryu assumed it was the airship. After a few more seconds, the doors flew open. Rikku marched up to her father with a frown on her face.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"What are you complaining about? I did all the work! Now then.." Cid placed a hand on her shoulder and twirled her towards Ryu. "This is your bodyguard. His name is Ryu."

Rikku gasped. "It's you!" she said pointing at him.

Ryu kept his face emotionless. "It's not polite to point. So, you're the princess I have to baby-sit."

Rikku's frown returned. She marched up to Ryu and poked his chest. "Hey, who are you calling a baby!"

"I believe I called you a princess Miss Rikku." Ryu answered calmly.

"Csynd ycc (Smart ass)." she said with a pout.

"Cbuemat bnehlacc (Spoiled princess)." Ryu retaliated.

They all looked shocked. "You can speak Al Bhed!"

Ryu nodded. "I've been called an Al Bhed so many times that I decided to learn their language."

Rikku got up in his face and looked in his eyes. Ryu was uncomfortable with her invading his personal space, but she soon stepped back.

"Well, your eyes aren't swirled. Are you half Al Bhed?"

Ryu shrugged. "I wish I knew."

They all looked at him with questioning gazes. He really didn't feel like explaining anything so he turned to Cid.

"So is there anything I should know before we head out?"

"Just one thing." he grabbed Ryu's coat collar and glared. "If **anything** happens to my daughter, you will face my wrath and the wrath of the Al Bhed. Got it?"

Ryu nodded. "Your turn Gippal." Cid said and he walked away into the temple.

Gippal walked up to him and instead of threatening him, he pat him on his shoulder. "All I can say is good luck. Trouble seems to find these guys where ever they go. Just keep her safe."

He then turned to Rikku. "Stop by and visit sometime. I need to know how my fiancée is doing every now and then."

"Umm, sure."

Gippal nodded and he too left. Rikku bounced over to her friends. Ryu waited patiently until it was time to go. It took longer than he expected. Never the less, he didn't loose his temper. If Cid meant anything, then it meant anything he did as well.

"Lets get going!" she yelled to Ryu.

He was never so relieved to hear that. Not that he showed it. They walked out and Rikku called Brother to pick them up. Ryu was amazed by the size of the airship. He remembered seeing one like it two years ago. This one seemed more impressive than the other. After they climbed aboard, they headed to the bridge to introduce Ryu to the crew. Upon entering the bridge, Ryu noticed the guy with the Mohawk. He was kind of hard to ignore with that hairdo and the tattoos. Then he noticed another guy that was more tanned than the other and wore goggles. Yuna walked over to them with Tidus and Paine.

"Guys." she began. "This is Ryu and he is Rikku's new bodyguard." she then turned to Ryu. "Ryu this is…."

"Buddy, Brother, and Paine."

Yuna gave him a look. "You guys did save Spira from Vegnagun and the High Summoner is the leader. It's hard not to get famous with those qualifications."

Brother jumped up and down in frustration. "I AM THE LEADER! Right Yuna?"

"Of course."

"Yeah right." Ryu mumbled.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing."

Brother glared at Ryu, who seemed to be ignoring him. Rikku decided to do something about the tension and grabbed Ryu's arm.

"I'm gonna show him around the airship. See ya later!"

After they left Brother said something in Al Bhed. Most likely something bad about Ryu. Yuna tried to put in a good word for him as did Tidus.

"Well, he's a character. Reminds me of Paine." Buddy commented on his way to his seat.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Well, he has the-leave-me-alone attitude, but you've warmed up." Buddy answered.

Brother had finally calmed down enough to also put in his two cents. "I don't like him. Let's get him fired!"

"Count me out." Buddy said.

"Like wise." Paine stated. Yuna and Tidus also backed off. Brother was left alone to plot against Ryu.

"It's his first day. Just give him a chance to warm up to us." Tidus suggested.

Brother glared at Tidus and walked over to the pilot seat. Tidus wasn't sure why Brother didn't like him, but at least he wasn't alone anymore. Yuna shook her head and went to talk to Paine to schedule Rikku's dress hunt. After all, they had a lot of work ahead of them.

AN: Well the fight is over and the winner was…..no one. It was a tie. I couldn't decided who the winner should be. I love both my creations.

(DT hugs Ryu and Kyle.)

Ryu and Kyle: This is so embarrassing.

DT: See you next time and please review, but no flames. Later!

(Ryu and Kyle hold up sign that says 'Help us!'.)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! First I would like to say, this may be the last chapter I can post for a while. I'm going to be starting college on Monday and that will give me less time to work on my fics. I'll try to find the time to write my fics and hopefully I will be able to update every two or three weeks.

Rikku: That sucks to know. At least my wedding is getting delayed.

Ryu: Great. Now I will never get my job done.

DT: Quit complaining! I have no choice but to go to school.

Rikku: Who needs an education?

DT: Apparently I do. Okay well, enough of this depressing talk. On to Reviewer Feedback.

**Blood Pixie**: Very glad you like what you're reading. Here is the next chapter!

**Riku Hiwatari**: I tried emailing you but something was wrong with the email address apparently. Anyway, yes, you were on the ball and don't worry about making early judgments. I think we all do that.

**Blu Rose**: Not even all the planning in the world will help Brother. It'll still be fun to watch him try though. Hehehe.

DT: That's all for now. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!

Ch 4 The Heartless Return

Rikku was dragging Ryu to the elevator. Ryu looked a bit annoyed with her, but let her drag him along. After they got in the elevator, Rikku let him go.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Away from Brother. Isn't obvious?"

"I suppose it is, but why couldn't you just leave me in the hallway. It wasn't necessary to drag me another floor."

"Umm, oops."

There was a ding and the doors opened. They walked out. Rikku walked ahead of Ryu who was looking around the hall. Like the other parts of the ship, the walls were painted with flames. It made Ryu wonder about Brothers obsession with fire. He looked at Rikku. She was happily skipping down the hall.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I'm gonna introduce you to Barkeeper!" the perky Al Bhed answered.

Rikku reminded Ryu of a little kid. She seemed to have a lot of energy and seemed to get excited about anything. He didn't have to much experience with that kind of people, but he would have to manage some how. They arrived at the cabin entrance. The doors hissed open. As soon as he walked in, the first thing he noticed was the bar. Behind it sat a Hypello.

"Helloo Mish Rikku? What can I do for you?"

"Hello Barkeeper. I just came to introduce you to Ryu. He's going to be traveling with us for awhile."

"Helloo Mishter Ryu?"

"You can just call me Ryu. No need to be formal."

"Ohh, let me show you to your room!"

'_Yep. She has the characteristic of a kid.'_. Ryu though as he was once again being dragged to another part of the ship.

Meanwhile in the bridge Paine, Yuna and Tidus were talking.

"I wonder how Ryu and Rikku are doing?" Yuna asked no one in particular.

Paine shrugged. "If he acts like me then he's probably going crazy."

"Well, he seems to be patient." Tidus commented

Just then Rikku walked in. She jumped over the rail and walked towards them.

"Hi guys!"

"How was the tour?" Yuna asked.

"It was great! I showed him all over the airship."

"Where is your bodyguard?" Tidus asked while looking around for him.

"He wanted some alone time so I left him in his room."

"In other words, you got on his nerves." Paine said.

Rikku was about to respond when Buddy interrupted them.

"There's a problem guys."

Paine, Yuna, Tidus and Rikku went over to him.

"What's up?" Yuna asked.

"It seems that those creatures that attacked you guys are popping up and attacking people in some parts of Spira. They've been sending us distress calls. What do you guys want to do?"

Yuna wanted to help. Tidus would agree with her, however, she wasn't sure if Paine and Rikku were up to it. After all, they were suppose to be shopping for the wedding. She looked at them. They knew what she wanted to do. Paine smiled and so did Rikku.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go help those people!" Rikku said excitedly.

Buddy nodded. "So where to first? We got calls from Besaid, Kilika, Luca, Mi'ihen Highroad, Guadosalam, and Mt. Gagazet."

"Hmm, lets go down the list." Yuna responded.

"You got it."

"Here we come Besaid!" Brother yelled and took off.

Rikku was told by Paine and Yuna to go tell Ryu what they were doing.

"Can't one of you do it?"

"So you did get on his nerves." Paine commented.

Rikku pouted. "Did not!"

"Then tell him what's going on." Pained said again.

Rikku sighed and went off to tell Ryu. Yuna giggled and Pained chuckled as Rikku walked through the door.

"Think he'll mind helping us?" Yuna asked Paine.

"I doubt it. If anything he'll probably be happy to be doing something other than just following Rikku around."

Rikku knocked on the door of Ryu's room. At first there was no answer. Then she heard a groan. The door opened. Ryu looked like he had just woken up.

"Yeah?"

"You remember those things that attacked Yunie, Paine and me?" Ryu nodded. "Well it looks like they are appearing all over the place and attacking people."

"And?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to stop those things."

Ryu contemplated what she just said. If they were going to go after those creatures that meant that Rikku was going to be in more danger. However, it was better than sitting on the airship or following her around when they went shopping.

"Sounds fine. Call me when we reach our destination."

"You're okay with it?"

"Gives me something to do. By the way, which is your room?"

Rikku looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you need to know? You're not planning to do something naughty are you?" she said with a mischievous smile.

Ryu snorted. "Hardly. I don't get involved with little girls."

Rikku pouted. "What do you mean little girl?"

"Never mind princess. Now tell me where your room is."

"I have a name you know!" She screamed at him and stomped away. "Hey wait!" Ryu exclaimed.

However, Rikku ignored him and got into the elevator. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She tapped her foot furiously as she thought about what he said.

'_I am not a little girl! In case he hasn't noticed, I am a woman!'_

The elevator stopped and she walked out. She didn't say a word to anyone and went to take a seat next to Brother. Paine and Yuna looked at her curiously. She was mumbling something and seemed pretty mad. However, they decided not to bother her. The rest of the trip was quite. In fact, they hadn't seen a trace of Ryu since Rikku dragged him away. It made them wonder what had happened. Later that night, Rikku walked out of the bridge and headed to the deck for some fresh air. She was surprised to see Ryu sitting on the deck. She was about to leave when Ryu spoke. He had heard the door open and turned just in time to see Rikku walking away.

"So, I take it you're still mad at me?" he said and turned back around.

Rikku stopped and turned to face him. "What makes you think that?" she said with a glare.

"Perhaps it's the fact that you're glaring at me right now."

Rikku stopped glaring and looked at him in surprise. "How could you tell I was glaring? Your back is to me."

"The fact that you were mad at me when you left earlier is enough. Oh, and your tone of voice just now tipped me off."'

Rikku walked towards him. She stood behind him and put her hands on her hips. "Well, how do you expect me to act?"

Ryu stood up and turned slightly towards her. "Right now, I am not entitled to expect anything from you. I don't know you enough to judge you."

The doors hissed open again. This time Yuna and Paine walked out.

"And that is my cue to leave. I will see you in the morning."

Paine and Yuna reached the Al Bheds. Ryu chose this time to walked past them. "What's going on?" Yuna asked.

Ryu was already at the door. He was about to walk in when Rikku yelled something.

"The third door from yours!"

Ryu turned around and looked at her. "I'm gonna trust you, okay?"

Ryu nodded and waved good-bye. Yuna and Paine looked at her curiously.

"What was that about?" Paine asked.

"Nothing." Rikku answered quickly.

"Riiiggghht." Yuna said.

"Oh, I was just mad at him earlier. That's all."

"It seems you have resolved your differences." Paine commented.

"Yep! So what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to cheer you up since you were in a bad mood all afternoon, but it looks like you're better." Yuna answered.

"So lets get some sleep. We need all our strength for tomorrow." Paine said and began to walk away.

"Wait for us!" Rikku and Yuna yelled and ran after her.

The next morning they all gathered in the bridge. They had arrived in Besaid. Yuna lead the way once they disembarked. As they neared the village, they heard a high pitched scream. They took off and entered the village to find that those yellowed eyed creatures attacking people in the village.

Wakka noticed them running in. "Yuna!"

She ran over to him. "Is everyone alright Waka?"

"Mostly." He said with a frown. "However, those things managed to get some of the people and…."

He didn't finish since the creatures attacked. Yuna went trigger happy on them. Paine and Rikku jumped in and helped some of the civilians. Ryu stayed close to Rikku to make sure nothing happened to her. Suddenly a group of the creatures attacked at once. Ryu stepped in front of Rikku and drew his Katan.

"Wind Blade!"

The creatures were blown away and they disappeared. After they exterminated all the creatures, people began to come out of their huts. Some emerged from the temple. Yuna rushed over to a woman with black hair and a unique black dress that was fashioned with several belts in the front. She was holding a boy in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Yuna questioned.

She nodded. "We're okay, but some of those people weren't so lucky."

The man known as Wakka nodded. "Those creatures some how drew out the hearts of the people. After that the bodies disappeared."

"What do you mean drew out? Did they yank out the hearts?" Ryu questioned.

"No. Umm, who are you?" Lulu asked.

"This is Ryu. He's Rikku's bodyguard." Tidus answered.

"So Cid did go through with it ya?"

"Never mind that." Ryu said. "Please answer my question, Miss…."

"Actually it's Mrs. My name is Lulu. This is my husband Wakka and my son Vidina" Ryu nodded for her to continue. "Those creatures jumped on the people and then this light in the shape of a heart came out. Then the hearts disappeared and so do the people."

After Lulu's explanation, they went to check on the civilians. Ryu sat on the steps of the temple. He looked to be deep in thought.

'_Hmm, I don't get it. I thought they were after Rikku, but if that was the case then why did they attack here? Are they trying to lure her somewhere? What is going on?'_

AN: Okay that's it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry. They'll find out that the creatures attacking are called Heartless soon enough. Oh and in case you're wondering about Shinra, you'll find out in the next chapter. I hope I can update this again soon.

Ryu: Maybe you should get someone else to go to class for you so you can update this story.

Rikku: That's a great idea Ryu!

DT: No, no! I can't do that. Anyway please review and no flames. See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm baaaack! And it never felt so good! College is turning out to be quite an adventure for me, but so far I'm loving it.

Ryu: Weren't you just complaining about it yesterday?

DT: Umm, er, no. That was one class I was complaining about. I like all the others.

Ryu: Whatever.

Rikku: Hey don't you have something else to tell them?

DT: Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder Rikku.

Rikku: No problem.

DT: Okay guys, I got bored in my economics class so I started drawing. I ended up drawing Ryu. I'm not quite done with it. There are a few things I'm fixing, but other than that it's pretty much finished. If you want me to send you the drawing then please say so in the review and I will email it to you as soon as I can. Right, now lets give the reviewers some feedback.

**Blood Pixie**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but I'm even more glad you're still loving the story. College is fun, but sometimes lecture classes are a real snore fest. Enjoy this chapter!

**plZ gO oN!**: Uh, okay? I mean how can I say no to that review.

**Hiei's Kage**: Yeah, I'm trying to make time to update this story and my other one. College isn't as scary as I thought at first, but it does keep you busy. Well, enjoy the chapter.

DT: Now, so that no one sues me, here is the disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!

Ch 5 The Exterminators

"AAAHHH!" several voices yelled as they crashed into the snowy peaks of Mt. Gagazet. A strange looking ship was stuck in the snow. It opened and out walked a girl. She has brown hair that's up in a pony tail with a strand of hair on each side of her face. She's wearing a pink shirt that exposes her belly with a red jacket over it. She also has on blue jeans with a black belt and black boots with heels. Her blue eyes look around the area.

"It's all clear!" She yells into the ship.

Another girl walks out. Unlike the first girl, she has curly blonde hair that cascades down her back. She's wearing a white corset with a black jacket over it and black jeans. You can hear the snow crunching under her boots that are similar to the brown haired girls. She and the brown haired girl both have staffs strapped on their backs. The blonde hair girl turns to the ship. There was annoyance in her green eyes.

"Will you two hurry up?"

Two boys came stumbling out of the ship. "Well, we would but it's freaking cold out here!" said a boy with pale blue hair. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his body. A chain with a lock hung from him neck. His black baggy pants were fashioned with several zippers and he wore black and blue sneakers. His grayish blue eyes looked at his companion for support. The other boy had spiky brown hair that was spiked forward. He had on a blue shirt with a white and black jacket with a hood. A necklace with a key medallion hung from his neck.

His blue eyes looked at them pleading. "Yeah, I mean, I'm not exactly dressed for this weather." He pointed to his dark blue shorts and black sneakers. Both boys had a key like sword hanging from their pants/shorts.

"Lets just go. We have a job to do." The blonde haired girl said.

"Can we stay in the ship?" The brown haired boy asked.

"No." answered the brown haired girl.

"But Karin…."

"I said no Yuri."

Yuri lowered his head in defeat. Karin looked at the ship. "You know we can't leave it like that. What should we do with it Maya?" she asked the blonde haired girl.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "No clue." She spotted a cave and then looked at Yuri. "Think you and Kai can push it over to that cave?"

Yuri gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding look. Kai snorted. "It's flattering that you think we're that strong, but we're not."

"Well, it was worth a try." Maya said. "Either way we can't stay here. Lets go down the mountain and look for some people."

"Okay." The other three responded.

As they walked down the mountain the boys shivered. Maya and Karin were talking quietly among themselves.

"Hey Karin?" Yuri said.

"What?"

"Why are you, Maya **and** Kai here again? Usually, only Kai or me are sent to seal the key holes and to destroy the heartless, but why did **all **you guys come have to come this time?"

"You have a problem with us being here?" Maya said a bit annoyed.

"Uh, no, but shouldn't you guys be helping out in other worlds?"

Maya and Karin stopped walking. They turned to the two boys. "Ansem is hiding out here. That's why both of you were sent."

"What?" Yuri said in surprise.

"Didn't you know?" Kai asked Yuri.

"You knew!"

"Yeah, if you were listening to your dad and my dad when they explained to us where we were going you'd know."

"Uhh, oops."

The three teenagers sighed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

The girls and Kai began walking. "Yeah, Sephiroth it here too." They said at the same time.

Yuri rubbed his temple. "What's he doing here anyway and can you remind me of the plan?"

He jogged to catch up with them. Kai sighed at his friends lack of knowledge. "No clue since we didn't know he was still alive. Before I even get to the plan, you do know why Ansem is here, right?"

Yuri smiled and shook his head.

Kai mumbled something before starting. "Okay well, so far we've been chasing Ansem from world to world. Since he failed the first time, he's been looking for other suitable princesses. Of course we've been able to stay ahead of him, but this time he found a princess we didn't detect. This is his last chance to open the door to Kingdom Hearts. So, while we've been chasing him, we've also been cornering him. Right now he is surrounded. If he tried to travel to any world at this point, there is someone waiting to catch him. We will end it on this world. Remember he's been in this world for a few days, so be on the look out for any heartless."

"Right." They answered. They walked in silence for a few minutes when Yuri broke the silence again.

"Hey Karin?"

"What now?" She said irritated.

"Geez calm down. I just wanted to know if you're still looking for….. you know."

"Yes, he's out there somewhere and we're going to find him." Maya and Karin both answered.

Kai and Yuri had to admire their determination. Even after all these years, they had not lost hope. Yuri said no more after that. They continued their walk down the mountain. It was kind of creepy that there was no signs of life anywhere. They hadn't even run into any animals! As they got closer and closer to the bottom of the mountain, they heard a scream. Well, more like a roar. They quickly ran to the sight of the roar. They arrived at what looked liked a village. They were surprised to see that the inhabitants were tall, fury and blue. However, they realized that they needed help fighting shadow like creatures. The heartless. Yuri and Kai drew their Keyblades and charged into battle. Maya and Karin nodded at each other and went to help the boys.

---------------------------

Ryu wiped some sweat from his forehead. He walked over to some stairs and sat on them. They had made their way from the village of Kilika, through the forest and then to the temple. It was a very tiring journey, especially with all the shadow creatures popping up. A new variety appeared while in the village. They wore a helmet and had long red nails. They were tougher to kill, but they managed some how. Their next challenge had been in the forest. Monkey like ones appeared and these annoying red one's that could use magic slowed them down quite a bit. At least by the time they got to the temple it was all clear. Rikku came and took a seat by Ryu.

"Man I'm pooped."

"Tired already? We still have to go to Luca, Mi'ihen, Guadosalam, and Mt. Gagazet."

Rikku groaned. "Don't remind me!"

Yuna and Paine sat next to Rikku. Tidus had decided to stay in Besaid just incase those things showed up again. The three Gullwings looked pretty worn out from all the fighting. The three of them looked at Ryu. He was sweaty, but didn't seem to look tired.

"How come you're not all worn out?" Rikku asked her bodyguard.

Ryu just smirked. "Training. Lots and lots of training."

Some monks came to thank them for saving the temple and the village. After they had rested, Yuna called for Brother to pick them up. Paine, Yuna, and Rikku walked to the bridge. Ryu decided to head to his room for a bath. He was about to go in when he noticed something wrong with Rikku's door. He walked over and saw there was a claw mark on it. He went to his room and left the door slightly open. Rikku talked with Yuna and Paine on the bridge when she decided to go take a shower. As soon as Rikku stepped out of the bridge, Brother put the airship on auto pilot. He followed Rikku as fast as he could with a sphere recorder. Yuna and Paine looked at each other.

Yuna looked at Buddy. "What's he doing?"

"Seeing if his plan to get rid of Ryu works."

"Oh." They both said.

Paine began to walk out of the bridge as well. "Where are you going?" Yuna asked.

"To see the show. It should be entertaining." Paine said with a smirk.

Yuna ran after her. She did want to see what happened, but was also concerned for Rikku's safety. They took the elevator to the cabin area. They hid behind a corner and watched as Brother waited to the side of Rikku's room. Suddenly there was a scream. Yuna was about to jump into action when Paine put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Yuna turned to see Ryu practically jump out of his room and run to Rikku's room. Brother was standing in front of the door way with his recorder. Ryu shoved him out of the way and drew his Katan.

Inside Ryu heard water running and found Rikku in the shower. A Fang was growling at her. Ryu wasted no time and cut the Fang in two. He sheathed his sword. Rikku screamed again and next thing he knew she slapped him. He stepped out of her bath room and walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him and he glared at Brother who was still laying on the floor. Yuna and Paine were watching him so he wouldn't do anything else.

"What happened to you?" Paine asked him.

Ryu had a red hand print on his face. He growled in response. He then lifted Brother up by his overalls.

"Fryd dra ralg fana oui drehgehk? Biddehk y veaht eh ran pydrnuus? Yna cdibet un fryd! Fryd ev huha uv ic fana rana du ramb ran! Fuimt oui ryja cyjat ran ouincamv! (What the heck were you thinking? Putting a fiend in her bathroom? Are stupid or what! What if none of us were here to help her! Would you have saved her yourself!)" he asked angrily.

"E-E teth'd drehg dryd vyn yrayt. (I-I didn't think that far ahead.)" Brother responded lamely.

Ryu growled again and dropped him. He went to his room for the bath he put on hold. Paine and Yuna shook their head and decided that a bath seemed good right about now. Brother dusted himself off and sulked off to the bridge. He needed to think of something else.

Later that night, Rikku was searching for Ryu. He wasn't in the bridge, the engine room, or his own room. Rikku knocked on Yuna's door.

"Come in."

Rikku opened the door and walked in. Paine was there. She was holding a sphere.

"What's that?"

"The sphere we confiscated from Brother." Paine answered.

"Oh, so what's on it?"

"You slapping Ryu."

Rikku looked a little guilty. "Speaking of which, have you guys seen him? I've looked everywhere and I can't find him."

"Did you check the deck?" Yuna asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then you didn't check everywhere." Pained said.

Rikku smiled sheepishly and ran out to the elevator. Paine and Yuna shook their heads. Just then Yuna got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Paine do you have a sphere recorder?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just get it and follow me."

"You're not going to.."

"Yup."

Paine shook her head is disbelief, but smiled and went to get the recorder. Meanwhile, on the bridge. Ryu was looking up at the night sky. It always calmed him to see them. He heard the doors his open and footsteps followed. Rikku then sat down next to him and gazed up at the sky. They sat in silence for a while before Rikku broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Ryu looked at Rikku from the corner of his eyes. She had stopped looked at the sky. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"I shouldn't have hit you. I mean you saved me from that Fang and I thank you by slapping you. Sorry…okay?" she asked hopefully.

A cold wind blew by. Rikku shivered. She wished she had brought a jacket or something warm with her, but how was she suppose to know it was going to be cold. Suddenly she felt something warm around her shoulders. She turned towards Ryu. He had taken off his coat and put it around her.

"Apology accepted." He then stood up and looked towards the elevator. "You guys can join us if you want." He yelled. Rikku stood up and turned towards the elevator. Paine and Yuna walked out. Paine was holding something behind her back. Rikku looked at them suspiciously.

"Hi." Yuna said innocently as they walked up. "Fancy meeting you here."

"It sure is." Ryu answered. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late. We still have a lot of work to do."

They nodded as Ryu walked to the elevator. Paine smirked at Rikku.

"So…you apologizing to you're boyfriend?"

"What! It's not like that! I just felt bad that I hit him okay! Besides I'm engaged!"

"That shouldn't stop you from looking." Yuna commented with a smile.

"He's the one that gave me his coat. I didn't tell him to be nice to me!" Rikku said. A tint of red was on her cheeks. "And anyway, what are **you **guys doing here?"

"Just passing by." Paine answered.

"Riiight. What's that behind your back?" Rikku asked as she reached for it.

Paine reacted quickly and pulled the recorder from Rikku's reach. She held it over her head.

"Hey, you weren't recording us where you!"

Paine and Yuna just smiled. "Give it to me now!" Rikku said.

Paine and Yuna laughed as they ran from Rikku. "Come back here!"

----------------------

On Mt. Gagazet, Karin, Maya, Yuri, and Kai had defeated all the heartless. They looked around at the village. At least it was still standing. One of the fury creates with a broken horn walked up to the four teenager.

"Kimahri thank you for helping Ronsos."

"Uh, you're welcome." Yuri answered.

"Mr. Kimahri, can you help us with something?" Karin asked.

"For helping Ronsos, we help young warriors."

"Great. Yuri lead them to the ship and tell them to push it in the cave. Maya and I will find out how we can get to a city or something."

Yuri nodded and went with Kai and several Ronsos towards the ship. Meanwhile, Maya and Karin found out more about this world from the leader of the Ronsos.

----------------------------------------------

The Gullwings had arrived in Luca. The city wasn't as big a mess like they expected, but apparently there where some areas that were sealed off. Most likely to keep those creatures out. They found out from several people where these sealed off locations were and went to work. Rikku helped some people make bombs and had them deliver it to some of the locations. There was no way they could get to all of them, so the people could just bomb the heck out of the creatures without having to fight them directly. Once that was done, the went to the stadium. They got a report that there was something there. There was some civilians with weapons guarding the entrance.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked one of the men.

"There a giant…suit of armor in there. It seems to be the one controlling those shadow creatures."

"Hmm, so if we destroy the leader, then maybe those things will go away." Ryu deduced.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets kick it's butt!" Rikku said excitedly.

They all nodded. The guards stood back and let them in. Once they stepped into the stadium, they saw what was indeed a giant suit of armor. However, it's whole body was…detached. It's legs, arms, and head were not attached to it's body. Ryu drew his katan and rested it on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling this is going to take awhile."

The girls followed his lead and drew their weapons.

"Lets do it!" Yuna said. She charged ahead with Ryu, Rikku, and Paine right behind her.

AN: I love adding new characters. Can you guys guess who's kids they are?

Ryu: I think they can.

DT: I'm so glad you're so supportive of our readers.

Rikku: Someone's gotta be.

DT: Okay guys, you know the drill by now. Just remember no flames and if you want me to send you that drawing remember to say so in you're review. Later!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wow, it's almost been a month since I updated. I bet you though I forgot about this story (I know I did for awhile). I guess college is doing a good job of keeping me busy. However here I am and ready to roll again.

Rikku: About time. I want to know what happens next.

Ryu: I agree. I would like to see the conclusion to the fight.

DT: Okay, okay, you'll see the fight and someone is going to make a very surprising appearance in the story.

Rikku: Really? Who, who?

DT: If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Rikku: But I want to know now!

DT: You're just gonna wait and see.

Rikku: You're a meanie sometimes.

DT: Anyway, let's do the Reviewer Feedback.

**Xeno**: Nice try, but they are actually Sora, Riku, Cloud and Aerith's. Kids. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Blood Pixie**: I'm glad the chapter put a smile on your face. This is what makes writing so worth it. I'm also glad you liked my drawing. It was fun doing it. Actually, you're one of the few people (outside my family) I have shown my drawings to. Well, enjoy the chapter!

**Neko-Yuff16**: Yup you got it right. Congratulations! I didn't have a prize planned, but you can have a Cloud plushie! Yes I know, not a big moment, but like I've said before I don't want Rikku to just suddenly fall in love with him.

**Blu Rose**: I'm glad you loved the chapter. Hehe, I wasn't actually planning to put in the part where Rikku slapped Ryu, but I decided something needed to happen. You are also right about the kids. Here's a Cloud plushie!

Ch 6 Meetings

Yuna let loose a barrage of bullets at the suit of armor. However, the bullets just bounced off. Seeing that her bullets would have no effect, she changed into her Black Mage dressphere. Rikku also decided to change and used her Warrior dressphere. Paine charged at one of the hands and used her flametongue. She connected, but was then kicked away by the feet. Then they went after her. Ryu moved to help her, but the rest of the armor blocked him. The arms swirled around the body. Ryu held up his katan to block the hit. The force of the hit caused him to be thrown into a wall.

"Ryu!" Yuna and Rikku yelled.

"I'm fine." He said as he stood up. "Help Paine!"

The girls looked to see Paine trying to dodge the stomping feet.

"I'll go help Paine. You help Ryu." Yuna said and she took off.

Rikku saw the armor try another attack on Ryu. She ran and struck one of the hands. Ryu struck the main body, however, the body spun wildly and hit both of them away.

Meanwhile, one of the feet was about to stomp on Paine, but Yuna used her Firaga attack and that gave Paine enough time to roll out of the way. Paine joined Yuna.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now lets get these guys."

Paine nodded, they were about to attack again when the feet flew over their heads and back to the rest of the armor. Once they were together, the suit of armor jumped in the air. Ryu and Rikku looked up in surprise. Then it came down.

"Oh, shit." Ryu said and pushed Rikku out of the way. The armor landed with a thud and chunks of concrete flew in all directions.

Paine and Yuna rushed to the scene to see if their friends were okay. The dust cleared. All they saw at the scene was a bunch of rubble.

"You guys better not be dead!" Yuna said.

Suddenly, a pile of rubble began to shake. Yuna and Paine ran towards it. They saw Ryu shaking off bits of concrete and dust off. He the reached down and pulled Rikku up. The two Gullwings sighed in relief.

"Okay you guys we need a plan of attack." Ryu said.

"Agreed, but what do we do?" Paine asked.

"Lets just destroy one piece at a time. It overpowers us if we split up." Yuna commented.

"Sounds good to me. Which part do we destroy." Rikku asked.

"Lets get the feet. It tried to squash me like bug." Paine said.

"Lets do it!" Yuna said.

Ryu went in first and stuck one of the feet. Then Paine and Rikku double teamed with flametongue. Yuna followed up with Blizzaga. With the one of the feet frozen, Rikku, Paine, and Ryu went in for a final strike. However, the arms began to spin again. This time though, Ryu was ready. Instead of blocking he also struck and that cause the attacks to cancel out. Rikku and Paine now had a clear shot at the foot. They jumped up and came down as hard as they could. The ice broke into many pieces as did the foot. It took them by surprise when the other foot disappeared as well.

They broke into a smile. This could play to their advantage. One of the hands was about to strike Paine, but Yuna froze it just in time. Riku and Paine were going to do the same attack like on the foot, but the rest of the body jumped into the air again.

"Get out of the way!" Ryu yelled.

The girls took cover behind some of the larger pieces of debris. Ryu however had a different plan.

"Wind Blade!" he said as he jumped in the air and aimed his attack at the ground. That sent him flying up towards the armor.

"Are you out of your mind!" Rikku yelled at him.

Ryu got to the same level as the armor and landed on one of the arms. "Flame Blade!" he yelled and stuck his katan through the hand. He then jumped off and used his Wind Blade to slow down his fall. He quickly ran towards Yuna and the other. When he got there Rikku smacked his head.

"Are you suicidal or something? That was reckless and insane!"

Ryu rubbed his head. "That was not reckless since I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Umm, how about we finish off that suit of armor first and then you can chew Ryu out?" Yuna asked them.

Rikku nodded and they jumped over the rubble. Ryu and Paine ran to strike it, but the armor's body spun again. They both hit it to cancel it out. Rikku then came in and used Ice Band. Ryu then turned to Yuna.

"I've got an idea. Yuna hit one the armor with Firaga at one spot okay?"

Yuna nodded. She concentrated and attacked. "Firaga!"

Paine and Rikku moved out of the way. They saw the spot had turned red. Ryu smirked.

"Wateraga!" Ryu then said.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine looked at him in surprise. Ryu just smirked. "What? Can't a guy know some magic? Now attack that spot!" he told Paine and Rikku. "The metal in that part should be weaker now."

They nodded and attacked the body. They stuck their swords through the spot. They jumped back to see a light engulfing the suit of armor. The head fell off and a light in the shape of a heart came out of the body. It went into the air and disappeared. They looked at each other confused. Ryu sat on the floor and sighed. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

--------------------------------------------------

Yuri, Karin, Maya, and Kai were walking through the Calm Lands. Kimahri told them to head to one of the many hovers and ask for a ride to the entrance to Macalania Forest. He gave them some credits to pay for the ride. They came to a hover. There was a man and an old woman there.

"Welcome! How may we help you?"

"Uh, we'd like a ride to the entrance to Macalania Forest." Karin answered.

"Of course, please this way." The man said. Karin paid the old woman and they got on the hover. They got to their destination pretty quickly. They thanked the driver and walked up the path to the forest. They expected to see lush green forest with tall trees, however, they were surprised to find a crystal like forest. The girls stared in awe. Yuri and Kai walked over to one of the crystals. Kai tapped one.

"Wow, these crystals are pretty tough."

"Really? Let me see." Yuri said and he punched the crystal. They heard a crack. Yuri didn't move. Karin and Maya walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked.

Maya took a look at his face. Yuri looked like he was trying his hardest not to cry. Maya rubbed her forehead.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes Yuri."

She gently took his hand and healed it. Yuri flexed it to make sure it was okay.

"Thanks Maya."

"Next time think before you hit something." Maya chided.

"Okay…." Yuri said and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Let's keep going. We're not getting anywhere by just standing here." Kai commented.

They followed Kai and continued their journey. They came to a lake and after much persuasion on Yuri's behalf, they explored the area. After an hour of walking they realized something very important. They were lost.

"Didn't we just pass this way?" Maya asked.

"ARG! How are we ever gonna get out of here?" Yuri said while practically pulling out his hair.

"Calm down. Besides, it was your idea to explore the area by the lake. Lets, just go back the way we came and find that lake. We should be able to find the path from there." Kai said calmly.

"Why are you so calm Kai?" Karin asked.

"It meaningless to panic. Panic will only lead us to end up scared idiots like Yuri."

"Hey what did you call me!" Yuri said.

"Umm, lets just get going shall we." Karin said trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

Yuri stomped up to Kai "You take that back!"

"No." Kai answered.

Karin could tell they were going to fight. She looked at her sister for help. Maya grabbed both their heads and smacked them against each other. Karin sweat dropped. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Will you two get a hold of yourselves. Now stop fighting and lets go already." Maya walked off without another word.

Karin and the boys followed suit. They finally found the lake again. Yuri kissed the ground in happiness. They others shook their heads and sat down to rest. Once again, they set off after they rested. They found the path and set off towards Guadosalam again. This time they did not stray from the path. They ran into some travelers and were able to confirm that they were on the right path. Along the way they encountered some fiends. It wasn't too much trouble since they had been fighting heartless for a very long time. They reached the exit only to find that they had to cross a very dangerous looking place.

"Are we really suppose to cross that?" Yuki asked pointing ahead of him.

"Kimahri said the Thunder Plains use to be dangerous, but now since the lighting rods are better we won't get struck by lightning." Karin answered.

"Oh like that makes me feel safer." Yuki grumbled.

"According to Kimahri, there's an agency we can rest at in the middle of the plains. So, I say we get to it as soon as we can. I need a good shower." Maya added.

"Then lets go." Kai said.

-----------------------

Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and Ryu walked out of the stadium. They were exhausted, but not to badly injured. The people confirmed that the creatures were gone, for now at least. They checked into a hotel to rest up for the next day. Yuna got a call from Buddy. Apparently they weren't needed at Mt. Gagazet anymore. Someone took the liberty of destroying the creatures there. The Gullwings shrugged it off. At least the Ronso were safe. After a good nights rest they awoke the next morning ready to roll. They decided to walk to the Mi'ihen Highroad since it was so close to Luca. Brother cried that he wouldn't be able to see Yuna's radiant smile. Ryu found that kinda creepy since they were cousins. They arrived at the highroad and rented out some chocobos. It was a pretty uneventful ride to the travel agency. They encountered a few Flan and some haywire Machina. Along the way Yuna told him about Shinra, an ex-member of the Gullwings. He now works for Rin developing new machina. Once they arrived at the agency, Ryu took the chocobos to one of the attendants while the girls checked out their situation. Rin walked out of the agency and smiled at them.

"It is a pleasure to see you. I'm sorry you came all this way, but the problem with the shadow creatures has been solved."

"Really?" Yuna said.

"Yes, you see Shinra's bodyguard took care of it single handedly."

"Shinra has a bodyguard too?" Rikku asked surprised.

Rin nodded. "I'm afraid someone tried to kidnap him not to long ago. I was required to get one should they try again."

"Hmm, well this is interesting. The same thing happened to Rikku." Paine commented.

"Yes, I heard about the incident. It was very fortunate that nothing serious happened."

"Is it okay if we see Shinra?" Yuna asked him.

"Of course. Let me get him."

Rin walked back inside. After a few moments he came out with Shinra and another man. He had long white hair. His green eyes seemed to glow as he looked at them.

"Hello guys. It's been awhile." Shinra said running up to them. He gave Yuna a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Shinra."

"So, who's your bodyguard." Rikku asked.

Shinra turned to the man. "His name is Sephiroth. He will be my bodyguard until I finish my project."

"What project?" Yuna asked.

"A machina to harness the power of the Farplane." Rin answered. Shinra nodded. He then turned to Rikku.

"I heard you got a bodyguard too. Where is he?"

"Over there." She pointed to Ryu who was walking towards them.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth screamed.

In the blink of an eye he rushed at Ryu. The others could only look on in surprise. Ryu saw the white haired man come at him. He only had a split second to draw his katan. He block the blade that came at his neck. He could feel the cold steel against his skin. The man looked into his eyes with pure hate. A shiver ran down is spine.

"Sephiroth what are you doing?" Shinra asked as he ran towards the two warriors.

"Leave Ryu alone!" Rikku screamed at him.

Then just like that, he backed off. He sheath his long sword and looked at Ryu. This time there was no trace of hatred.

"I apologize. I though you were someone else." Then he walked back into the agency.

Ryu looked at the ground. For some reason, he was breathing really hard. _'For once in my life, someone made me scared just by looking at me. Who was that guy?'_

Rikku ran up to him. "You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" he reached up to his neck and ran his hand over it. He looked at his hand to find blood. _'Had I drawn my blade a fraction of a second later he would have cut my head off. This guy is good. Really good.'_

"We better go." Yuna said. They said good-bye to Shinra and Rin. She called for Brother to pick them up.

Once on the airship, Ryu cleaned his wound and healed it. Rikku was still angry that Sephiroth nearly beheaded her bodyguard. Yuna and Paine were a little worried that Shinra was being guarded by that kind of person. However, now they also were worried about the possibility of Shinra getting kidnapped. Whatever was going on, it seemed that those shadow creatures were the ones to blame. Whoever was controlling them must be behind the attempted kidnap of Rikku and Shinra.

"Why do you think they targeted Shinra?" Yuna asked her comrades.

"Maybe it's for that machina he's building." Rikku answered.

"That is a good possibility, but why were they after Rikku?" Paine questioned.

"Yes, who is doing this is and why seems to be the question, but we have no answers." Ryu said. "If we can find out where these things are coming from then we can find the culprit."

"Okay so where too?" Buddy asked.

"The last place. Guadosalam." Yuna answered. "Maybe we'll be able to find something there."

----------------------------

Karin and Maya walked out of the agency fully rested and ready to go. The boys followed along not as energetic. They began their walk again.

"Think we'll find Ansem soon?" Yuri asked.

"I hope so. That way we have more time to look for my brother." Karin answered.

"Hey maybe we'll find him here. You never know." Yuri said trying to be supportive.

"Thanks." Karin said with a smile.

"Ooooh, Yuri and Karin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Maya sang.

"Stop that!" they both said turning red.

Maya and Kai just laughed at their embarrassed friends.

-----------------

Sephiroth sat in the agency. Rin and Shinra had just finished scolding him for attacking someone for no good reason. He put up with it only because those two were the key to his plan. He was just protecting the boy so Ansem wouldn't get in the way. After all, Ansem feared him more than anything else because he was more powerful than anyone. Not even Sora was his equal. Once Shinra finished the machina, he would kill him. Then he would use the machina to harness the power of the Farplane and become invincible! Nothing was going to get in his way! Not even Cloud could stop him now!

AN: And that ends this chapter. It's getting late so I'm cutting this note short. Sorry if the end seemed rushed. Please read and review. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello again! How long has it been this time?

Ryu: Three weeks and six days.

DT:…… You're keeping track?

Rikku: Someone has to.

DT: Uh, never mind.

Rikku: You're not going to justify why it took you so long? That's a surprise.

DT: Well, it's basically the same things keeping me busy. School and school and school and….wait it seems school is the only thing keeping me busy. Just forget it. Time for everyone's favorite segment: Reviewer Feedback!

**Blood Pixie**: Yes, the plot is thickening. Which is why I'm guessing it's getting more interesting. I hope you find this chapter as great (if not better) than the last one.

**Blue Rose**: Updating is always good isn't it? At least I got a chance to do so before the month ended. And yeah, what Sephy did was bad. Who told him he could try to behead the main character? Oh, wait that was my doing…..Bad me, bad! Uh, well, enjoy the chapter. Oh and sorry I haven't read Twilight Memories. I'll try to get to it as soon as I can.

**Neko-Yuff16**: I'm glad you liked the plushie. I contemplating making it a Vincent plushie, but I ended up going with Cloud just cause I like him a little more. Now wait no more, here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm saying this again just so no one sues me. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would have made this story into an anime for my viewing pleasure. Enjoy the chapter!

Ch. 7 Feelings

Ryu sat in the bridge. He looked around lazily. Yuna was talking with Tidus over the sphere com link, while Rikku and Paine seemed to be discussing something. Brother was piloting the ship, though that didn't stop him from giving glares every now and then. Ryu began to wonder what he had done in the first place to upset him. Buddy sat in his seat. It looked like he was asleep. Ryu sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It had only been about an hour since his encounter with the white haired man. Apparently, his name was Sephiroth. Yuna was gracious enough to give him the name of his would be executioner. There was something about that man he didn't trust and it wasn't just because he tried to kill him. It was when he looked into those eye. Not only did they look at him with pure hatred, but they also held a murderous glare. Those eyes of his. They seemed to glow. No, they were glowing. Like he possessed some other worldly power. He put his hand over his wound. Whatever it was, it was obvious to him that Sephiroth was much more skilled and powerful than him and that did not rest well with him. Just thinking about that made him agitated. He got up and walked out of the bridge. The though of being weaker than someone always seemed to annoy him. Even when he was little, he hated the though and worked hard to be the best. He got into the elevator and took it up to the deck.

Rikku and Paine stared after him. They could tell something was wrong with him. He was probably shaken up after what happened with Sephiroth. Not that he showed it. Yuna got up from her seat. She walked over to them.

"So how are things on Besaid?" Rikku asked.

"Tidus says things are fine. Those creatures haven't appeared since we left."

"That's good to hear." Rikku said.

Yuna looked around the bridge. "Where's Ryu?"

"I think he went up to the deck. He's been acting weird since we left the highroad." Rikku answered.

"Do you think he'll be alright? Maybe we should go cheer him up." Yuna suggested.

"Let him be." Paine said.

Rikku and Yuna looked at her. "He's mentally bracing himself for this new challenge. From what I can tell, this is the first time someone has come so close to not just beating him, but killing him as well. He's so use to being the best that when defeat nearly caught him, it shook him up. Give him time to sort out his thoughts and feeling. You can try to cheer him up after he comes back."

"Ahh, another great diagnosis by Dr. P." Rikku said with a smile.

"I though I told you not to call me that."

Rikku and Yuna giggled. Paine smirked at Rikku. "I still have that sphere of you and your boyfriend on the deck."

That instantly stopped Rikku's giggling. "Are you blackmailing me?"

Paine shrugged. "I never said anything of the sort, but if you want to look at it that way go ahead. I just thought it would be nice to inform you."

"Big meanie" Rikku pouted. "And he's not my boyfriend! I'm engaged!"

"Since when do you care if you're engaged?" Paine asked.

"If I remember correctly, a certain someone was telling us how she didn't want to get married." Yuna added innocently.

Rikku grumbled something in Al Bhed and walked to the elevator. Sure she had told them that, but it wouldn't be right for her to do that to Gippal. He seemed to like the idea even though she didn't. Even so, was it right for her to marry him when she didn't love him? After they heard the elevator doors close, Yuna turned to Paine.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"What? You mean placing more doubt in her mind about getting married and pushing her towards a complete stranger? Possibly."

Yuna giggled at her response. She turned back to the elevator. "I don't want her to make the same mistake I made."

"Marrying Tidus?"

"No!" Yuna said a little outraged. "I mean marrying just to please others."

"Like when you married Seymour. Right?" Paine asked.

Yuna nodded. "That's right. I did it to make people happy, even if it brought me sadness. Rikku doesn't need to go through that. She deserves to be happy with whomever she wants."

Paine nodded in understanding. Then she smirked. "Want to follow her?"

"Don't you think we've invaded her privacy enough?"

Paine got up and walked to the elevator. That seemed to answer Yuna's question and she followed along. Just to make sure nothing got out of hand. Meanwhile, Buddy slowly opened one eye. He looked in Brothers direction.

"Did you hear that?"

"Cu? Fryd'c ouin buehd? (So? What's your point?)"

"Stop being so stubborn and help out your sister. I don't know why you dislike Ryu, but he's only doing his job. Yuna and Paine just happened to make him part of their plan. It's not his fault. So, why don't you be a good older brother for once and help Rikku?"

Brother just grumbled something unintelligible and pretended to focus on his piloting. Ryu was on the deck with his eyes closed. Then he opened them and quickly drew his sword. He did a couple of swings at the air. Nothing fancy, he just wanted to see how fast he was. He sheath the katan and sighed. Compared to how fast Sephiroth was, he felt like a turtle. He was going to need to train if he ever hoped to be better. However, he didn't feel like training on the airship was going to be enough. He drew his sword again and took a couple of swings. After doing this for several more times, he decided to give it a break. He walked closer to the edge of the deck. He sat down near the edge and looked out into the clouds. Perhaps he was being to paranoid about this. Did being powerful really mean that much to him? If anything power was what got him into so many troublesome predicaments. Some worse than others. Some causing the deaths of many. He shook the thoughts from his head.

'_No, I'm trying to make up for that…..but is it enough?'_

He heard the elevator door open. Relief washed over him. He was thankful someone had shown up and interrupted his thoughts. He heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey Ryu, are you okay?"

How come it was always Rikku? It never crossed his mind until now. He turned his head enough to get a good look at her.

"What do you mean?"

Rikku held her hands behind her back. Why did she come here? When she got on to the elevator she just instinctively took it to the deck. Maybe she felt more relaxed here than anywhere else on the airship. This was where she could clear her mind of her problems. She looked at Ryu who was waiting for her to respond. She decided to deal with her problems later and help him out.

"Well, you didn't look too good when you left the bridge, so are you better now?"

"Don't worry about me." He said calmly. "I just needed to think about how to improve my swordsmanship. No bid deal."

"Oh." Was all she said. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Ryu stood up and looked at the Al Bhed more carefully. He could tell something had happened. She wasn't her usually energetic self. There was something bothering her, that much he could tell. However, he wasn't good at cheering people up. He turned back around and let out a sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Rikku asked confused.

Ryu snorted. "Don't play dumb with me. I can tell something's bothering you."

"Uh, nothings wrong. I'm just tired. That's all." She faked a smile.

Ryu turned around to face her. "Bullshit. Look I may be doing a really bad job at cheering you up, but the least I can do is listen to your problem. It's not good to bottle things up. It only makes it worse on you, but if you don't want to tell me it's fine."

Rikku stayed silent. Ryu sighed and mentally kicked himself for even trying. "Maybe talking to your cousin will help. She seems better at this kind of stuff than me."

He looked at her for a moment. Then he walked closer to Rikku and placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him. For some reason, her heart skipped a beat.

"It doesn't suit you. Being sad I mean. Your hyperactive-ness may seem annoying, but I think even Paine would agree that she likes you better that way."

He removed his hand and walked away. Rikku watched him leave. She could feel heat building up in her cheeks. Ryu reached the elevator and noticed it was slightly open. The doors opened to reveal Paine and Yuna. Ryu looked at them suspiciously as they stepped out and let him in. He gave them one last look before he took the elevator down to the cabin. Yuna and Paine looked at Rikku from a distance. They decided not to bother her this time. Once the elevator came back up they took it down to the cabin too. Rikku remained rooted to her spot. She put her hands up to her face.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ she thought as his words continue to play in her mind.

--------------

Yuri and Karin looked around in surprise. The city was nothing like they had imagined. For one it looked like it was in the roots of a giant tree!

"Hey, don't you think something is wrong here?" Kai asked the group.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, there is something off." Maya replied.

Yuri looked around more closely. "There are no people around."

Kai nodded in response.

"I wonder why?" Karin asked.

"Lets look around. Stay alert." Kai said as he walked around cautiously.

The others followed his lead. Suddenly they heard something behind them. Yuri and Kai drew their Keyblades and Maya and Karin drew their staffs. They relaxed when they realized it was just three people. They wore uniforms that sort of matched. There was a women with blonde hair and a fan, a tall guy with his guns pointed at them, and a fat guy with a shield. When they didn't lower their weapons they tensed up again.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you get the message to stay indoors?"

"Sorry but we just got into town." Kai answered.

The three people lowered their weapons. The blonde looked at them. "Well, now you know. I suggest you go to the….."

She didn't get to finish since Shadows surrounded them.

"Oh no! Boss, those things are back!" the fat one said.

"Lets just go. Please boss!"

"Suck it up or I'll give you the heel!"

The two men groaned. Kai and the others looked at them with a confused expression. Well, they weren't going to waste time with them. The four of them charged at the heartless and quickly took them out. The three people looked at them in surprise. However it was not over, eight flying creatures appeared too

"Oh, great Air Soldiers! Just what we needed." Yuri groaned.

"Hey, you three, gives us a hand!" Maya said as she charged.

The blonde looked at them annoyed. "Who do you think you are? No one commands Leblanc!"

"I don't care just help!" Maya snapped back.

"Hmph, fine. Ormi, Logos, lets go!"

They nodded and joined in the fray. The flying heartless were very fast. They would go into the air so that they couldn't attack them. Then they would dive at them. Basically it was a game of hit and run for them. Maya and Karin got annoyed and used magic to hit them when they flew high into the air. Logos helped the girls out and took aim at the Air Soldiers. There were several who dove at them, but Ormi spun around and threw his shield at them. While the Air Soldiers were stunned, Kai and Yuri ran up a wall and jumped at them. With a slash of their swords, they destroyed them. When only three of the Air Soldiers were left, five Wyvern and two Defenders appeared.

'_Ansem must be near. That's the only reason all these strong heartless are appearing!'_ Kai thought to himself. _'If that's the case, then we are in for a very long fight.'_

He blocked a dive from one of the Wyvern. He looked over to the girls. Even though they were strong, they were still girls. He looked over at Yuri. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. They were going to make their way to them, but one of the Defender blocked their way. The lion like shield glowed and shot a red ball of fire at them. Kai and Yuri dodged.

"I'll distract it! Go look after Maya and Karen!"

Yuri nodded and Jumped over the Defender. It was going hit Yuri with it's shield, but Kai took the opportunity and hit it's unprotected body. The defender fell back and lost interest in Yuri.

"That's right ugly. Better pay attention to me or else you'll be destroyed."

Yuri tried his best to get to the girls, who by now were fighting the other defender. Leblanc, Ormi, and Logos had destroy the remaining Air Soldiers, but they seemed to be having trouble with the Wyvern. Suddenly something slammed into him from the side.

'_Speak of the devil.'_ He though as he looked at his assailant. The Wyvern charged again, but this time it tried to hit him with it's clawed feet. Yuri side stepped it and dug his Keyblade into it's back. The Wyvern screamed in agony before it disappeared. Yuri smiled triumphantly, but his smile disappeared when he heard a scream. He looked in the girls direction just in time to see Karin get thrown into a wall. Maya tried desperately to hit the Defender, but another Wyvern got in her way. The Defender was now upon Karin who was slowly coming around. The lion shields eyes glowed.

"Get up Karin!" Yuri yelled desperately.

The mouth opened. "Karin!" the three teens yelled.

Karin looked at the heartless, fear washed over her. _'Someone, anyone, help me!'_

She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. She heard a clank. She opened her eyes to find a boy was standing in front of her. There was a gun shot and then the boy charged at the Defender.

"Thundaga!" another voice shouted.

The lighting paralyzed two of the Wyverns. Karin saw a girl and Yuri run at the Wyverns with their swords and stabbed them. The Wyverns disappeared. Leblanc and her cronies finished off the last one. The boy that protected her was still fighting the Defender. He jumped in the air.

"Flame Blade!"

Using all his strength, he pushed the swords through the shield it had used to protect itself. He pulled his sword out and jumped back from the heartless. It dropped it's shield and disappeared.

"Karin!"

Her three friends ran to check up on her. She smiled weakly at them as they fused over her.

"Well, you guys took your sweet time." Leblanc said to the strangers.

The teens shifted their attention to three girls who walked towards Leblanc.

"Air traffic was bad." One of the girls said sarcastically.

"Hmph, I'm sure. At least these guys were here to help." Leblanc pointed to the teens.

The three girls turned to them. "Thank you for helping. I'm Yuna. These are my friends: Rikku, Paine, and Ryu."

Karin and Maya's eyes widened. "Ryu?" they questioned.

"Yeah?"

The boy who had saved Karin turned to face them. His sword resting on his shoulder. Yuri and Kai did a double take as did Karin and Maya.

"No way…." Yuri said.

'_He looks like Cloud.'_ Kai thought.

The Gullwings and Leblanc looked at the teens with a confused expression. Before they could ask what was going on, Maya and Karin launched themselves at Ryu. Ryu dropped his sword as the girls knocked him to the ground. As Rikku watched the scene, she felt her chest tighten. Ryu looked at the girls that were now crying onto his chest. He looked at the Gullwings with a confused expression as well. He looked down at the girls again.

"I don't know if this is a dumb question, but who are you?"

The girls looked up at him. They were still crying.

"W-we're,( hiccup), your sisters!"

Ryu had an unreadable expression. "What?" was all he could say.

Rikku felt relieved to hear that, but this new twist was certainly unexpected. Yuna and Paine walked over to Ryu as did Yuri and Kai. Before anything else happened, they needed to sort this out.

AN: That's the end of this chapter. Oh and just so you know, the Air Soldiers are the bat like guys with the goggles and helmet (at least I think it's a helmet.). The Wyverns are the dragons that appear in Hallow Bastion. Hmm, I think that's it.

Rikku: I hope you can update more often. Three weeks is a long time.

DT: Well, I hope to get another chapter done during Thanksgiving break. I just have November to go and then I get out for winter break on December 2! I'll have plenty of time to update more then.

Rikku: Hooray for vacations!

DT: Hooray indeed. Okay guys you know the drill. Please Review and no flames. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm very happy!

Ryu: Why is that?

DT: I'm updating!

Rikku: I guess that's something to celebrate.

DT: It should be. I mean, it must suck for the readers when I leave them hanging. I should stop doing that to them.

Ryu: I highly doubt you'll stop using cliffhangers.

DT: You're right. I could never stop using those. They are a very valuable writers tool.

Rikku: No matter how evil they are, right?

DT: Correct Rikku. Okay that's enough rambling, on to the Reviewer Feedback.

**Faye Leingod**: I'm glad you liked my story. I'm also glad you liked my pic. Most of all, I'm glad I could help you with your story. Congrats on posting it and I recommend you guys check it out too.

**Neko-Yuff16**: Yup, that's one way to find family. It can lead to confusion, confusion and more confusion. I'm sure they'll sort it out….or it'll just lead to chaos.

**Blood Pixie**: Now that the groups are together, they'll have their hands full foiling Ansem's evil plans. Ryu is also going to have his hands full accepting his new found family.

**Blu Rose**: I can completely sympathize with you. School can be a real pain, especially when your trying to find time between homework and sleep to update your story. Don't despair though. That's what holidays and vacations are for!

DT: That's the end of that. Ryu do the disclaimer.

Ryu: Why?

DT: I get tired of doing it.

Ryu: Fine. Desert-tiger does not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. She just owns me and the plot. Now please go on and read.

Ch 8 Reunion

The Gullwings, the Leblanc Syndicate and the strange group of teenagers sat in Château Leblanc. Ryu was sitting between Karen and Maya, who had refused to let go of him. Speaking of Ryu, he was handling this situation quite calmly. Unless his silence meant he was having trouble accepting any of this. In fact, he hadn't said a word since the girls told him they were his sisters. Yuna decided to break the ice.

"So, umm, who are you guys?"

The two boys looked at them. Then one of them nodded to the other.

"Well, my name is Kai. These are my friends: Yuri, Karen, and Maya."

"Nice to meet you all. So, what brings you here?"

Yuki scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's kind of a long story……"

"We don't mind hearing it. Right guys?" Rikku asked everyone.

"Of course." Yuna said.

"Why not." Paine shrugged.

"Exactly how long is this gonna take?" Leblanc asked.

"We can't spend too long." Kai told Yuri. "If you guys don't interrupt then it shouldn't take that long. However, if you have any questions then we can answer them at the end. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Yuna said.

Yuri nodded. "Okay well, first off we're not from this world. We come from a world called Destiny Islands. There are a lot more worlds other than this. When you look up at the sky at night, what do you see?"

"Stars." Rikku answered.

"Right, those stars are actually other worlds."

"All of them?" Paine asked skeptically.

"All of them." Yuri confirmed. "Years ago, my dad lived on Destiny Islands with my mom and his best friend Riku, Kai's dad. One day my dad found this door in a cave on the island. Through that door a hooded man appeared and our world was taken over by the Heartless. Those things we were fighting earlier are Heartless. Anyway, the Heartless took over the world and it was destroyed. My dad, mom, and Riku got separated. My dad went on a journey across many worlds to find them. Along the way he met many new friends, like Maya and Karen's parent, but he also found many enemies. One of these people he encountered was the one controlling the Heartless. His name is Ansem. He wanted to plunge all worlds into darkness. To do this he needed the hearts of seven people, but he couldn't use just anyone's heart. There were seven princesses of heart he needed to get and he did. Of course my dad made sure Ansem didn't use them since my mom turned out to be one of the princess."

At the mention of princesses, Ryu's interest perked up. Yuri continued. "My dad beat Ansem and we thought he was dead, but we were wrong. In fact he's here right now. You see he found a….back up set of princesses. We've tracked those princesses down and so far have kept him from getting his grimy little hands on any of them."

"So he's here to find a princess I presume." Ryu asked Yuri.

"That's right and we're here to make sure he doesn't. Once we find him we'll take him down for good!" he said as he stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Do you have any idea where this princess is?" Paine asked them.

"Uh…no." Yuri said and he sat down.

"We're still looking." Kai added.

Ryu managed to get Maya and Karen to let go of him and he stood up. He walked over to Rikku and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey what are you doing!" Rikku asked a little annoyed as she was forced to stand up.

"This is the princess you've been looking for." Ryu said.

"What?" they all said.

"Yeah, she's the one. Not too long ago, a man tried to kidnap Rikku. This man was being aided by those Heartless. My guess is that Ansem sent them to retrieve Rikku and that man was just a puppet."

"It is possible that Ansem is sending others to do his dirty work so he isn't found." Kai deduced.

"At least we know why they're after Rikku." Yuna said.

Ryu nodded and let go of Rikku. "Now I have a question."

Maya and Karen knew what it was and nodded for him to continue.

"How?"

Maya sighed and decided to take this one. "You were born on a world called Hallow Bastion. This was back when they though that the Heartless were gone and our parents though they could finally start a family. However, the Heartless appeared one day and began to destroy the world. A man named Axel appeared and created a black hole that sucked everything in. Mom, dad, you, and everyone else living in the world got sucked in and disappeared. Mom, dad and their friends were sent to another world called Traverse Town. Apparently, you were sent here. You can bet dad kicked Axel's butt for what he did. Anyway, I was born on Traverse Town and so was Karen. Mom and dad told us that we had another sibling and they told us how you were separated from us. Mom and dad couldn't just hop from world to world looking for you because they had been protecting Traverse Town. However, once Karen and I were old enough to helping, we began to fight the Heartless with Kai and Yuri. We've been looking for you ever since we started. Whenever any of us went to a world, we would look for you….and we finally found you."

"How can you be so sure it's me?"

"Well you do look a lot like Cloud." Yuri spoke up.

'_Cloud? Isn't that what Sephiroth called me?'_ Ryu though.

"That necklace." Karen spoke up.

"What of it?" Ryu asked.

"Your named is engraved in the back."

"How'd you know?"

Karen smiled at him. "Dad told us he had it made for you before you were born."

Ryu wasn't sure what to say anymore. These girls were convinced that they were his sisters and he had a feeling at the pit of his stomach that it was true. Well, even if they were, what now? His thoughts were interrupted when Karen stood up next to Maya.

"This is gonna be so awesome! Once we kick Ansem's butt we can all go home! Mom and dad will be so happy to see you!" Maya said excitedly.

Rikku felt her heart tightened. Would Ryu really leave? Ryu frowned. Maya and Karen noticed this and their cheerful faces fell.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"I can't leave." Ryu answered simply.

"Why not?" Karen asked a little panicked.

"I have to protect Rikku."

Said girl felt relieved to know that. Maya and Karen looked at Rikku suspiciously. They stomped up to her and looked her in the eyes. Rikku could feel herself get more nervous by the second.

"Oh boy." Yuri said as he rolled his eyes.

"Girls." Kai added.

The girls shifted their attention back to Ryu.

"Is she your girlfriend?" they both asked. "If she is she can come with us. I'm sure mom and dad would be happy to know you have one."

Rikku felt herself blush and Paine and Yuna snickered. Leblanc looked on with interest while Ormi and Logos didn't really care. Ryu's eye twitched as he looked at his…..sisters.

"No." he answered.

"Then do you like her or something." They continued with the interrogation.

"I'm her bodyguard. I have a contract to keep."

"Oh, well then we'll just stick around until the contract is over. Then we can go home together!" they said excited again.

Ryu remained silent this time. The boys got up along side Karen and Maya.

"Well, we have to go. Ansem is somewhere around here and….."

"He's here!" Yuna and Rikku said alarmed.

Kai nodded. "Yes, now we have to look for him."

"We're coming with you." Yuna said determined.

"Perhaps you are, but I'm not." Leblanc said.

They ignored her. "Are you sure." Kai asked. "This might get really dangerous."

"I think we can handle ourselves." Paine said.

Kai shrugged. "Whatever you say. Then lets get going."

"Right." They all said.

They walked out of Chateau Leblanc and split up. Well that actually took them a bit to sort out. Karen and Maya wanted to go with Ryu, but he was going to go with Rikku since he had to protect her. Kai had to sort it out. Kai, Maya and Yuna went in a group and Yuri, Karen and Paine were another. Since the Gullwings had a comlink and they knew their way around Guadosalam, they decided to use that to communicate with each other. Rikku watched them go. Karen and Maya gave her a glare as they walked off. Rikku smiled weakly at them. She then turned to Ryu.

"I don't think your sisters like me very much."

Ryu began to walk and Rikku followed. "I don't think it's you they don't like. I just think they're jealous because they want to spend time with me."

"Oh, so umm, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Are you really going to leave."

Ryu stopped walking and bend down to look at her. "Do you want me to leave?"

Rikku resisted the urge to blush with all her might. "Well, umm, no. I mean I still want to be your friend even after all this is over."

Ryu straightened up. "Friends?"

"Uh, yeah, friends. So are you still gonna leave?"

"I don't know, but I think it's too early to decide. Give me some time to think about it."

'_I'd bet you'd want me to leave if you found out what I did…..'_ he though grimly. He shook the thoughts from his head. Now was not the time.

"Anyway, lets look for this guy."

"Right!" Rikku said and they ventured into Guadosalam.

-----------------------

Yuna had just finished telling Kai and Maya her plot to help Rikku.

"I see. So your cousin is going to marry some guy she doesn't like because her dad says it'll be good for her and her people?"

"That's right. My uncle is the leader of the Al Bhed and you might say that makes her the princess."

"Makes sense." Kai said.

"So, It'd be great if you guys can help."

"We'd love too. Anyway, even if we beat Ansem we can't leave yet." Maya said.

"Why not?"

"There's this psycho named Sephiroth that's also here. He and my dad have had problems in the past and he's even tried to kill my dad." Maya realized Yuna had stopped walking. She and Kai stopped too and looked at Yuna confused.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Did you say Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There was a man we ran into who's name was Sephiroth. He almost beheaded Ryu."

"What!" Kai and Maya yelled.

----------------------------------

"Oh, this is not fair."

"What's not fair?" Yuri asked Karen.

"That I didn't get to go with Ryu. What else?"

"Oh, come on Karen. You're gonna get to spend plenty of time with him once we beat Ansem."

Karen sighed. "I guess your right."

"Besides," Paine began, "We need to give those two as much alone time as possible."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Yuna and I have been trying to get them together."

"Oh." Yuri said. "But why?"

"Because Rikku is going to get married to someone she doesn't want to be with."

Karen did a double take. "She's going to get married? How old is she?"

"She just turned eighteen."

"Isn't that a little….."

"Young?" Yuri finished for Karen.

Paine shrugged. "I suppose."

"So, do you guys need any help?" Karen asked.

"Yuna probably already asked your other friends, so I suppose it would be nice to have you help out."

"You can count on us!" both of them said.

Paine shook her head at their enthusiasm. Then again, they were going to need all the help in the world to get Ryu to notice Rikku.

----------------------------------

Ryu and Rikku both sneezed. They though it was odd, but shrugged it off. They had been searching for awhile now, but so far they hadn't found anything. Suddenly, Ryu caught something out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Rikku and pushed her up against a wall. Rikku blushed heavily and pounded his chest.

"What are you doing!" she said embarrassed.

"Shh, I see a Heartless."

At the mention of Heartless Rikku's blush disappeared. "Where is it?"

Ryu backed off and let Rikku peek around the wall. The Heartless looked like it was looking around. Then it sunk into the ground and went into the entrance to the Farplane. Ryu and Rikku stepped out of their hiding place.

"Isn't the Farplane unstable?" Ryu questioned Rikku.

"That's what I though too. You think Ansem is in there?"

"We can't rule out the possibility. Actually it would make a good hide out. No one goes in there because it's unstable, so he can hide out there without having to worry about anyone going in."

"Should we go in?" Rikku questioned him.

"I would prefer you didn't." said a voice behind them.

Ryu and Rikku spun around. A man with long white hair and yellow-orange eyes looked at them. Ryu quickly got in front of Rikku.

"It's nice to finally meet you princess. Now come with me." He said and stretched out his hand.

Ryu scowled at him. "I won't allow you to take her."

The man smiled and withdrew his hand. "Then we'll do this the hard way." Something that looked like a Heartless appeared behind him.

"Radio them." He whispered to Rikku.

She nodded and activated her comlink. "Uh, guys, we found him. We're over by the entrance to the Farplane."

Just as she finished Ansem charged at them. Ryu drew his katan and Rikku drew her daggers. She wasn't going to be a helpless princess that needed rescuing.

AN: Okay I'm gonna stop there.

Rikku: I see your using the evil cliff hanger.

DT: (Scratches head) I couldn't resist.

Rikku: (Shrugs) Your funeral.

DT: Oh I'm sure my readers won't be too mad. Right guys? (Looks around nervously) Guys?

Rikku: Please read and review. I'm sure your reviews will encourage DT to write the next chapter sooner. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well guys, here's your Thanksgiving present. I know you don't give presents on Thanksgiving, but hey I like to be different.

Rikku: What's Thanksgiving?

DT: Oh yeah, you guys don't celebrate it. It's a day when you give thanks for the things you have and then you pig out on turkey and other food.

Ryu: Pigging out is a way to show thanks?

DT: I'm bad at explaining. I think I'll show you instead. Go round everyone up.

Ryu and Rikku: Okay.

DT: Before I show them what Thanksgiving is, I'd like to thank my faithful readers (since we are no longer allowed to leave responses for reviewers.): **Blu Rose**, **Blood Pixie**, **Rikku**, and ** Faye Leingod**. You guys are the best! It really makes my day when I check my email and see reviews.

Now for the disclaimer. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. I'm just doing this for my own amusement and I am making no money off of this. Now go on and read.

Ch 9 Ansem

Ryu and Rikku charged at Ansem. Instead of attacking them, he commanded the Heartless behind him to protect him. Their weapons bounced off it.

"Go behind him!" Ryu told Rikku.

She nodded and quickly got behind. She slashed at him. Ansem took flight to avoid being hit. He smirked down at them from the air. The Heartless hands glowed and threw rings at them. Ryu got in front of Rikku and prepared to counter them.

"Wind Blade!"

His attack deflected the rings and they crashed into the root walls. He came down and the Heartless slashed at Ryu. He got hit. Rikku noticed that after Ryu got hit, the Heartless was no longer defending Ansem.

"Ryu he's defenseless!" She exclaimed.

Ryu noticed this and went to attack. However, he felt a horrible pain in his body.

"Ahhh!" he dropped to his knees.

"Ryu!" Rikku ran to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." he said breathing heavily.

"My Guardian has invaded his body. If he tries to attack me, he will get hurt. Now princess come with me if you want your friend to be spared."

"I won't let you get her Ansem!" he looked Rikku. "Don't listen to him! Just get away from here! Find the others!"

"Silence!" he screamed.

Another wave of pain flashed through his body. Rikku stood up and faced Ansem. She looked defiantly at him.

"I'm not going to let you take me without a fight!"

"No….Rikku." Ryu said in pain. She was very surprised that he had actually called her by her name. It made her happy that he did even thought they were in danger at the moment.

Rikku steeled herself for what she was going to do and charged at Ansem. Ryu felt the Guardian leave his body. It flew back to Ansem. He smirked as his Guardian was going to attack Rikku. Ryu grabbed his sword and ran to intercept the Guardian. He knew he wasn't going to make it. Instead he threw his sword at the Heartless. It made it stop, but Ansem surprised them both by attacking Rikku head on. He punched her in the stomach. She doubled over and dropped her daggers.

"No you don't! Firaga!" he screamed.

However the Guardian got in front of Ansem and took the hit. Ansem slung Rikku over his shoulder. He then made a run for the Farplane. Ryu ran after them. The Guardian shot the rings again. Ryu had no choice but to take cover since he didn't have his sword. He cursed himself for his failure to protect Rikku. After Ansem entered the Farplane, he retrieved his sword and with out a second though ran in as well.

-----------------

After Ryu ran into the Farplane, Yuna and the others arrived. They saw signs that a battle had occurred, but didn't see a trace of the combatants.

"Yuna." Paine called.

Yuna walked over to Paine. She handed Yuna Rikku's daggers.

"Did he get her?"

"He's close." Kai said. "I can smell him."

"Where?" Yuri asked though confused as to how he could smell him.

Kai pointed to the Farplane. Yuna knew it was unstable, but if that's where her cousin was then she would go in after her.

"Then lets go!" she exclaimed.

The others nodded and they ran in. Meanwhile, Ryu had already reached the Farplane. It didn't look unstable to him, but that was not his major concern. He saw Ansem standing at the far end of the floating piece of land. Rikku was floating behind him. The Guardian had a hold of her.

"Let me go!" Rikku yelled as she struggled in the Heartless grip.

Ryu glared at Ansem. "Let her go." He said evenly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need her for my plan to succeed."

"From what I hear, your plan isn't much of a success anyway."

Ansem growled. "That will change! I will plunge all worlds into darkness!"

Ansem's body glowed with his dark powers. He jumped into the air and gathered his power into one of his hands. Ryu shot a Blizzaga spell, but a cage like thing appeared around Ansem. Deciding not to wait around for him to attack, he made a break for Rikku. Yuna and the others made it to the Farplane just as Ansem flew back towards the ground. Kai's eyes widened as he realized what Ansem was doing.

"Take cover!" he told his friends as Ansem hit the ground with his attack.

"Pillars of Darkness!"

Ryu noticed that dark spots were forming on the ground. Suddenly pillars of dark energy shot up from them. He barley managed to dodge the pillars. Kai and the others scattered and watched their steps. Once the pillars died down, Ryu looked back to see Kai and Yuri attacking Ansem.

"Get Rikku!" Yuri told him.

Ryu nodded and looked up at the Guardian. He couldn't attack it since there was a chance he could hit Rikku. He needed to do something though.

Yuri kicked Ansem from behind and send him flying near the edge of the floating land. Ansem slowly stood up and looked at his attackers. Kai, Yuri, Maya, and Karen had him surrounded.

'_I will not allow these children to finish me here!'_

The four teenagers were about to attack when Ansem stopped them.

"If you attack I'll order my Guardian to drop the girl into the depths of the Farplane."

Yuna and Paine had joined Ryu and heard Ansem's threat. They looked at each other with worry. If only the Guardian wasn't using Rikku as a shield! Kai smirked at Ansem.

"You wouldn't. You need her for you plan." He said confidentially.

"That's right!" Yuri said. "Let's just finish him!"

Ansem smirked. "Don't underestimate me."

With a wave of his hand, the Guardian dropped Rikku. Kai, Yuri, Maya, and Karen's faces paled as they witnessed Rikku fall. Rikku screamed in fear. Ansem smirked at his opponents. He called his guardian came back to him. Then he flew towards Rikku.

"He tricked us!" Kai said.

Maya and Karen were about to say something, but then they saw Ryu slam his sword into the ground. He took off his coat and threw it over his sword.

"Aim for Ansem." Ryu told Yuna. He pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and with out warning jumped over the edge after Rikku.

"Ryu!" Maya and Karen screamed in panic as they ran over to Yuna and Paine. That's when Yuna noticed that Ansem was flying towards Rikku. She turned to her new found friends.

"Hit Ansem with whatever magic you know!"

Paine quickly changed into her Black Mage dressphere. They nodded and attacked. Yuna shot Ansem with everything she had. Kai, Yuri, and Paine each used Firaga while Karen and Maya used Blizzaga. Ansem was hit and was forced to back off. Their attention then turned to Ryu. Their eyes widened as they saw two wings appear. One was white and the other black. Rikku looked in awe as Ryu drew closer to her. She reached out to him and he grabbed her hand. He pulled Rikku to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her bridal style. He held her close as he flew back up towards their friends. Ryu landed, but didn't put Rikku down because Ansem was still there. He didn't look very happy.

"You'll pay for this! Guardian Attack!"

The Guardian dove into the ground. They quickly scattered as the Guardian shot up from the ground at a quick pace. Ryu decided it was best to take to the air. Yuna shot Ansem while he was defenseless. Kai and Yuri did their best to dodge the attacks of the Guardian. Maya and Karen got closer to Ansem to attack, but the Guardian returned and streaks of lighting were shot at them. Ansem smirked at them and tried the attack again. This time though, Kai transformed. His shirt changed to blue with red. He gained a black trench coat with the Heartless crest on the back. His pants were blue at the top, but as it went down it turned black. Before the Guardian could go into the ground, Kai shot an energy ball at it. Yuri took the opportunity to attack directly. He swung his Keyblade at Ansem, who got a nasty cut across his arm. Karen and Maya appeared from behind him and doubled kicked him. The guardian returned to him and he flew up in the air again. Then he began to laugh. They were thoroughly confused by his actions.

"You think you have me beat do you? Well it's not over!"

The land beneath them rumbled and a giant Darkside appeared. Ansem smirked at Ryu.

"I sensed a great darkness in your heart. I wonder what you did in the past to cause you such pain and regret." He said before he disappeared into the Farplane.

Rikku looked at Ryu. She was confused by Ansem's words, however she didn't have time to dwell since they had a giant Heartless to fight.

"Lets help them!" she told Ryu.

He nodded and landed back with the others. Once he set Rikku down, his wings disappeared. Yuma walked up to her cousin and hugged.

"I'm glad your safe."

"You might want these back" Paine said and handed Rikku her daggers.

Rikku smiled and took them. Maya and Karen ran up to Ryu and gave him his sword and jacket. He placed the sunglasses back on his head and put his coat back on. He looked up at the giant Heartless.

"So, how do we beat this thing?"

Yuri sighed. "Well, we could wait until it slams it's hands into the ground and then we just run up it's arm and attack it's head."

"Sounds good to me." Ryu said.

So when the giant hand came down they moved out of the way. Weaker heartless appeared as a result. Maya, Karen, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku took care of them while the boys ran up the arm and to the head. Ryu's sword glowed and he jumped into the air.

"Aerial Slash!" he swung the blade several times and blades of energy flew at the Darksides head.

"Energy Pulse!" a ball of energy is shot from Kai's hand and at the Darkside.

Both of them jumped back down and let Yuri take a swing at him.

"Ars Arcanum!" Yuri went into a frenzy and slashed up the Darkside. He landed and the Heartless fell back and disappeared.

They let out a sigh of relief. Kai transformed back to his normal self and sat down on the ground. Yuri followed his lead and sat down too. Ryu was looking over the edge. He was making sure nothing else was going to pop out at them. After he was done surveying the area, he walked up to Rikku.

"Sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"I messed up. Ansem almost got you because I was unable to protect you properly."

Rikku shook her head. "That's not true. You did your best and in the end you did save me. So….."

"So don't beat yourself up over it." Paine finished.

"That's right. What's important is that Rikku is safe." Yuna added. "Besides, jumping after her made up for it. Though you scared us half to death when you did!"

Maya and Karen immediately stomped up to Ryu.

"Since when do you have wings?" Maya asked him.

"Well, I didn't discover I had any until I was nine."

"Have you been able to summon them at will?" Karen inquired further.

"No, I had to learn to do that. Why do you ask?"

Maya and Karen looked at him with a smile. "Because we have them too."

"You do?" Rikku asked in awe.

The girls nodded. Kai got up. "I suggest we leave. Ansem has probably gone to hide out somewhere else."

"I think we're going to need more help if we want to find Ansem." Yuna said.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Kai asked.

"We could talk to Nooj and Baralai. They could help us in our search."

"Who?" Maya, Karen and Yuri questioned.

"They are the top two leaders on Spira." Paine told them.

"Oh…." They said.

They walked out of the Farplane with a new mission. Yuna radioed Brother to pick them up. While they waited, Rikku bugged Ryu. She wanted one of the feathers from his wings. Ryu kept telling her no, but she wouldn't give up.

"I said no Princess."

"How come you never use my real name? The only time you did was when I was going to fight Ansem on my own."

"That was different." He answered quickly.

"Oh, you're such a big meanie. Your almost as bad as Gippal….."

Ryu glanced down at her. She was no longer smiling. He frowned at that. For some reason, he didn't like the fact she was sad. He sighed at what he was about to say.

"I'll let you have one when my job is done. Okay?"

She immediately brightened up. "Okay but you have to promise."

"Fine, fine, I promise."

"Alright!" she bounced off to talk to Yuna.

Ryu rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe he gave into her request. Paine chuckled at them.

"Going soft are we?" Paine questioned him.

"I don't even know what to call it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but the minute she got upset I had the urge to make her happy."

Paine smiled. "Maybe your starting to like her." she walked away before he could question her further.

'_Like her? No, I can't.'_

The Celsius arrived at that moment. Rikku smiled and waved for him to hurry up. He did so, but he slowly walked towards her.

'_Even if I did end up liking her, it would never work out.'_

Rikku go impatient with him and went to get him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the airship.

"Come one! We have work to do!"

Ryu smirked and stopped walking. Rikku pulled as hard as she could, but he would not budge. She turned and glared at him.

"Oh, you really are a big meanie!"

Ryu laughed lightly. Rikku gasped in surprise. She didn't even know he was capable of laughter. He stopped laughing and leaned closer to her.

"I just like messing with you." He said and he began walking again.

This time he was the one pulling her along. Rikku looked down at their joined hands. She smiled and allowed him to lead her back to the airship.

AN: Alright, I'll end it there. Okay now I need to explain some things. I bet you guys were like "Why the heck does Ryu have wings!" Right? Well as we know in Kingdom Hearts, Cloud has a wing that I think he tore off Sephiroth or something along those lines. Well I though, what if that trait passed on to his kids? So that's why Ryu, Karen, and Maya have wings. As for Kai, hey if Riku can control the darkness then so can he.

Rikku: So now that that's out of the way, we can eat this bird you call a turkey?

DT: That's right and remember to give thanks for what you have.

Ryu: Sounds easy enough.

DT: It is easy. Well, guys you know the drill. Please review and no flames.

Everyone: Have a happy and safe Thanksgiving!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Finally! I got chance to update! I was starting to think I wouldn't have time, what with my finals coming up. I've been studying really hard.

Rikku: You're capable of studying?

DT: Uh, yeah actually I am.

Ryu: And here I though you were just lazy.

DT: I can be serious when I want to. After all I better be serious with my math test. Can you believe it's at 7:40 am! On a Saturday!

Rikku: What! You aren't even awake at that hour on weekends.

Ryu: Are you gonna be able to make it?

DT: I have no choice. My grade is riding on this test. Darn you finals! (clears throat) Anyway enough about that. I would like to thank **Faye Leingod**, **Rikku**, **Blood Pixie**, **Blu Rose**, and **plZ gO oN!** for leaving such wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Also, I wanted to let everyone one know that "Passion" (the Kingdom Hearts II theme) is AWESOME! I can't get enough of that song. Oh and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine will be in the game as well! Except they are like Chibi's, but that doesn't bother me. They look adorable. I think they're suppose to be some kind of summon. Either way it looks cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. However I do own Ryu, Maya, Karen, Kai, and Yuri. Other than them, there really isn't much I do own. Enjoy the chapter!

Ch 10 Time Off

Everyone was about to walk into the bridge when Ryu stopped them.

"I want the fact that Maya and Karen are related to me to remain a secret between us."

"Why?" they asked. Although Maya and Karen screamed it.

Ryu sighed. "Just do it. I can't tell you why right now, but trust me, it's for the best."

They agreed, but Maya and Karen were not happy about it. Once they walked into the bridge, Brother and Buddy were curious to find out who their new guests were. Yuna told them that they were friends who were helping them defeat the Heartless. Unfortunately that lead a long explanation of what the Heartless were and how to stop them. After the explanation, Yuna attempted to contact Baralai, but it seemed that he went to meet Nooj and Gippal at Djose Temple. Yuna was happy that they were all in one place. It would be easier to explain to them what was going on. Brother set a course for Djose Temple. In the mean time the Gullwings wanted to get to know their new friends. They went to the cabin and into Yuna's room. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku sat on Yuna's bed. Ryu sat on a chair nearby. Kai, Maya, Karen, and Yuri opted for sitting on the ground. The Gullwings were amazed to hear about the other worlds the four teens had visited. When they started to talk about their parents, Ryu paid close attention to what Maya and Karen said.

When he was little, he had always dreamed of finding his parents. However as he grew older he became angry. It angered him that he had been abandoned. Soon he lost interest in finding them. He had told himself that he didn't care anymore. Now that Maya and Karen had appeared in his life, those old though came back. Maya talked about how their father was really powerful swordsman. He wielded a large sword, mush like Ryu's Katan. They also mentioned how Ryu resembled him in many ways. Maya told them about their mother. She was a healer and knew a lot of powerful white magic. It seemed that Karen looked more like her mother than the other two kids. After they were done, they also wanted to know more about the Gullwings. Yuna and Rikku told them about Sin and the journey they went through to destroy it. Paine told them about her time in the Crimson Squad and how she came to join the Gullwings. Ryu soon found that they were expecting him to share something with them.

At first he only looked at them like they were kidding. He inwardly hoped they were. However, Maya and Karen insisted he tell them something about himself. After all, Ryu was like a stranger to them. The Gullwings realized that even though they had spent so much time with him, they too knew little about him. Ryu refused to say anything. He **really** didn't want to tell them about his past.

"Come one Ryu! It can't be that bad." Maya urged.

'_You have no idea.'_ He thought to himself.

"In that case you leave us no choice." Paine said. She called the girls over to them.

The boys were left to wonder what the girls were going to do to get Ryu to talk.

"What!" they heard Rikku exclaim.

Paine shushed her and they went back to whispering. Ryu was starting to get a bad feeling. Soon they got out of their huddle and shoved Rikku towards him. Rikku managed to stop herself from falling on top of him. She looked at him, but then she turned away and looked back at the girls.

"Oh, why do I have to do this. Karen or Maya should be the ones doing this!"

"Just do it Rikku! You're the only one who can!" Karen cheered her friend.

Ryu stared at Rikku's back all the while. He tried to figure out the heck they were using Rikku for. Was she suppose to seduce him into telling them? He doubted that, but still he couldn't rule out the possibility. Girls were unpredictable creatures. However, there was one thing he knew for sure. They would not get anything out of him. He noticed Rikku take a deep breath. Then she turned around. Ryu cringed. He wasn't prepared for this attack. Rikku was giving him the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Please Ryu." She pleaded.

He quickly felt his resolve crumbling. _'Darn it! These girls are playing dirty!'_

"I-I said no." he managed to blurt out.

Rikku could tell he was caving, so she went in for the kill. She made her bottom lip quiver and her eyes go teary. Ryu slouched over in defeat.

"Stop! I'll talk."

The girls let out a cheer while the boys only chuckled in amusement.

"I told you he had a soft spot for you." Paine said.

Rikku blushed slightly while Ryu sat up straight and rubbed his forehead. Well at least they didn't tell him to give every detail of his life.

"Well, I was found by a group of monks. They brought me to Bevelle so that the Maesters could decide what to do with me. They decided to let me live in Bevelle and be brought up by the monks."

That startled Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. For someone who was brought up in Bevelle he sure didn't seem religious.

"When I was seven I met Auron. I became….attached to him. I guess I saw him as a father figure. He was the one who began to teach me to wield a sword. Unfortunately he left because he refused to marry the high priest's daughter. Soon I heard he joined in High Summoner Braska's pilgrimage. I was happy to know he was doing something to save Spira. I…wanted to grow up to be just like him. After Sin was destroyed, I heard rumors that he died, but I didn't have time to mourn since I was soon taken to be trained."

"Trained? For what?" Yuna questioned.

Ryu looked hesitant to answer. He opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"Ryu?" Maya asked concerned.

"I was trained so I could do…… work for the Maesters."

Yuna gasped. Rikku and Paine looked shocked.

Maya looked at her brother. "What did they make you do?"

Ryu's expression became darker. "A lot of stuff. They brainwashed me. It's not hard to do that to a seven year old. They had to so they could make me completely devoted to Yevon and the Maesters. I did many things that will never be forgiven…..and I have to live with that." He finished. Then he stood up and walked out of the room. As the door closed behind him he punched the wall.

'_Damn it! I should have just kept my mouth shut.'_

He walked off to the elevator and to the deck. The only place he could clear his mind.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was gathered in the bridge, minus Ryu. Everyone had agreed to give him some room. As they neared Djose Temple, Rikku was getting antsy. She wasn't sure how she should act around Gippal. She had only spent what felt like five minutes with him after they had gotten engaged. She though about what she could do to try to take her mind off of it. Deciding fresh air sounded good, she took the elevator to the deck. She wasn't surprised to see Ryu laying there. His sword laid to his side. She smiled mischievously and tipped toed her way over to him. She managed to sit next to him without him noticing. That's when she realized he was asleep. She peered into his face and though for a second she was looking at someone else. She was use to seeing Ryu with a bored expression or a brooding face. Now he had no defenses up. His face was serene, calm. It made him look innocent. She smiled. Then without thinking she reached out and stoked his cheek. He still didn't stir.

"Rikku!" a voice came out of no where.

Rikku jumped away, startling Ryu in the process. He jumped up to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Rikku!" The voice said again. "Find Ryu and get back to the bridge, now!"

Ryu relaxed and realized it was just Brother over the intercom. He looked at Rikku who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She was sitting on the ground breathing heavily. He went over to her and offered her a hand. She gladly took it and stood up.

"I suppose you were sent to find me."

"Uh, yeah, that's right." She said. Inwardly she was glad he didn't know what she was doing before Brother interrupted.

Ryu picked up his sword and sheathed it back into it's scabbard.

"Lets go." He told Rikku.

She nodded and followed him. When they arrived in the bridge, Brother was gracious enough to tell them that they had arrived. They all filed out. Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj were waiting for them outside the temple.

"Welcome back!" Gippal said as he opened up his arms. Of course, he was expecting Rikku to run to him for a hug. Well, she didn't run to him, but she did give him a quick hug before she pulled away and introduced their new friends.

"Gippal, this are our new friends. Yuri, Kai, Karen, and Maya."

'_Hello.'_ Gippal though as he eyed Maya. Though he made sure it wasn't blatantly obvious.

Yuna then approached them as well. "Have you been waiting for us?"

Baralai nodded. "Yes. I received a message from Bevelle. They warned us of your arrival."

Ryu then walked up with the rest. Baralai's eyes widened as he looked at Ryu.

"It's you." He said in awe.

"Yeah, nice to see you to." Ryu responded.

Everyone else looked surprised at them. "You know each other." Paine questioned them.

"Unfortunately." Ryu and Baralai said.

They decided to get the story later. They headed into the temple and to the meeting room. After an hour later. They had gotten all the facts together and decided to work out a plan the next day. They would have done it that day, but Gippal was anxious to go to Luca and catch up on shopping for the wedding. Rikku begrudgingly agreed. Yuna and Paine offered to go along. She brightened up at that. She was about to ask if Ryu wanted to join when Gippal cut her off.

"Why don't you take the day off Ryu? I'm sure you must have had your hands full with these three."

Rikku looked at him pleadingly. She wanted him to come. She had grown accustomed to having Ryu around wherever she went. Ryu glanced at Rikku. She was giving him those eyes again.

"Are you sure you won't need me to protect her?" he asked Gippal.

Gippal waved him off. "Don't worry. I'll be there and so will Yuna and Paine. Go ahead and take the day off."

Ryu shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say."

Gippal lead the three girls out of the room. Rikku looked back one last time. Ryu sat with his arms crossed, but he didn't look at her.

'_You idiot. Couldn't you tell I wanted you to come with me?'_

After they had left Nooj and Baralai took their leave. Baralai did tell Ryu that he wanted to have a private chat with him the next day. Ryu nodded and Baralai left. Maya looked at her brother with a frown.

"You know she was practically begging you to go along."

"You should have at least said good-bye to her." Karen added.

Ryu got up and walked towards the door. The other teens followed him. Maya continued to glare at him. They walked all the way outside. Ryu looked at the sky and found that the Celsius was gone. He turned to look at them.

"Guys, we're going to Luca." He finally stated.

"What?" Yuri questioned. "Didn't that guy tell you that they didn't need your help?"

Ryu smirked. "I know. I'm not going for that. I just happened to have a friend who lives in Luca. I though it would be nice to stop by and say hi."

Kai, Maya, and Karen's eyes lit up at what he told them.

"But doesn't that mean your using that as an excuse so you can follow Rikku?" Yuri asked again, totally clueless.

Kai smacked his friends upside the head. "Of course that's the reason stupid. We realized that already."

"Oh." Yuri said lamely.

The girls sighed at the boys. Ryu shook his head.

"Well if we're going to go, we might as well fly. Think you can carry the boys?" he asked his sisters.

They nodded their head. Kai and Yuri looked at the girls with a bit of apprehension.

"No way am I going to be carried by either of….." Kai didn't finish since Maya had grabbed him and took off in the air.

Yuri looked nervously at Karen. "Now Karen, I don't think…." He also didn't finish as Karen flew with him into the air. Ryu shook his head at his sisters antics and flew up with them. He looked at his sisters wings and then at his own. Their wings were pure white. He, on the other hand, had a black wing and a white wing.

"Why are my wings different colors and yours aren't?" he asked them.

"Uh, good question." Karen and Maya said at the same time.

"Can we please just go?" Kai said impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Ryu said.

Ryu flew in Luca's direction with Maya and Karen following him with their grumpy passengers. Meanwhile, Rikku was sitting on the deck of the Celsius. She looked angrily at the sky.

"Stupid Ryu. He's such a big meanie."

That was all she could think of. Yuna and Paine soon joined her on the deck. Yuna looked sympathetically at her cousin.

"It's not his fault you know. You really shouldn't blame him."

"Yes I can." Rikku answered.

Paine shook her head. "Ah, young love."

"It's not that!" Rikku retorted.

"Then why are you mad? Isn't it because he's not here with you?" Yuna asked.

Rikku didn't answer that question.

Yuna continued. "When you love someone, just the though of them not being with you can make you anxious and frustrated. It can even turn into anger."

Yuna then stood up abruptly after she finished and ran towards the elevator. Rikku and Paine heard her mumbling something about making herself miss Tidus.

"Don't worry." Paine said as she got up. "I'm sure he wouldn't abandon you like this."

She left to give Rikku some time to think, but mostly to cool off. Rikku though about what they both said. Mostly though, she though about what Yuna said.

'_Love? No, I like him but……?'_

She stopped her train of though and it wasn't because she didn't know what else to think. It was because she had just admitted to herself that she indeed liked him more than just a friend. She covered her face with her hands. She could feel the heat radiating from her face.

'_Oh no, I think I do.'_

AN: Yay, I'm done with this chapter!

Rikku: Ryu is such a meanie.

Ryu: I am right here you know.

Rikku: Good, I don't have to repeat myself then.

Ryu:………

DT: Uh, yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, but no flames. Later!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well now that I'm done updating my other story, I can concentrate on this one again. Also, I'm officially done with all my mid terms and I'm happy that I passed at least all of them with a C or better.

Rikku: Nice to know that money didn't go to waste.

DT: Tell me about it.

Ryu: So what do you have planned for us?

DT: To tell you the truth, for the last couple of days I've been mapping out where this story is going. I've pretty much have everything set except for a few minor details, oh and the ending.

Rikku: So what exactly is your hang up?

DT: Well, I'm not sure whether to have Cloud and Aerith come to Spira after……something happens. Cant' tell you what it is though it would ruin the next chapter. Also, I'm not sure whether to give Kai and Yuri siblings. Just those minor details. As for the bigger one, which is the ending, I'm still debating on it. There might be a sequel depending on how I end this story, which I have two different endings in mind. One where everything is worked out at the end and other could set the stage for a sequel. I suppose it'll come down to the readers.

Ryu: You heard her people. If you want a sequel your going to have to demand it. If not then she'll come up with a fabulous ending that will leave you with a sense of closure.

DT: Uh, yeah, what he said. Anyway, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers. **Faye Leingod**, **Rikku**, **plZ gO oN!**, and **Blue Rose**. Also I would like to welcome **100-percent-hp-fan** and **Xtreme Nuisance**. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. So lets all be friends and not sue each other.

Ch 11 Plots

Ryu and the gang reached Luca in a matter of hours. It was nearly noon and their stomachs were telling them it was time to eat something. Ryu told them to follow him. Since this was their first time in Luca, they didn't have much of a choice. They walked around in the shopping district for a few minutes before Ryu lead them to a bar. His sisters and the boys looked at him skeptically.

"Your taking us to a bar to eat?" Maya asked him.

"Just trust me."

They nodded and followed him inside.

-----------------------

Meanwhile inside the bar, Gippal was sitting at a table with Rikku, Yuna and Paine. They were waiting for their food to be served.

"I didn't know this bar doubled as a restaurant." Rikku said.

"Yeah, I just happened to come across it one night. The food is really good." Gippal said.

"At least this time we managed to get some shopping done." Paine commented.

Rikku though back to what happened an hour ago. After they had looked for dresses in at least five stores, they finally found something. Gippal liked it and immediately purchased it. After their dress hunt ended, Gippal went to get fitted for his tux. It amazed Rikku how easy a guy had it. She had been searching for several days for a dress while Gippal got his clothes in just one hour. It kind of made her upset. A waitress walked over to them and served them their food.

"Enjoy!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Gippal said and dug into his food.

As the girl walked away she was pulled aside by one of the men.

"Hey there cutie. When do you get off? Maybe we could go have ourselves a good time." The man was obviously drunk.

The girl tried to pull away but the man had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Sorry but I'm not interested."

The man seemed to get mad. "You're rejecting me? I was asking nicely before. Now I'm not giving you a choice!"

Before the man could do anything else someone else grabbed his wrist.

"I believe she wants you to leave her alone."

Rikku immediately recognized the voice. She and the girls turned to get a better look. Sure enough, there was Ryu. Yuna noticed that everyone in the restaurant seem to stop what they were doing to look. Some people began to whisper.

"Isn't that Ryu?" someone asked.

"I think your right. I though he didn't work here anymore."

Ryu squeezed the wrist of the man. That caused him to let go of the girl. Ryu then dragged the man towards the door and threw him out.

"Come back when you can respect women."

The people in the restaurant began to clap. A man with a beard walked up to Ryu and slapped his back.

"Good old Ryu. Still protectin' our workers even when he doesn't work here anymore!"

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku then realized that this was the bar Ryu was standing outside of the day Rikku almost got kidnapped!

"Ryu?" the girl asked timidly. Rikku directed her attention at the girl.

"Hmm?" Ryu answered.

She squealed in delight and turned towards the bar.

"Girls! Ryu's back!"

Ryu seemed to get a little panicked. There was a loud crash from behind the bar and from a door that lead to the kitchen. A girl behind the bar jumped over and ran towards Ryu followed by four girls from the kitchen. Ryu put his hands up in an attempt to get them to stop. However, that did nothing to stop them form pouncing on him. Maya and Karen had seen enough and pulled their brother away from the hormonally crazed girls.

Yuna and Paine looked at Rikku who was trying her best not to look angry. Gippal on the other hand was chuckling at Ryu's predicament.

"What's so funny?" Yuna asked him.

"It must be hard for Ryu to keep girls away. I know how he feels. I've been in those kinds of situations before."

"Unlike you, I don't think he enjoys it." Paine commented.

Meanwhile the girls, although upset that Maya and Karen weren't letting them hug Ryu, offered to give them something to eat for free. They sat at a table and the waitress got their order.

"Okay then it'll be a few minutes." She smiled and winked at Ryu before she walked away.

Maya and Karen glared at him.

"You use to work here!" they both screamed.

"He sure did." Said the bearded man from earlier. "He was a great employee and the girls seemed to love to have him around."

"Sorry if I seem rude," Maya said, "But who the heck are you."

"He's my old boss. His names Dirk." Ryu answered her.

"Oh."

"So how'd Ryu get this job?" Yuri asked.

Dirk chuckled. "Let's just say he happened to stumble into this place. The girls took a likin' to him and I decided to hire him as a bouncer."

"How long did you work here?" Kai asked Ryu.

"Hmm, about a year and a half."

"Yup, but he left to be the bodyguard of Cid's girl. I told him he better get the job or he shouldn't even show his face around here!" Dirk then whispered to Ryu. "Ya know the lass is here."

Ryu smirked. "So I noticed." he whispered back.

Then the waitress came back with their food. She stayed at the table to talk to Ryu for a bit.

"So did you get the job?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" she asked.

Dirk eyed him. "Don't tell us ya already got fired." he said playfully.

Ryu snorted. "No, I just got the day off."

Dirk laughed. "Good, otherwise I would have ta throw ya out!"

The girl had to go back to work and Dirk left them to enjoy their meals. While they ate, Maya and Karen kept asking him questions.

"So he's the friend you were talking about?" Maya asked.

Ryu just nodded.

"He seems nice enough." She commented.

"Were any of those girls your girlfriends by any chance?" Karen then asked.

Ryu almost choked on his food. "No! What kind of question is that!"

"Can't blame them for being curious." A voice said.

They turned around to find Yuna, Paine, Rikku and Gippal standing behind him. Gippal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it. Just tell us all about your romantic escapades with these lovely girls."

Ryu's eye twitched at Gippal's comments. "I did not date any of them. They're just…..overly affectionate."

"Right." Gippal said skeptically.

"Anyway, it's quite a coincidence to run into you here." Yuna commented.

Ryu smirked. "I know. I never though you guys would be here. I didn't even think you knew about it."

"Gippal's the one who brought us here." Rikku told him.

"Really now?"

Suddenly Yuna's comm. link went off.

"Yuna! Get back to the airship now!" Brother screamed over the comm. link.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We got an emergency call from Rin." Buddy answered her. "It seems Sephiroth has turned on them."

Yuna's eyes widened. She looked at her friends with urgency. "We have to go now!"

"What happened?" Paine asked worried.

"Sephiroth has turned on Rin and Shinra!"

At the mention of Sephiroth's name, Maya, Karen, and Ryu stood up.

"What!"

"We have to leave."

Ryu reached into his pocket and left some money on the table. "Sorry Dirk, but I have to go. I'll stop by again as soon as I can. Thanks for the meal girls!"

"Be careful!" they all told at him.

Ryu nodded. "Yuri. Kai. Go on the airship with the others. Maya, Karen and I will meet you at the inn."

They all nodded. Ryu ran out the door with his sister. The others followed suit.

"Wait how are they planning to get there if they don't come with us?" Gippal asked confused.

Rikku just smiled at him and pointed to the sky. Gippal's eyes widened at the sight before him. Ryu, Maya, and Karen had wings! Not only that, they were flying!

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Rikku snapped him out of it and they ran to get on the airship. Meanwhile, Ryu, Maya, and Karen were flying as fast as they could to get to the inn on the Highroad. Ryu knew they could reach in at least half an hour. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

----------------------------------------

At the inn, Rin was trying to break down the door to Shinra's lab. A few minutes ago, Sephiroth had barricaded himself inside with Shinra. He didn't know what he was planning, but he knew he needed help. He just hoped that Yuna would arrive soon. Minutes passes and still there was no sign of Yuna. He began to worry for Shinra's life. Then one of his workers ran to him.

"Sir, there is someone here!"

Rin ran out. He was surprised to see someone other than Yuna.

"Ah, you are Ryu. Correct?"

Ryu nodded. "Where is he?"

Rin lead them into the inn and to Shinra's lab. "In here, Sephiroth holds him hostage. I do not even know if he is still alive." He answered solemnly.

"Well, let's find out." Ryu said as he drew his katan.

Maya and Karen followed his lead and drew their staff.

"Cover me." He told them. They nodded. Ryu's swords then was engulfed in flames.

"Flame Blade!" he dug his sword into the door and sliced it in half. The doors fell to reveal Shinra, who was still alive, working on some sort of machina with Sephiroth over looking him. Sephiroth turned around. His eyes narrowed at the three people in the door way. He smiled evilly at Karen and Maya.

"Well, well, if it isn't Clouds brats." He said. Then he turned his icy gaze to Ryu. "And you. What is your relation to them?"

Ryu growled. "What do you care?"

Sephiroth looked back at Shinra. "Keep working boy, or I'll dispose of you."

Shinra continued to work furiously on the machina. Sephiroth then began to walk towards them.

"Let's see if your resemblance to Cloud is just a coincidence."

He drew his large swords and charged at Ryu. "Get Shinra out of here and evacuate everyone in the inn!" he told his sisters. Then he too charged at Sephiroth. Maya and Karen ran towards Shinra.

Sephiroth noticed them and quickly changed his target. Ryu was not going to let him get to his sisters.

"Aerial Slash!"

Blades of energy flew at Sephiroth and hit him from behind. Ryu then went in closer to strike, but Sephiroth blocked his attack. Ryu and Sephiroth's swords clanged against one another as they tried to break each others defense. Meanwhile, Karen got a hold of Shinra.

"Wait!" he told them. "I'm going to detonate this."

The girls nodded and let him do it. "We have five minutes." He told them.

Karen grabbed him and ran for the exit. Maya was right behind her. Before they ran out the door, Maya turned around and yelled at her brother.

"You have less than five minutes before this place explodes!"

Sephiroth looked angrily at Maya before he left his battle with Ryu. He quickly went to the machina and tried to turn off the detonator. Ryu didn't know what was so important about the machina, but he couldn't let him mess with it.

"Aerial Slash!"

Sephiroth dodged Ryu's attacks. "I will not allow you to ruin my plans!"

Suddenly there was a light above Ryu's head. Ryu tried to move away from it, but no matter what he did it stayed above him.

"Sin Harvest!"

Ryu then fell to his knees. All his strength seemed to have been zapped from him.

"What did you do!"

"I just made sure you would stay out of my way." He went back to messing with the machine.

Ryu had a feeling if he didn't do something now, Sephiroth was going to use that machina for whatever evil purpose he had. He slowly got up to his feet. Using his sheer will power, he lifted his sword and swung it around before letting it fly.

"What have you done!" Sephiroth yelled as Ryu's katan imbedded itself into the machina.

Sparks began to fly around the machina and smoke was starting to rise for it.

'_How am I going to get out of this one?'_ Ryu thought.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside, Yuna and the others had arrived and were helping evacuate everyone from the inn. However, after Shinra told them he set his machina to detonate, they began to evacuate people in the surrounding area as well. As soon as they were done they boarded the airship and took off. They were gathered in the bridge, but there was one small problem.

"We have to wait for Ryu!"

"Were is he?" Kai asked Maya and Karen.

"He's inside fighting Sephiroth!" Karen answered.

"He's fighting that psycho!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Shinra said. "He still has two minutes before the machina….."

There was a loud bang. It sounded like an explosion. They all ran to the nearest window. There was a huge pillar of smoke and fire where the inn use to be. Something shot up from out of the smoke and flew away. Maya and Karen recognized the figure as Sephiroth.

"Or not." Shinra finished his sentence.

"Ryu!" Maya, Karen, and Rikku screamed.

The girls "asked" Brother to land the airship. Brother was eager to comply with their request on account he felt his life was in danger. As soon as the airship landed they all ran out. Unfortunately they didn't know how they were going to get Ryu since everything surrounding the inn was on fire. Yuna then sphere changed into a Black mage. Rikku and Paine followed her lead. They used Wateraga and put out the fire. Maya and Karen were about to run in when someone walked out of the rubble. Ryu walked calmly out of the rubble with his sword resting on his shoulder. He was soaking wet, had a few cuts on his arms, and his shirt and pants were ripped, but other than that he looked okay. Maya and Karen ran and embraced him. They were relieved to see him alive. Gippal looked at Maya and Karen curiously.

"Do they like him or something?" he asked Rikku.

Rikku wasn't sure what to tell him. After all, Ryu had made them promise not to tell anyone they were related.

"Uh, well,….."

"They see him like a brother so they constantly worry about him." Kai answered for Rikku.

"Oh okay." Gippal said satisfied with the answer. Not that he was worried if Maya liked Ryu.

After assuring his sisters over and over that he was okay, they let him go and made their way over to the others. Shinra ran over Ryu. He was eager to find out why his machina detonated early.

"What happened?"

Ryu ran a hand through his wet hair. "Well Sephiroth was trying to cancel the detonation. I knew if I didn't stop him something bad was going to happen. So I threw my sword at the machina and it blew up."

"That explains why it exploded early." Shinra stated.

"Come on lets get you fixed up." Karen said and they lead him back on the airship. Brother then took off and headed towards Djose Temple.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sephiroth was sitting on the bank of the Moonflow. He was really pissed off. How could he have let that kid ruin everything he had worked for! Sephiroth felt another presence near by. He stood up and drew his katan.

"I'm not here to fight." The voice said.

Sephiroth recognized it. He sheathed his sword. "What do you want this time, Ansem?"

"What I want is revenge."

"Against who?"

"That boy. Ryu I believe he's called. If I'm not mistaken he has just ruined your plans as well."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting a temporary truce between us. Let's work together to destroy Ryu."

Sephiroth liked where this conversation was going. "What do you have in mind?"

Ansem summoned his Guardian. It handed him a folder. Ansem held it out for Sephiroth. He took it and skimmed through the files. His eyes lit up and he smirked.

"I see. You plan to hit him physically and emotionally."

"Yes, why not leave him completely broken?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "I like the way you think."

Ansem smiled. "Then let us strike."

----------------------------------------

Shinra explained to everyone that Sephiroth had made him convert his machina so that when it extracted power from the Farplane it would also transfer it into a person. Apparently Sephiroth wanted to become some sort of god. After Ryu heard the explanation he decided to get himself healed up and changed. He laid on the bed in his room. He was glad he could prevent Sephiroth from using the machina, but he got away. There was a big possibility that he would come back and get revenge for ruining his plans. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knock on his door. He got up and went to answer it. It was Rikku.

'_Why am I not surprised?'_

"How are you feeling?" Rikku asked him.

Ryu sighed. "Aside from some minor cuts, I'm fine."

"That's good." She said with a smile.

Ryu felt his cheeks get warmer. Though he had no idea why. "So, uh, anything else you need Princess?"

Rikku frowned at him. "I have name you know."

"I know." Ryu said with a smirk.

Suddenly the airship began to shake.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked as she tried to keep her balance.

The airship then jerked violently.

"Rikku!" Ryu said a little panicked.

Rikku was flung at him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with Rikku on top of him, however that's not what concerned him. What was causing him much concern and confusion was the fact that at the moment, their lips were touching. At first neither of them moved. Then Rikku slowly pushed herself up. She looked into his eyes. She too was confused as to what was happening. Ryu managed to sit up. He never broke his gaze with her. He was lost in her swirled green eyes. Rikku moved closer. She rested her forehead against his.

"We…..should stop." Ryu said in a daze.

"I don't want too." Rikku responded in an equal daze.

Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them. Their lips met once again. This time though, Ryu responded and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. For those few seconds, they forgot about absolutely everything. Of course this moment couldn't last forever.

"RIKKU! RYU! We have big problems. Get back to the bridge!"

That snapped them out of their trance. Rikku jumped off of him and covered her face. She couldn't believe she did that! She just made out with Ryu! Ryu was having an equally hard time comprehending what they just did.

'_What is this irregular pulse?'_ he though as he felt his heartbeat speed up.

Ryu stood up and cleared his throat to get Rikku's attention.

"We should head to the bridge before they send someone to look for us." He avoided eye contact.

"Uh, right." She said also averting her gaze.

They walked to the bridge without another word. when they reached the bridge they found the others were looking worriedly in front of them.

"What's going on?" Ryu asked. "Why did the airship jerk like that?"

"Look." Maya said as she pointed in front of her.

Rikku and Ryu's eyes widened at the scene before them. A hoard of flying Heartless was coming at them. There were so many that they clouded the sky before them.

'_If it's not one thing it's another._' Ryu though frustrated.

AN: Wow, I didn't think this chapter would be so long. Anyway, after a few requests for more action between Ryu and Rikku, I decided to deliver. Hey Rikku, Ryu, what did you think?

(Rikku and Ryu looked away from each other.)

DT: Oh come one. Don't tell me it's already awkward. It wasn't that bad was it?

Rikku and Ryu: Easy for you to say.

DT: Anyway, things are about to go down hill….for Ryu at least.

Ryu: You just have to make my life hard.

DT: Everyone likes a mysterious hero with a horrible past he needs to overcome.

Rikku: The next chapter is gonna be bad isn't it?

DT: Umm, possibly?

Ryu: I'm gonna have it rough for a bit.

(DT pats Ryu's back)

DT: Don't worry things will work out in the end. Now everyone should review, but remember no flames. Flames are just rude and they give you burns, which is not cool. Later!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry it took so long guys. I only though I would be bonding with my family on Christmas and New Years, but it seems my family decided that we needed more time together. I snuck into my room every now and then to type this chapter up. Uh, it was so annoying, but spending time with family is important I guess. Anyway, can you guys believe it's a new year already? It seems like only yesterday were we saying the exact same thing.

Rikku: So did you make any New years resolutions?

DT: Yup, I'm gonna go to all my classes next semester and I'm going to do all the reading that's necessary for each class. I will get A's in all my classes this semester.

Ryu: I'm glad you have high standards, but it's still left to be seen if you will do it.

DT: I WILL! I promise.

Rikku: Well, I hope you can.

DT: Trust me…name one time I broke a promise.

Ryu: Last year when you didn't do your resolution.

DT:……who told you about that?

Rikku: Don't you remember? You were babbling about it a couple of days before New Years eve.

DT: Oh, uh, well…..this time for sure.

(Rikku and Ryu look at DT skeptically.)

DT: Anyway I would like to thank **Blu Rose**, **Rikku, pLz gO oN**, **Faye Leingod**, and **100-percent-hp-fan** for reviewing. Also I would like to welcome **habbo** to my story. Well guys it's the first chapter of the new year and I hope you will all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Ryu, Kai, Yuki, Maya and Karen.

Ch 12 Downfall

Ryu stared out into the hoards of Heartless. It was unnerving, but he couldn't show that it concerned him. He needed to come up with a plan to get them all out of there alive. He turned to Brother.

"Does this airship have any weapons?"

"Uh, no." Brother answered.

"We didn't think we'd be needing any weapons since there really weren't any threats at the time. Cid's ship has weapons, but there isn't enough time to call him over." Buddy explained further.

'_Great.'_ Ryu though. Well they had to do something no matter how crazy it was. Nodding his head, he turned to everyone else.

"Okay guys, we can safely assume that Ansem is probably behind this. However, we can't just sit here and let those Heartless attack us."

"What do you propose we do?" Gippal asked.

"The important thing is to keep the Heartless from bringing down the airship. With that in mind I want you guys to stay on the deck and destroy any Heartless that come with in range of you or the airship."

"What about you?" Rikku asked.

Ryu turned around to look at the hoard. "I'm going to attack them head on."

"Are you crazy!" Maya yelled.

Ryu looked at his sister calmly. "No."

"You are not going to go alone." Karen interjected.

Ryu ran his hand through his hair. "Well I didn't want to put you two in unnecessary danger."

"And it's okay for you?" Maya added hotly as she poked his chest.

Ryu sighed. "Okay, okay, you can accompany me, but be careful." He looked at the other. "That goes the same for you."

They nodded and headed to the deck. Ryu made a pit stop in his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a long black case. He opened it and inside were two swords along with various knifes. He slipped his hands through his coats sleeves. Then he reached down and pick out various knifes before slipping them into his coat. Finally, he grabbed the two swords and attached them to his belt. He had a feeling he was going to need them this time. Once he finished he walked out and to the elevator. He reached the deck and found that everyone was prepared for their assault. Paine had sphere changed into a Black Mage and Rikku into a Gun Mage. Yuna had opted to remain in her Gunner outfit. Ryu had to do a double take on Gippal's weapon. It looked like a mix between a grenade launcher with a grinding blade in the back. It kind of freaked him out. Kai and Yuri were giving some practice swings of their Keyblades. That's when he noticed that they had changed them.

"What happened to your Keyblades?" he questioned them.

"Oh, we upgraded them. See we can add this key chain to the Keyblade and based on what the key chain is it changes. I'm using the Oblivion while Kai is using the Lionheart."

Yuri demonstrated further by taking the Oblivion key chain off and putting it back on.

"Huh, just like magic." He said with a smirk.

Ryu walked to the edge of the deck. He turned around and cleared his throat.

"Okay guys, lets do this."

Maya and Karen walked beside him. He nodded to them and they summoned their wings. With a final look to their friends they took off.

"Be careful." Rikku said above a whisper.

Ryu flew ahead of his sisters. He drew his katan and initiated the attack.

"Aerial Slash!" Ryu swung his katan several time. The blades of energy flew into the hoard causing them to disperse and attack.

Some of the Heartless flew past him and to the airship. Ryu had the urge to fly back to help, but he resisted. He trusted them and he knew they could handle it. He needed to concentrate on destroying as many as he could to give the others less work. Kai and Yuri saw the Heartless that approached. Now that they were closer he could tell what they were dealing with. The hoard consisted of Wyvern, Air Soldiers, Gargoyle's, Air Pirate's, and Angel Stars. Several of the them attacked them head on while the others proceeded to attack the airship. Yuri looked at Yuna and Paine.

"Go to one side of the ship and make sure those Heartless don't cause to much damage to it." He then turned to Gippal and Rikku. "You two take the other side. Kai and I will watch your backs."

Kai transformed to his Dark form and nodded. Yuri went to Yuna and Paine's side while Kai went with Gippal and Rikku. Yuri and Kai cut down any Heartless that came near them or their friends. Paine used her Thundaga to cover a greater area of the airship. Yuna used her sharp shooting abilities to destroy any Heartless that were farther away. On the other side, Gippal used his weapon to launch rockets when the Heartless grouped together. It blew them to pieces. Meanwhile Rikku used the Blue Bullets to use 1000 Needles on the Heartless.

Back at the hoard, Ryu was slicing through a lot of the Heartless with his Aerial Slash, but he could only use it so much before began to tire out. He stopped using it and just resorted to slicing through them with the giant blade. Maya and Karen had been using a combination of Magic attacks on them, but they knew they could only do so for so long. Finally Maya decided to use her trump card.

"Cover me." She told Karen. She closed her eyes.

Karen realized what she was doing and looked at Ryu. "Get out of there!"

Ryu heard his sister's warning. He looked at Maya who seemed to concentrating. He immediately decided to get out of her way. It seemed she was preparing for something big. Maya's eyes then flashed open.

"Ultima!"

Ryu flew next to his sisters. He looked as a giant black ball destroyed the all the Heartless. He was about to praise his sister when he saw her wings disappear. Karen quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Ryu helped out and decided to carry her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Maya smiled weakly. "Yeah, I just need a little break. That took a lot of magic."

Ryu nodded and flew back to the airship with Karen. They landed on the deck. The others immediately rushed over to them. The girls looked at Maya worried.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked her.

Maya waved them off. "Don't worry. I just used up too much magic. A little rest and I'll be fine in no time." She turned to her brother. "You can put me down now. It's not like I'm mortally wounded."

Ryu frowned. "Can you stand?"

Maya nodded. Ryu put her down reluctantly. She was a little wobbly at first, but then she seemed to get her bearings.

"You used Ultima didn't you?" Kai asked her.

"Yeah I did, but I had too! There were too many Heartless and there was no way I was going to risk every ones lives!"

"Okay, okay I understand." Kai said.

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure how long we were going to be able to last." Yuri added.

Suddenly the sky got black. For a second they though a second hoard of Heartless might have appeared. However to their relief, it was only storm clouds. They were rolling across the sky with flashes of lighting.

"It looks like a storms rolling in. We better get inside." Yuna said.

The others agreed and headed to the elevator. Before he got on to the elevator, Ryu looked back at the sky. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling he was getting. It….scared him.

"You coming?" Maya asked him.

Ryu nodded and followed her in. They lounged about in the bridge with Brother and Buddy. They were celebrating another victory against the Heartless. During this time, the girls took the liberty of noticing that Rikku and Ryu were avoiding each other. They made it a point to figure out why. They finally arrived at Djose temple. They filed out of the airship and walked towards the temple. When they walked in they were surprised to find Tidus and Cid there. Yuna ran to her husband and jumped into his arms. Rikku walked to her father to greet him.

"Hiya pops! What are you doing here?"

"Well I gave Tidus a ride. He wanted to see his wife, plus Baralai needed a ride back to Bevelle. Looks like there's some trouble."

"That's right. I would like to leave as soon as possible." Baralai said as he walked out of one of the rooms. Nooj was not far behind him.

"What's the trouble?" Gippal asked.

"Someone attacked the records keeper and stole an important file." He answered. Ryu grew nervous with that reply, however he shook off the foreboding feeling and turned to his sisters and the boys.

"The blonde guy is Tidus. He's Yuna's husband and the bald guy is Rikku's father."

"Oh…." They replied.

Kai suddenly turned around and drew his Keyblade. Ryu looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Ansem is here." He answered.

Ryu quickly turned to the others.

"Ansem is here somewhere." He informed them.

Immediately they drew their weapons. Kai looked around frantically trying to locate him. While he did so, Ryu ran over to Rikku to protect her. Gippal stood by her as well. Some of the Al Bheds that were there drew their weapons and also looked around for the source of the voice.

"Show yourself Ansem!" Kai growled.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" his voice echoed through the temple. "I'm glad to see you survived my hoard of Heartless."

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that to stop us. A lot better." Yuri said.

"Whatever your plan is you're not getting your hands on Rikku!" Ryu snapped at him.

There was a chuckle. "I'm afraid I'm not here for the Princess….this time."

"What?" they all said confused.

"As a matter of fact, I'm here to give you some valuable information. At least for the Princess and the Spirans. I have with me the file of a certain person in this room."

At that moment, Ryu's blood ran cold. He loosened his grip on his katan. _'No…..there's no way.'_

Baralai shifted his gaze to Ryu. He was informed that it was his file that was stolen. Baralai was one of the only people who knew what Ryu had done for the Maesters. That was one reason Ryu didn't take a liking to him. Ryu feared Baralai would use that information for blackmail.

"That's right. You see your dear friend Ryu has been hiding something very horrible from you. I'm sure you're all aware he use to work for the Maester."

Gippal and the other Al Bheds shot him a surprised look.

"Shut up." Ryu said as calmly as he could. Sweat was trickling down his face.

"He probably hasn't told you what he did though. Right? Well, allow me to fill you in."

"Ansem!" Ryu snapped.

"Well your friends here was the Maesters personal assassin."

The room went completely silent. "Not only that, but he also was their scout. Two of his biggest finds were places called the Den of Woes and an island called Bikanel."

"What?" the Spirans asked.

"That's right. After the find the Maesters decided to use the Den of Woes as the final test for the Crimson Squad candidates. As for Bikanel, Maester Seymour had ordered Ryu to locate HOME. He wanted to know it's location just in case something called for it to be…destroyed."

Rikku recalled the events of that day. Events she had blocked from her mind. Yuna and Paine went to their friend and held her in an effort to comfort her. Rikku's eyes began to tear up as she looked at the slump form of Ryu. He had sheathed his katan by then.

"It's not true….is it?"

She hoped with all her might that Ansem was just playing a sick joke on them. They all hoped. Rikku wanted him to turn around and tell her it was a lie. To tell her he never did such a thing…..but he didn't instead…..

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Those two words broke her heart. A folder then dropped in the middle of the lobby. Gippal, Baralai and Nooj walked over to the folder. Gippal picked it up and the three looked through the files, though Baralai already knew what was in it. Gippal's expression hardened.

"He's…..telling the truth." He told everyone in the room.

Rikku broke away from Yuna and Paine's hold and ran at Ryu. She turned him around roughly and slapped him as hard as she could.

"HOW COULD YOU! How could you do such a thing! So many people died that day! My friends and family…..they all suffered that day! I hate you!" she screamed. Tears flowed freely from her face.

Cid pulled his daughter away and handed her over to Yuna and Paine. Tidus joined them. Cid walked up to Ryu and pulled back his arm. Ryu looked at him blankly. Cid punched Ryu so hard that he fell backwards. Maya and Karen were about to run to help him when Ryu stood up and looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't get involved." He said in a monotone voice. He didn't even bother to wipe the blood that dripped from his mouth.

Cid stood back and the Al Bhed in the room surrounded Ryu. Their guns pointed at him.

"Oui pycdynt! So pnudran teat palyica uv dryd yddylg! (You bastard! My brother died because of that attack!)"

"E mucd so cecdan! (I lost my sister!)"

"So feva! (My wife!)"

"So getc! (My kids!)"

"E cruimt gemm oui! (I should kill you!)"

"Cdyht tufh! (Stand down!)" Gippal told them.

"Pid Kebbym…. (But Gippal….)"

"Tu ed! (Do it!)"

The Al Bhed reluctantly put down their weapons. Ryu looked blankly at them all. His eyes looked dull….lifeless.

Gippal handed the file to Baralai. He walked over to Ryu. "I want to know why. Only after that will you be punished."

'_He's waiting for you outside. He wants a rematch.'_ Ansem said to Ryu mentally.

"Start talking." Gippal ordered.

Ryu instead turned away and stared at the door. Sephiroth was on the other side. Waiting to get him. For some reason, that though didn't scare him anymore. He felt like nothing could hurt him anymore.

'_I hate you!'_ Those three words hurt. It hurt even more because Rikku said them. Yet he didn't know why it hurt so much. All he knew was that the instant she said those words, he felt like he died inside.

"Are you going to talk?" Gippal asked.

"Evacuate everyone." He said.

"What?" Gippal asked confused.

Ryu walked away from him and to the door. He stopped in front of it and turned to his sisters.

"Make sure they all get away…..and look after Rikku for me."

"Why? What are you doing?" Maya asked nervously. Karen only looked at him fearfully.

Ryu summoned his wings and kicked the door. It flew off it's hinges. He reached into his coat and pulled out several knifes to throw. Wind blew water into the temple. Lightning flashed causing twisted figures to form outside. However there was one figure that needed no special affects or mother nature to make him look feared. Sephiroth floated in the air. His arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Ryu turned and looked at Kai and Yuri.

"Take care of them." He said with a sad smile.

"Wait!" the they yelled, but he ran out into the rain and threw the knifes at Sephiroth.

"Damn it!" Kai growled.

Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai ran up to them. They had not heard what Ryu had told them.

"What's going on? Why'd he run out like that?" Gippal questioned.

"Sephiroth is here and Ryu wants everyone to leave."

"But isn't safer if we just stay here? If we leave we'll get caught up in the battle." Baralai pointed out.

Just as he finished his sentence there was a loud crash. They looked up to see that Ryu had been smashed through the walls of the temple. He fell on the steps that lead to the Cloister of Trials. He stood up and flew threw the hole that he made.

"That's why." Kai said. "Sephiroth is here with the intention to kill. He doesn't care who gets in his way. His attacks have the potential to destroy this building. Do you still think we should stay?"

Gippal nodded. "Mecdah ib! Fa ryja du ajyliyda. kad uh aedran Let un Pnudranc yencreb. Suja! (Listen up! We have to evacuate. Get on either Cid or Brothers airship. Move!)"

Paine told Yuna and Tidus what Gippal had just said. They nodded and gently pushed Rikku towards the exit. She was still in shock over what just happened. Gippal and Nooj coordinated the evacuation. Baralai followed Yuna and the others to Brothers airship. Maya and Karen lead them from the door out to the rain. Yuna, Paine and Tidus glanced at the battle that raged in the air. Sephiroth teleported behind Ryu and smashed him to the ground. Ryu slowly got up and Sephiroth charged. Ryu stood his ground and held the katan out in front of him.

"Shadow of the Assassin!" a second Ryu appeared. One charged at Sephiroth while the other flew behind him.

Sephiroth slashed the Ryu in front of him. It disappeared in a dust of smoke. The original Ryu came from behind and slashed his back. Sephiroth growled in pain. Ryu then grabbed Sephiroth's hair and swung him around before releasing him to crash into the bridge near the temple. By then Ryu could hear the airship engines starting.

'_Good.'_ He glanced briefly at the sky. The water continued to pour. _'It's been fun guys.'_

Ryu was snapped out of his thoughts by Sephiroth's scream of rage.

"You think you got the best of me! Boy I've only been toying with you up until now! Die!"

He ran up towards Ryu only to disappear and reappear somewhere else and attack him. Ryu could not even block any of the attacks because of Sephiroth's speed. He did so several times creating several cuts on Ryu's body. Then Sephiroth stood a few feet away from Ryu. An evil glint in his eye.

"Fire Storm!"

Ryu saw the ground below him take an orange glow.

"Shit." He said and flew up as fast as he could. The fire followed him. Seeing that the fire was not going to stop rising, he made a sharp turn and out of it's path. He looked down to see Sephiroth was no longer on the ground. He immediately turned around to block his attack. Sephiroth was indeed behind him with another evil glare. He swung his blade down. Hard. Ryu stared in horror as Sephiroth's blade cut through his katan. Next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He dropped the half of the katan he still had in his hands. Sephiroth smirked again and flew behind him. He grabbed the back of Ryu's neck.

"My, my, you have a nice white wing. It would be a shame to have something happen to it."

Ryu's froze in horror. _'Is he going too….'_

Before he could finish his though, Sephiroth placed his hand on the wing and ripped it off. Ryu let out a scream of agony. Sephiroth was enjoying torturing his enemy. He then stabbed the sword through Ryu. The pain that was going through his body was incomprehensible. Sephiroth let him go. As he fell, Sephiroth use his Sin Harvest. Ryu felt is energy get drained. Everything began to get blurry. He knew he was falling, but he didn't have the strength to summon his wings…..wing.

'_Crap. I guess this is the end. I'm sorry….Rikku.'_ Was his final though as he felt the world around him go dark.

Meanwhile on the airship, Karen and Maya watched helplessly. As Sephiroth beat up their brother. Karen had seen Sephiroth's Fire Storm and knew he had stopped messing around with Ryu. She had to do something! They had just found him and now they were going to loose him! Karen ran to Brother and grabbed him by his overall straps.

"Don't leave yet!"

"What!"

"I'm going to save him! Don't you dare leave until I get back!"

Without any other words she ran from the bridge.

"Karen!" Maya screamed. She was going to run after her, but Yuri stopped her.

"Your in no condition to do anything. You're still recovering from using so much magic. I'll go after her."

Yuri quickly ran off after Karen.

"How come you kids ain't left yet?" came a voice over the intercom.

"We're waiting for Karen and Yuri to come back with Ryu." Kai answered for Brother.

"What?"

"You heard me. We won't leave until they come back." Kai said firmly.

"Fine, but you better make sure my daughter and niece get out of there safely." Cid added.

"Will do."

'_Come back soon guys.'_ Kai thought.

Karen and Yuri reached the battle field. They looked up in time to see Ryu falling to the ground. He fell into a rubble of rocks.

"NO!" Karen screamed.

"Damn it! Karen Sephiroth is flying in for the kill!" Yuri told her.

Karen looked up at Sephiroth. Her features hardened. "I won't let him do that!"

She closed her eyes and she began to glow white. Yuri stepped back to give her some room. Her eyes snapped open.

"SEPHIROTH!" she screamed.

The white haired man halted his attack.

"HOLY!" a white light of energy crashed into Sephiroth. He was sent into the canyon wall and then there was an explosion. Sephiroth was buried under the rubble. Karen fell to her knees. Yuri went to her side.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Get Ryu."

Yuri nodded and went to help him. He looked at him. There was a puddle of blood already forming. Karen stood up and walked towards Yuri and Ryu. She almost tripped on her way over. She looked down to see what almost caused her fall. Ryu's Katan lay in two on the floor. Karen carefully picked up the two pieces and continued walking. She wanted to cry at the sight of him. She wiped away the tears that were forming. Crying was not going to help her save him. She helped Yuri by placing Ryu on his back. Together they ran back to the airship. Yuri placed Ryu in his room and allowed Karen to work on him. He quickly ran to the bridge.

------------------------

The others were worried about them. It felt like they had been gone for hours. Suddenly Yuri ran in. He was soaked with water and covered in blood. Yuri looked at Yuna.

"You know white magic right?" he asked with urgency.

Yuna nodded. "You have to come with me! Karen used Holy and is low on magic. Ryu needs to be healed or he's going to die!"

That was enough to get her moving. She ran with Yuri to the elevator. In the meantime, Brother quickly took off into the air. Maya was frozen in her spot. She could not believe that Ryu might die. She turned to Brother.

"Go to Mt. Gagazet."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" she snapped and ran to the elevator. Kai followed her as well.

Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Rikku and Paine remained in the bridge. Paine decided to take Rikku to her room to get some rest. Too much happened to fast for the young Al Bhed…….for everyone.

------------------------

In the battle field, there was a mess of rocks and chunks of the temple laying around. The water pounded mercilessly against the ground. There was a flash of lighting before a hand popped out of a mountain of rubble. Sephiroth pulled himself out and stood on the rubble.

"You got away again." He smiled. "No matter. Hunting you down will make your death all that much sweeter, Ryu Strife."

He laughed as the sky boomed and flashed with lighting. From a distance Ansem watched from the shadows. He was very satisfied with how things went. He had hoped that Ryu would survive somehow. Now it was the time for him to have a little chat with Ryu. If his plan succeeded, he would have a new body in which he could plunge the world into darkness!

AN: Wow, that was long, but you guys deserve it! After all I did take forever to update.

Ryu:…..I might die and Ansem wants my body?

DT: Uh, yeah.

Rikku: Ryu I hate you!

(Rikku whacks Ryu's head mercilessly.)

DT: Now, now Rikku. Don't kill him just yet. Hear him out before you decided to murder him.

Rikku: Like hell I will!

(Ryu runs for his life.)

DT: Hmm, perhaps I should keep Ryu in a safe place until his situation has been explained. Well guys, you know the drill. Review and no flames. Later!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Wow, it's been awhile everyone. Sorry for the delay, my computer decided to get...ill for a lack of better word. For more details on this, visit my profile. I updated it with those details. Anyway a lot of stuff happened aside from the computer. I also reserved Kingdom Hearts II and I'm so excited! I can't wait till March 28th! Hmm, lets see, what else happened. Oh, my cousin went missing. Yeah, she ditched school and I had to find her. Lucky for me, I can read the mind of a fifteen year old and went to look for her at the mall. She was there and I dragged her ass home so she could get taken care of. Uh, what else? Oh, I developed an unhealthy (accoriding to my brother) obessession with Naruto. I even wrote a story about it. (Yes, I am unshamfully advertsing for it.)

Ryu: Nice of you to come back, now please protect me from Rikku. She's still trying to kill me.

DT: Okay, okay.

(DT sticks Ryu into a room with a bullet/magic proof window. Then she locks the door.)

DT: That'll keep you safe until the end of the chapter.

Ryu: What if she hasn't gotten over it by the end of the chapter?

DT: Hmm, then I guess your dead meat.

Ryu:...

Rikku: Ryu! I'm gonna kill you!

(Rikku shoots magic and an assortment of other weapons at the window.)

DT: Uh, I'm sure you'll be fine.

Ryu: I wish I was as confident.

DT: Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for being paitient with me. Most of all I would like to thank **100-percent-hp-fan**, **Blu Rose**, **Faye Leingod**,and **Hiei's Kage** for reviewing and helping me reach 50 reviews. You guys are the best. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the delay. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X-2. Just Ryu, Karen, Maya, Yuri, and Kai.

Ch 13 Memories

It had been over an hour since Maya and Yuri were dropped off on Mt. Gagazet. They told Yuna and Karen to keep Ryu alive until they came back with help. Yuna nodded as did Karen. At the moment, they were in one of the rooms in Bevelle's temple. Baralai was gracious enough to offer them a place to stay. Yuna had kept Ryu alive with her Curaga while Karen was recovering from using Holy. Yuna looked at her patient. He was still unconcious. When Yuna fist took a look at him, she was taken aback by his condition. I mean he had a hole in his chest!

She even feared that he might not make it, however, Karen's fierce determination gave Yuna the strength needed to keep him alive. She sighed and once again attempted to heal the wound. It was strange that no matter how much she and Karen tried, the wound would not close up. Perhaps Sephiroth did something so he could not be healed. The door to the room opened. Yuna turned to see Tidus walking in. He had two mugs in his hand. He handed Yuna one of the mugs, then he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"So, how's he doing?"

Yuna took a sip. The warm liquid slid down her throat and the warmth seemed to spread all over her. "His condition hasn't changed much. Some of the minor cuts have been healed, but that hole in his chest refuses to close up."

Tidus looked at Ryu's body. "It's a miricle he's held on this long."

"I know. When I fist walked into his room, he looked like he might have already been dead. I don't think Karen and Maya could have handeled it if he was."

"I've been meaning to ask, why do Maya and Karen care about him so much? Do they like him or something?"

Yuna sighed. _'I know he told us not to say anything, but I think he would forgive me if I told Tidus.'_

"Believe it or not, they are his sisters."

"Really?" he said in surprise.

Yuna nodded. "But don't tell anyone yet. He asked us to keep it a secret and now I know why."

"Because of what he did." Tidus stated.

"That's right. He probably didn't want them to get involved in his problems."

Tidus sighed. "Well it looks like they can't help but be involved."

Yuna smiled slightly at his comment. He was right. It seemed that no matter what he did, his sisters couldn't help but jump in to help. Like when the hoard of Heartless attacked or when Karen and Yuri went to get him from his fight. Yuna's thoughts then drifted to Rikku. Yuna's smile faded as she though of her cousin. What was going to happen once he recovered? Cid would surely want to have someone else protect his daughter after the revelation of Ryu's past. That had hit them very hard.

"Tidus, have you seen Rikku?"

Tidus took a sip from his mug before starting. "Yeah and she seems to have gotten over her shock. Still, she's pretty down about everything. Paine is with her."

"And Gippal?"

"He's having a talk with Nooj, Baralai and Cid. Baralai's sticking up for Ryu. Looks like they knew each other back then."

"I'm glad someone is."

"What do you make of all this?" Tidus asked his wife.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy that he was the one that gave HOME's location away, but..."

Tidus placed his hand over one of her own. Yuna smiled at him and continued.

"But we have to remember that back then we were devoted to Yevon and it's teachings, some more than others. However, unlike me, he was raised here and had the teachings instilled into him more than I. He told us that he looked up to Auron and wanted to be like him. He probably though that if he became useful to the Maesters that he could some how make Auron proud of him. The Maesters most likely used this and turned him into their tool. It's not like there was someone there to tell him that it was wrong. If anything he was probably praised for it. I won't hold him completely responsible for what he did. I'll even forgive him should he ask for it."

Tidus smiled at his wife. She was always understanding and caring. That's what he loved most about her. He just hoped Rikku could be as understanding as Yuna.

------------------------------------

Paine was sitting in Rikku's temporary room. The young Al Behd was laying in bed curled up into a ball. She hadn't said a word since she yelled at Ryu at Djose. Frankly it was begining to worry her. Ryu was right when he said she prefered Rikku to be hyperactive and cheerful. Still, she knew that someone couldn't always be like that. Even someone like Rikku was bound to be sad every now and then. Even so this did not sit well with her. Whether Rikku knew it or not, she cared about her and Yuna. They were like the sisters she never had. Without them, she might not be the person she is today. With a sigh, she stood up and sat next to Rikku on the bed. She remained silent. After a few moments, she felt the mattress move. She looked over at Rikku. She was now sitting up with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done.

"Why?" she asked to no one in particular.

Paine though carefully before she answered. "Sometimes, we don't know why we do the things we do. We are a mystery to ourselves."

"That doesn't excuse him from what he did! Didn't he care that many people died!"

"That is something you should ask him yourself."

"I can't face him. Not after what happened."

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

Rikku stayed silent for a few minutes. She shifted herself on the bed so she laid on her stomach. She buried her face into her pillow.

"He might leave..."

"Is that all?" Paine asked. She wanted to know Rikku's true feeling towards the blonde haired swordsman. Hopefully that would get her riled up enough to talk.

Rikku sat up abruptly at Paine's question.

"What do you mean is that all? Do you know what's going to happen once people find out? The Al Bhed are going to want his head! And even if he isn't killed, Pops is gonna make sure I never see him again! I'm going to loose him!"

Tears were running down her face.

Paine was surprised at her outburst, but she was glad to know that Rikku did care about Ryu.

"I though you hated him."

Rikku shook her head and wiped away some of her tears. "I was mad...no I'm still mad at him, but I don't hate him. It was just... at that moment, memories from that day came back to me and I reacted the only way I could. He can't leave because he has a lot of explaining to do! If he thinks he's getting off scotch free from this he's got another thing coming!"

Paine smiled slightly at her friend. "You should let him know that. I'm sure he could use some cheering up."

Paine got up and went to sit back in her chair. "After you hit him, his eyes were so dull...so lifeless. I'm surprised he was able to fight Sephiroth in that condition."

Silence followed her statement.

"How is he?" Rikku asked a bit afraid of what she might hear.

"He's still unconcious. The wound in his chest won't close up no matter how much Yuna and Karen try to heal it."

"Is he going to..." Rikku couldn't bring herself to finish the question. Paine knew what she wanted to ask though.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait for Maya and Yuri to get back with the help they went to get."

--------------------

_'Where am I?'_

Ryu wondered what had happened to him. He remembered he fell from the sky after Sephiroth stabbed his sword through him. Everything else was blank.

_'Am I dead or not?'_

He wasn't going to get anywhere if he just asked questions to no one. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was mildly surprised to be greeted by darkness. He held his hand up to his face. Again, he was surprised to find that he could see it. Technically he shoudln't be able to see anything no matter how close it was. After all, there was absolutely no light. He continued to float, or was he falling? It was hard to tell. Well, at least he could deduce that he wasn't in the Farplane. He was sure that this was not the place souls were sent. Unless he was sent here because of the sins he commited in his life. If that was the case, then was he really dead? He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a familiar pull called gravity. He landed gracefully enough on his feet. The spot where he stood was now illuminated by a light. He didn't move as he looked around.

A sob pierced the silence. It echoed around him. He searched around him without moving from his spot. He could not find anyone or anything. A light then shown upon a figure a few feet in front of him. It looked like a small child. It's head was bowed so that it's blonde hair obscured it's face. His eyes widened as he recongized the sobbing figure. Slowly his shaky feet moved forward. The light followed him as he approached the sobbing person. He stood right in front of him.

"Are you really dead Auron?"

Yes, he knew this person well. It was him. He reached out in an attempt to comfort himself, as strange as that sounded, when another voice pierced the darkness.

"Do not cry. Auron was an honorable man and did what had to be done."

Another figure then approached the boy. Ryu gritted his teeth together and clenched his hands. This man, Kinoc, was the one that set him on his path as an assasin.

"Auron said he was gonna come back for me. He said he was gonna help me be great like him." his child self said.

Kinoc put his hand on the childs shoulder. "You still can be great. Auron may not be around to teach you, but I am more than willing to help you on your path to greatness."

His child self looked up at Kinoc with teary eyes.

"Really?"

Kinoc smiled. "Of course, now come, let us begin your training."

Ryu growled and attempted to punch Kinoc, but went right through him. He picked himself off the ground. He turned to glare at the man, but the figures vanish. He took a step forward only to be stopped by a burst of light. He shielded his eyes from the intensity of it. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find the darkness gone. Now, he stood in a forest. Much like the one in Kilika.

"Fight back!"

Ryu snapped his head in the direction of the voice. There was the man he had come to hate. Bynow he had become a Maester. Kinoc was standing behind a pack of Fangs. Ryu remembered this day well. He was supposed to have defeated the pack fiends by himself, however, things didn't go as planned.

The fiends leaped at his nine year old self. Ryu watched as he was driven back, closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. He had managed to swing his sword at one of the fiends, but that left him open for an attack. The Fang drove it's teeth into his arm. Nine year old Ryu dropped his sword and screamed in pain.

Ryu shot a glare at Kinoc who did nothing but watch the scene with a smirk on his face. He shifted his attention back to his younger self. One of the Fangs leaped at Ryu. That caused him to stand on the edge of the cliff. With no where to run, the Fangs went in for the kill. The young Ryu then went flying off the cliff. Seconds later, a blurr flew up into the sky.

This was the day that Ryu discovered he had wings. That would become his gift and his curse. The forest around him became blurred and the scene once again changed. This time however, it did not remain for long. He witnessed his first kill. A man that had spoken against the persecution of the Al Bheds. It shifted again to more people who had fallen by his hand. Why? Because the Maesters commanded it and he carried it out. Finally the scene shifted to that of a few hours in the lobby of Djose Temple. A slap resounded through out the temple.

"HOW COULD YOU! How could you do such a thing! So many people died that day! My friends and family...they all suffered that day! I hate you!"

I hate you. Those three words continued to echo as the scene shattered like a broke mirror.

"Quite upset wasn't she?" a voice asked. "And you have no one to blame but yourself."

Ryu made no attempt to argue with the voice. Why bother? It was right. He was the one who gave away HOME's location. It was his fault she lost friends maybe even family in that attack.. Attack? No, it had been an extermination. He vaugly noticed that the light at his feet began to disappear. It began to be replaced by black tenticles that wrapped themselves around his feet. It began to slowly climb up his legs.

"That's right. Give in to your hopelessness and despair. Let the darkness take you. No one will miss you anyway."

The voice had a point. His friends would be glad they were rid a murderer. His family would get over him anyway. Sure they'd be sad he was gone, but they would easily adjust back to their lives. It's not like he had always been there. Yeah, it would be okay. He would pay for his sins and they no longer had to deal with him. Everyone wins.

-----------------------------

Yuna had screamed in terror as she saw black tenticles wrapping themselves around Ryu's legs. Tidus ran fromthe room to get some help. Seconds later, Tidus returned with Karen and Kai. The others, minus Paine and Rikku, gathered in the room or by the door. Kai and Karen inspected Ryu. Kai cursed under his breath.

"What's happening to him?" Yuna asked concerned.

Kai turned to face them. "Ansem is trying to take him." he said grimly.

"What!" they said alarmed.

"How do we stop him?" Tidus asked urgently.

Kai was about to answer him when someone else beat him to it.

"You don't. He has to repell the darkness with his light." a very familiar voice said.

They all turned towards the door. There was Maya and Yuri with three other people. Two of them they did not recognize, but Karen bore a striking resemblance to the women.while the man reminded them of an older Ryu. More than likely, they were the sibilings parents. However that's not what had them in a stupor. Next to the man was a red cloaked figure that knew all too well.

"A-Auron?" Tidus managed to stutter out.

The ex-Guardian nodded and smiled at them. "It looks like your doing well."

The others made room for their guests to pass. Maya ran over to Ryu and cursed the black tenticles that were working their way up his body. Karen turned to the women she resembled.

"Mom, isn't there anything we can do!"

The women walked over to the bed. She stroked Ryu's cheek fondly. It looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"There's nothing we can do. We can only hope he fights back, but there is one thing I can do..."

She placed her hands over his wound and closed her eyes. A white light seemed to emitt from her and it spread to Ryu's wound. They were amazed that it closed. Yuna was stunned. She and Karen couldn't do it, but this women did it like it was nothing.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

The women smiled. "Everything will be explain later. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Aerith Strife. I'm Karen, Maya,...and Ryu's mother."

The blonde haired man took this as his cue. "And I am Cloud Strife, their father."

Sure they had suspected it, but the confirmation didn't make it less shocking. Auron shook them out of their shock when he walked over to Ryu's bed side. By then, the black tentacles had spread to his abdomen.

"So, are you really giving up? What happened that made you give up all hope? Ryu, you are much stronger than this. Don't let Ansem win."

----------------------------------

_'That voice.'_ Ryu thought. _'It almost sounded like Auron...but that's impossible. He's dead...'_

However the words the voice said held some truth. Ryu was stronger than this. Since when was he a quiter? Not even after the Maester were gone, did he give up on his life. He struggled to find a new place to live. He though he was lucky to have found that bar in Luca. Dirk had given him a chance at bulding a life there with the work he gave him. However, the past wasn't ready to leave him alone. Soon the records keeper in Bevelle contacted him. He wanted a large sum of money to keep Ryu's file a secret. Ryu managed a deal with him. The record keeper would get 100,000 gil if he sold the file to Ryu. Of course all this happened behind Baralai's back. Even he couldn't keep track of what everyone did.

The tentacles were now up to his chest. Was he really going to give in to the darkness? No, he shouldn't, but there was still doubt in his mind. Would his friends be able to forgive him?

------------------------------------------

The Spirans watched in amazement as the tentacles receded back to his abdomen. Auron nodded before speaking to them.

"It seems that he has doubts about fighting the darkness. I believe a little encouragement from those he knows will help him dispell those doubts."

Maya and Karen didn't waste anytime in encouraging their brother.

"Come on Ryu! Don't give in to that scumbag!" Maya shouted.

"We believe in you Ryu! You can get throught this!" Karen also exclaimed.

"Yeah, show him who's boss!" Yuri said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Your not weak. That much you have shown." Kai added more camly than his friends.

Yuna decided to put in her two cents. "Ryu, you're still needed here. Please fight back!"

Everyone else said words of encouragment for the young swordsmen. Even Cid, who they thought would be the one to wish his death, said a thing or two.

------------------------

Ryu heard the words. He knew who said them. He was glad that they didn't want him to go.

"Yet the one who matters hasn't said a word. Has she?" the voice said.

Again the voice was right. Rikku did not say anything. Maybe she didn't care about him.

"That's right. She doesn't care." the voice added.

Ryu shook his head. He had to stop listening to that voice! His friends and family did not want him gone. He couldn't just give up with out a fight.

The darkness around him was once again replaced by the scene at the temple. Ryu held his head between his hands.

"Stop it!" he finally said as he fell to his knees. He shut his eyes. "Stop using this against me!"

---------------------

The occupants of Ryu's room watched as the tentacles would recede to his legs and then back up to his abdomen. At least, it seemed, he was finally fighting back. They saw his face scrunch up like he was in pain. Although he looked like he was in pain, it relieved them that he was showing some type of reaction. It was better than having him lay motionless. Yuna quickly ran out of the room. Ryu needed one more push and she knew just who to go to for it.

----------------------------

Rikku and Paine where sitting comfortably in silence when Yuna burst in. Paine stood up as did Rikku.

"Come with me!"

"What's wrong?" Paine asked.

"Ryu needs your help!"

That was all they needed for them to get moving to Ryu's room. Once there, they were shocked to see Auron calm as ever. It was like being alive was no big deal to him. Auron motioned for them to approach Ryu's bed. Shaking off the shock , they did so. That's when they noticed the tentacles.

"Ansem is trying to take him." Kai said. "Should he succeed, he will use Ryu's body for whatever purpose he has."

"What can we do?" Rikku asked. It seemed like there wasn't much they could.

"He needs a little support."

Paine and Rikku turned to a man that looked like and older Ryu.

Auron nodded. "Fighting the darkness within one's heart it possibily one of the hardest battles ever. Your fighting the doubts and fears buried deep within the heart. Sometimes, it wins out over the light.Let him know that you're here for him so that he can find the strenght to fight."

The two girls nodded. Paine walked up first. She was hesitant to say anything because she could not find the right words. She was not known to be the cheerleader type.

"Ryu...I'm not really good at this, but you are not weak. You have shown us on more than one occasion that your bravery is borderline reckless and that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Paine finished satsified with her statement. She moved over to let Rikku say something. Said Al Bhed walked closer. She rubbed her arm nervously. What could she say to help him? She though back to what Paine told her earlier.

"I dont' hate you." She began "So just come back...please."

---------------------------------

Ryu's eyes snapped open. He let go of his head and stood up. She didn't hate him. Even after knowing what he did, she didn't hate him. None of them did, otherwise, they would not make an attempt to reach him.

"Don't believe a word they say!" the voice said a bit more panicked. "It's all a lie!"

Ryu glared at the darkness around him. "Shut up! I think the one telling lies is you...Ansem!"

The white haired man appeared in front of him. Ryu smirked at the man.

"So, thought you could drive me to the darkness by using my memories against me. Well you got another thing coming."

With a quick movement, he grabbed Ansem's neck.

"I will not turn to the darkness." he gave his neck a squeeze. "My friends an famiy need me and I'll be damned if I let them down. I'll be damned if I let myself wallow in my self-pity ever agian!"

With that he landed a kick at Ansem's stomach and watched him fade. At that instant a blinding white light dissolved the darkness.

------------------------------

Everyone in the room held their breath. The dark tentacles had retreated to his feet. Then they suddenly dissappeared.Ryu groaned and blinked several times to let his eyes adjust to the light. At first everything was blurry, but after a few moments he could make out a face. He let himself smile a little.

"Hey...Rikku."

Said girl couldn't keep herself together and proceeded to hug the life out of him. Everyone in the room let out the breath they were holding. Maya and Karen then proceeded to help Rikku hug the life out of their brother.

"I'm glad your okay."

Ryu managed to get the girls to let go so he could see the person addressing him He gawked at the person who spoke to him. He had the right to when that person resembled himself. He noticed the women that stood next to him. The smiling women reminded him of Karen. All this could only mean that these people where his parents.

"Well, he is your son." said a gruff voice.

Ryu though for a moment that he might go into shock. Standing before him was Auron, the Legendary Guardian that was suppose to be dead.

-----------------------------

AN: I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? More will be explained in the next chapter. So if you want more action you will have to wait for at least two more chapters, but after that it will be an all out action packed war against Ansem and Sephiroth! Whoops, maybe I should have kept quite...about the war part.

Rikku:Waaaa, I'm sorry Ryu!

(Rikku cradles Ryu's unconcious body.)

DT: Oh, yeah, Rikku managed to get into the room and beat the living day lights out of Ryu. Now she feels bad and is inconsolable. She'll get over it eventually. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. You should review and tell me just how much you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Check my profile for updates if you need to know what's going on or send me a message. Either is fine. Later!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello everyone, in case you didn't know, I said I was going to rewrite this chapter since I did not like the last version at all. Well here it is. Seriously thought, I felt like I lost my mojo. Bleh, I hate it when that happens. Well, hopefully this version is A LOT better than the last one. I rewrote almost everything, but I kept a few scenes that I did like. Also I'd like to thank **Imhotep** **Ardeth** **Bey** for giving me input on my lousy chapter. I was not insulted, on the contrary, I'm happy that you took the time to tell me what you found...wrong I suppose is the word. So for helping, I wrote that romantic scene where Ryu gives Rikku his necklace. Okay so lets try this again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters previously mentioned.

Ch 14 Decisions

"A-Auron?" Ryu asked in awe.

The Legendary Guardian nodded. Ryu didn't know what else to say. It was kind of hard to think straight when your supposedly dead mentor/father figure was standing before you. Auron turned to the Spirans and asked them to wait outside a for a moment. They were hesitant since they too wanted to know what was going on. Karen assured them that they would explain once Ryu was taken care of. They agreed and walked out. Gippal told them to meet them in a meeting room down the hall. They could have a proper discussion there. Once Auron heard the door click, he turned back to Ryu.

"There's a perfectly good reason why I'm alive."

That was good to know because Ryu sure couldn't think of one. He couldn't wait to hear what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the Spirans waited patiently in the meeting room. Well some of them waited patiently. Currently, a perky blonde Al Bhed was walking around the room impatiently.

"How about you sit down for a bit?" Tidus suggested."Your going to wear down the floor at that rate."

Rikku looked at everyone in the room with frustration. "How can you be so calm? Did you not notice Auron?"

"Yes, and?" Gippal asked.

"And? He's suppose to be dead. D-E-A-D, dead. As in not alive!" she answered.

"Getting all worked up about it isn't going to answer anything. Take a deep breath and relax." Gippal instructed.

Rikku took his advice and took a long calming breath before she sat down next to Yuna. The next hour or so seemed to drag on for ever. Rikku was about to explode again when the door opened. Auron stepped through followed by Cloud, Karen, Maya, Kai, and Yuri.

"Sorry guys." Karen said. "I hope we didn't make you wait to long."

Rikku was about to say something, but Paine covered her mouth. "It's fine." she said in return.

Karen smiled and sat down with Maya and Cloud. Auron and the boys opted for standing.

"So, Auron." Tidus began. "It's a surprise to see you ...alive."

Auron chuckled at that. "I suppose it is."

"Sir Auron, how did this happen?" Yuna asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

He took a deep breath before he began."There is a worlds were a being called Hades resides. He is the god of the Underworld in this particular world. The spirit of the deceased are sent here and he watches over them. It appears that he also had the ability to call forth spirits that had died on other worlds, regardless of what other gods or spiritual beings say on those worlds. To make a long story short, he called forth my spirit from the Farplane and ordered me to kill Yuri's father."

"Uh, did you do it?" Tidus asked him a little nervous.

"No." he answered gruffly.

"Good, you know just making sure." Tidus answered sheepishly.

"How did you meet Ryu's parents?" Rikku asked this time.

"Actually I just recently met them. It was a couple of days after Maya and Karen were sent here. Sora, Yuri's dad, asked if I could tell them more about this world. So I traveled to Traverse Town to meet with them. It was then they told me about their missing son. I found myself comparing Ryu to Cloud through most of their tale. It was after they told me about his necklace that I was able to confirm his identity. After all, how many people named Ryu could possibly have the same necklace."

They all seemed satisfied with what they were told. As far fetched as the story sounded, they couldn't say it was impossible. After all, they had seen their fair share of strange things. Like Tidus's appearance and disappearance, Shuyin, undead people roaming Spira ... you get the picture. Cloud cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He faced the Al Bhed leader, Cid, who oddly enough had the same name as his friend Cid Highwind.

"I know that what my son has done in the past has hurt you greatly, however, I ask that you forgive him for his actions."

Cid folded his hands on the table and looked seriously at Cloud. "You're asking a lot from me."

"I know."

Cid sighed. "Well from what I've heard and been told, he wasn't completely responsible. Those Yevon Maesters turned him into their tool. Can't really put all the blame on the kid, but I also can't forgive him on behalf of my people. Each one can decide on their own when the time comes, however, I'm willing to give the kid a second chance."

"So would I." Gippal said.

"And me too!" Rikku chirped in.

Cloud smiled. "Thank you."

"There is one more thing Cid." Auron stated.

"What is it?"

"We want you to terminate Ryu's bodyguard contract."

Rikku felt her chest tighten at those words, but didn't know what she could do. Brother watched her from the corner of his eyes. Buddy's words kept running through his mind. _'Why don't you be a good older brother for once and help Rikku.'_ Perhaps it was time to do so.

Cid looked at them questioningly. "What for?"

"We decided to take Ryu on a little training trip. In his current state, he cannot defeat Sephiroth." Auron answered.

"You think he's still alive?" Yuri asked. "There's no way he could have survived Karen's attack. It was a direct hit!"

"Sephiroth is a tough bastard to defeat. I should know." Cloud said.

"That's why we need to train Ryu. Unfortunately, age is catching up with Cloud as well as me." Auron explained. "Sephiroth on the other hand, seems to have found a way to stop aging. It might have something to do with the darkness he's immersed himself in."

"We'd also like to ask you to offer your airship services to us." Cloud continued. "It would make traveling easier."

"Hmm, well I suppose I could do both."

"Great." Cloud then turned to the Gullwings. "I'm also going to ask for your assistance. The keyhole to this world needs to be sealed. This way, Ansem can't continue to bring Heartless into the world. I ask that you help Maya, Karen, Kai, and Yuri with this task. You know this world better than they do. It would make it easier to search with your help."

Yuna nodded. "You can count on us. We want to protect our world too and we'll whatever it takes."

"It's good to see that somethings about you haven't changed." Auron said to Yuna.

She in turn smiled shyly. They continued to discuss travel arrangements until Aerith arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu was uncomfortable to say the least. No matter how he looked at it, it was still strange to have someone fussing over him so much. After his father and sisters left with Kai and Yuri, his mother had taken to showering him with affection. It was really unnerving ...for him. At least now he had a moment to himself. His mother had gone to get him some new clothes since his old ones were no longer wearable. It was at that moment that the door creaked open. Aerith stepped in with a bundle in her hands.

"I hope you'll like your new clothes. I tried to find you something similar to your old ones."

"Anything is fine."

Aerith smiled. She handed him his clothes and told him that she would check on him again in the morning.

"Are you really going to help Yuri and the others?" he asked out of the blue.

"Of course, they need all the help they can get."

Ryu frowned. He was worried she might get hurt. Ansem and Sephiroth were both psychotic, in his opinion anyway.

Seeing his frown, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about you." he answered.

She kissed his forehead in an effort to reassure him. Ryu blushed in embarrassment. Definitely too much affection. He did his best to regained his composure, but Aerith though it was cute. So she hugged him. This had to be one of the happiest days of her life. She had her son back and not only that, but he was worrying about her even if he didn't know her that long! Ryu on the other hand was trying to adjust to being hugged. Before it was a rare occurrence, but now it was becoming an every day event. Aerith pulled back and looked at her sons uncomfortable face. She though it was adorable and hugged him again. Mothers.

Aerith finally let go and told him to get some rest. Ryu nodded and waited for her to leave. Once the door had closed, he got up and decided he was in serious need of a bath. A warm shower was just what he needed. After his bath he inspected his new clothes. Everything was similar to his old outfit except for one piece of clothing. It was a sleeveless black shirt with a zipper and collar. He put it on and zipped it up to just below his neck. The new trench coat Aerith got was also similar to his old, but on the back was an outline of a wolfs head. He placed it on a near by chair since he wasn't going to wear it yet. Then dropped to his bed like a sack of potatoes. His though drifted to what his father and Auron told him. They were going to take him on a training trip so he could take on Sephiroth again. Ryu couldn't argue with that. He had known for a while he needed to do so. While he trained with his father and Auron, Yuri and Kai would begin their search of the keyhole to the world. They needed to lock it to keep Ansem from flooding the world with more Heartless. Maya and Karen would continue to journey with them as well as the Gullwings and his mother. He rolled over and laid on his back. For a few moments, he just simply stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was back in Bevelle. It was the last place he wanted to be, but the situation lead them there.

_'I wonder how Rikku is doing?'_

He hoped she took his resignation well, but at the same time, he hoped she tried to keep him with her. He had to admit to himself that he would miss her. She had become an important person in his life, maybe even more. That kiss on the airship was enough to confirm it, but ...did it mean anything to her? He growled and got up from his bed. Maybe looking for a new weapon would help him clear his mind. With that he grabbed his coat and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aerith entered the meeting room and informed them that Ryu was completely healed. All he needed now was a good nights rest. They were relieved to get some good news after all the bad things that had happened. As Aerith sat next to Cloud, Yuna decided it was a good time to ask how she was able to heal Ryu when she could not. Aerith explained to Yuna that her healing magic was enhanced because she was the last of a race of people called Cetra. On the original world she was born on, she had been killed by Sephiroth, however, she somehow ended up going to Hollow Bastion after her death. It was much later that she was reunited with her friends, Yuffie Kisaragi and Cid Highwind. Squall Leonhart arrived later. They lived there for awhile until the Heartless attacked. They ended up in Traverse Town and decided to help protect the world from the Heartless since they failed to do so in Hollow Bastion. Sora eventually arrived and was revealed to be the Keyblade master. Once he had beaten Malificent, they were able to return to Hollow Bastion to rebuilt it. After Sora beat Ansem, she was also reunited with Cloud, her long lost love. The girls, minus Paine, sighed dreamingly.

"That is so romantic." Rikku told Aerith.

She in turn giggled. "Oh, I don't know about that..."

"But it is!" She insisted. "Love that transcends time and space. It's like Yunie and Tidus!"

After Yuna explained to Aerith what Rikku was talking about, the girls agreed. The guys decided not to add their two cents about romance since they would most likely get shot down. They talked long into the night until Paine decided she needed some rest, everyone else soon followed suit. They parted ways and went to their respective rooms. Soon everyone was asleep minus a few people. One of those people was Brother. He was taking a walk around the temple halls. After considering the idea of helping Rikku during the meeting, he finally decided to do something about it. With his mind made up, he went to look for his father. He found him also walking around the temple.

"Vydran, E haat du dymg du oui. (Father, I need to talk to you.)"

Cid looked at his son strangely. He never wanted to talk about anything before. What brought on this change?

"I'm listening."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maya was walking through the temple halls with Gippal. Originally, she just wanted to take a nice quite stroll to clear her mind, but a nice quite stroll was not what she got. She had run into the Al Bhed after only five minutes of wandering. The Machina Faction leader said it looked like she could use some company and invited himself to join her. At first she was okay with it since it was late and she didn't know what kind of weirdo's lived around there. Now she was willing to take her chances with the weirdo's. His constant flirting was starting to get on her nerves. She normally wouldn't mind that a hot guy was hitting on her, but this particular guy was engaged. She did not mess with guys that had a commitment, however he didn't seem to care.

"So ...are you seeing anyone?"

She finally had enough and stopped walking. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Just curious." he added with a dashing smile.

"Look Gippal, I'm flattered that you find me attractive enough to hit on, but you are engaged. I don't mess with those types of guys."

Gippal got in front of her. "So, would you treat me differently if I wasn't engaged?"

Maya eyed him. "Maybe."

"Are you going to answer my first question?"

"No."

"Okay I get the hint." he put his hands up in defeat. "You know, I don't really want to get married."

Maya looked at him skeptically. "Then why did you agree?"

"Well I expected Rikku to disagree, but when Cid told me she agreed I just went with it. I know it's for the good of our people, but that doesn't mean I like it. I just put up a front for Rikku."

At that moment, Brother rounded a corner and grabbed Gippal's collar. He began to drag him away.

"Hey what's going on?" Gippal asked a little annoyed.

"Shut up and follow me!" Brother responded.

Gippal looked back at Maya. "I'll talk to you later!"

Maya looked on in amusement as the Al Bheds disappeared around a corner. At least she was rid of her annoying companion. She turned and continued her night stroll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikku laid in her bed, unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, she got up and walked out into the hallway. She wandered around aimlessly, lost in her own thoughts. Well, mostly thoughts about Ryu. She tried to picture her life without out him. It was actually a lot more difficult than it seemed. He had become a major part of her life without realizing it. And that kiss...

Her cheeks burned at the thought, however, she didn't regret what had happened. In fact she rather enjoyed it. Something about him always made her heart skip a beat. Even just thinking about him gave her butterflies in her stomach. She felt safe when he was around and whenever he wasn't she would feel anxious and vulnerable. She couldn't bare to be away from him. Her eyes widened. Yuna had told her that love was when you couldn't stand to be apart from that person. She smiled. Yes, she was in love and maybe he felt something for her too. He may have said they shouldn't, but he kissed her back! He was special to her and she was sure of what she felt. She was about to walk to his room when Brother appeared out of nowhere with Gippal

"Hey." Gippal greeted.

"Hi, what's going on?"

"Father wants to speak to you." Brother said seriously.

She was taken aback by his strange behavior. She looked to Gippal for an explanation, but he only shrugged. After a few seconds she nodded and followed Brother and Gippal back to the meeting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu's patience was slowly starting to deteriorate. He had been going to all the old rooms where he use to train or keep his weapons, but found them all locked or boarded up. Like they were trying to keep something evil from coming out ...or going in. His eyes narrowed as he passed a room where prisoners would await their execution, normally by him. He quickened his pace, not wanting to remember what he had done. Finally he reached the last room on his list. It was at the end of a hallway with no lights. At first he couldn't move. The darkness unnerved him, however, if he couldn't face this now then how could he hope to defeat Sephiroth? He took a deep breath and slowly made his way. This hallway was never lit and had no other rooms except for the one at the very end. Soon he found himself at the door to the room ...his old room. However, he was disappointed to find that he could not get in. Unlike the other rooms, this one needed two spheres to open. The only person who could possibly know where the spheres were would be Baralai. He walked away and though about what to do next. It was late and he didn't want to bother him. Perhaps he could ask him about it in the morning before he left. With a sigh, he walked towards the gardens. It had been a long time since he was last there.

Rikku had just gotten out of the meeting room. She was stunned at what had happened. Her father had just broken the engagement. Gippal didn't even protest and what was more stunning was that Brother was the one who set this up! There was one thing she knew she had to do now. She was about to run to Ryu's room when a noise got her attention. It sounded like someone was walking in her general direction. She stood her ground and waited to see who it was. Ryu walked past with a frustrated look. He had his hands in his pockets and his gaze burned into the ground. Rikku decided to see what was up and with the stealth of a thief, followed her unsuspecting prey.

Ryu reached the garden and looked around. It seemed like the garden had turned into a small forest. The trees weren't that big, but they were definitely big enough for a grown person to hide behind. A few were even big enough to climb. He made his way through some bushes and found a clearing. He walked into the middle and laid down. The stars were twinkling brightly in the cloudless sky. Looking at the stars made him wonder about his real home. Could he really leave Spira? It had been his home for most of his life and now he had friends that he really didn't want to abandon. He placed his arm over his eyes. His family would most likely return to their home. If he didn't go, would he be able to still see them? All these questions were beginning to give him a head ache.

"Should I stay or go?" he asked out loud.

"I'd be really sad if you left." someone responded.

Ryu sat up immediately and looked behind him. There was no one there. Hearing voices was not a good sign of his mental health. He shook his head and turned away only to find Rikku kneeling in front of him. He was surprised she was able to sneak up on him like that. In fact, he didn't even hear her movements on the grass. She was good.

"Would you really leave?" she asked sadly.

Ryu frowned when he saw her sad face. The urge to make her happy came back. "I told you once that I don't like to see you sad. If it means that I need to stay to keep you happy then I would."

Rikku smiled again and threw her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ryu was surprised again by her actions.

"What are you..."

"I want to know how you feel about me." She said.

Ryu clutched the grass. "It doesn't matter. You're already taken."

Rikku shook her head. "Not anymore. Pops broke the engagement."

"What?" That was another shocker for Ryu. Why would Cid do that?

"Now tell me." Rikku said firmly. "I need to know before you go on your trip."

"I... don't know what call this feeling I have, but I do know one thing." He hugged her closer to him. "I want to make you happy. I want to keep you safe, but most of all I don't want to be apart from you."

Rikku could feel her cheeks begin to burn. How was it that he made her feel like this? She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She looked for any signs that he might be lying, but found nothing. Only two blue orbs that looked at her with care, adoration, and...

"It's called love silly."

Ryu tilted his head to one side in question. Rikku giggled at how cute he looked.

'_Love? Is that what it was called.'_ He smirked and leaned closer to her.

"What about you... Rikku."

The way he said her name made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. She could feel the heat was starting to spread to her neck. "How do you do that?" she asked with a pout.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

He chuckled. "I do, but I like to mess with you." he said before he pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened, but then she slowly closed them and kissed him back. Nothing could ruin this moment ...except for a noise coming from the bushes. The two love birds separated and looked at each other questioningly.

"Did you hear that?" Ryu asked.

Rikku nodded. He hoped it had been his imagination, but it looked like he was wrong. "Alright, come out whoever you are!"

They were both surprised to see Yuna, Tidus and Paine stand up from the bushes behind them. Yuna looked embarrassed while Tidus was giving Ryu a thumbs up. Paine just smirked at them and continued to record this precious blackmai ...I mean precious moment.

"Way to go Ryu!" Tidus cheered. "I bet you were going to go all the way if we hadn't interrupted."

Yuna smacked Tidus's head. "Don't be so vulgar!"

"Go all the way!" came a shout from a tree. Four people jumped down and walked into the clearing. It was Yuri, Kai, Maya, and Karen. Yuri looked at Ryu with awe.

"Dude," Yuri began. "You are my hero!"

"Thanks ...I think." Ryu responded.

"You weren't going to take advantage of Rikku ...were you Ryu?" his sisters looked at him sternly.

"No one is taking advantage of my little girl!" Cid screamed while jumping out of a different bush. "You and me are gonna have a little talk after this." he said menacingly.

"POPS! He was not going to take advantage of me!" Rikku said turning even more red.

"Who else is here?" Ryu asked exasperated.

Cloud, Aerith, Baralai, and Gippal came out into the clearing. Ryu groaned and hung his head. Rikku covered her face with her hands. Didn't they ever hear of something called privacy! Ryu, with much effort, looked at his parents. Aerith looked at apologetically and Cloud was trying to get Cid to calm down.

"I'm sorry son, we heard from you sister that Rikku was going to confess her undying love for you and I just had to see."

Ryu glanced at Maya and Karen. "Where did you two hear this?"

Maya laughed nervously. "Well, I heard it from Gippal, then told Karen and we told mom and dad and also had to tell the boys. Yuri then told Tidus who told Yuna and Paine who..."

"Okay, I get the picture." he sighed. "Can I please get some privacy?"

"Of course." Aerith said. She walked over to her daughters and the boys and gently pushed them towards the temple.

"Don't do anything naughty!" his sisters yelled.

Ryu mumbled something, but nodded just to make them leave. Cloud took care of Cid, who was reluctant to leave his daughter alone. Yuna mouthed congrats to Rikku and pulled Tidus and Paine away. Rikku and Ryu sighed. They were finally alone... so why didn't it feel like it?

"Do you really think they're gone?" Rikku asked.

"I doubt it."

"So much for privacy." Rikku sighed.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to do something about that." Ryu said with a smile.

He summoned his wing and wrapped it around them. Rikku looked at him with concern.

"What happened to your other wing?"

Ryu didn't really want to tell her. It would make her worry even more if she knew. However, he doubted she'd let him worm his way out of that question.

"Sephiroth tore my other wing off." He said as he looked at the grass like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you going to be okay fighting him next time?" she asked as she played with his necklace.

"I'm not going to say I'll come out completely unscathed, but with the training Auron and my father give me, I should be able to beat him."

"With out dying?" she asked hopefully.

"With out dying." he confirmed.

Rikku cupped his face in her hands and lifted his head. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

Ryu smiled and reached for his necklace. After he unhooked it, he carefully placed it around Rikku's neck. He then gently grabbed her hands and held them in his own.

"I promise I'll come back and until I do I want you to keep that necklace safe for me. Okay?"

Rikku nodded and leaned closer to seal the promise. In the bushes, the others had not left.

"Can you see anything?" Yuri asked.

Paine shook her head. "No, seems like Ryu knows how to get privacy when he wants it."

The others 'awed' in disappointment. With nothing else to do, they decided to get some sleep. On the way, Aerith asked for a copy of the sphere. Paine gladly agreed to supply her with more memorable sphere's she'd been collecting.

Gippal looked at Brother, who was standing by the entrance to the temple. He stayed behind with him until the others had gone in. He looked at his fellow Al Bhed with a smirk.

"So, why did **you** want the engagement broken?"

Brother hmped. "Neggi tacanjac du pa fedr cusauha fru sygac ran rybbo. (Rikku deserves to be with someone who makes her happy.)"

"And I didn't?"

"Oui pnuga ran raynd... aq-puto kiynt. Yht syopa dryd'c dra naycuh E teth'd mega Noi vnus dra pakehhehk. E teth'd fyhd yhudran nabayd (You broke her heart... ex-body guard. And maybe that's the reason I didn't like Ryu from the beginning. I didn't want another repeat.)"

"You never did forgive me for that." Gippal said sheepishly. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you made the right decision." He concluded and patted Brother's back.

Brother said no more and walked into the temple. He needed a good nights rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everyone was awoken by the sound of Cid's screams. Apparently, he found Rikku had spent the night in Ryu's room. Although, both were vehemently denying that they did anything but sleep, Cid didn't buy it and dragged his daughter out of the room. Cid promised Ryu they'd have plenty of time to have a 'nice' talk later. Soon he was joined by his parents and sisters. He explained to them that Rikku wanted to spend as much time with him as possible and some how convinced him to let her sleep with him. He assured them that was all they did. Cloud tried to make him feel better and told him that everything would be alright. He could understand why Cid was overprotective of his little girl. After all, he was the father to two. Ryu was left alone to get ready for the rest of the day. He took a shower and then went looking for Baralai. He needed a weapon and the only one he wanted to use was in his old room. He asked the monks where he could find Baralai and was directed to his office. Since he was the Praetor, he was a busy man, so Ryu waited until he was ushered into the office. Baralai confirmed that he indeed had the spheres, but he wanted to know what he was taking out of the room.

"My swords." Ryu answered simply.

"The ones that you use too..."

"Yeah." he quickly replied.

"You've changed a lot since the day I met you."

"So have you. You know I owe you a lot."

"I didn't help you so you could owe me, I did it because I wanted to."

"That may be the case, but it seems no matter what I do, I can't pay you back. I guess that's one reason I avoided this place. I didn't want to be reminded of what I did or what I owe."

Baralai opened a drawer and pulled out a key. Then he stood and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and revealed several spheres. He grabbed two and motioned for Ryu to follow him. They walked to Ryu's old room and stopped. Baralai turned to him with a serious face.

"If you want to pay me back, then you can do it by beating Sephiroth." he placed the spheres into their respective slots. The door opened. "Just come back alive."

As he walked away, he heard Ryu say a thank you to him. Baralai smiled and continued on his way. He really was happy Ryu had lightened up. The day he helped him escape from Bevelle, Ryu had threatened to kill him if he ever revealed his past. Back then, he had no doubt he would carry out his threat, but this new Ryu didn't seem like he would kill him for that. Ryu watched him leave for a moment before he walked into the room. He stood at the door way and looked around. Dust covered everything. It seemed like no one had entered since the day he left. He scanned the room for what he was looking for. There on the wall over the bed, two swords were hung in an X-shape. He smirked and walked over to the swords. He carefully got them down and blew some of the dust off. These were the perfect weapons to fight Sephiroth with, however, there was a modification he wanted to make. That could be done later though. Satisfied, he walked out of the room, this time, never to return.

In just a few hours, he was making his way to Cid's airship. He was a little disappointed since he hadn't seen Rikku since that mornings incident. They hadn't even been together for a day and Cid was already making this hard. He arrived outside and was promptly embraced by Rikku. She gave him a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"Sorry my dad was being..."

"Overprotective?" he offered as he hugged her back.

"Well I was going to say old fashioned, but that works too."

Ryu chuckled. He really wished he could spend more time with her. However, he needed to go.

"I have to go." he stated.

"I know." She answered quietly.

"Stay safe and I'll try to keep in touch."

Rikku looked up at him. "You be careful too. I want you back in one piece."

Ryu leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I will."

They both reluctantly let go of each other. Ryu stopped for a second to say good bye to his mother and sister.

"Look after them." Ryu told Kai and Yuri.

"You can count on us!" Yuri said.

"Don't worry, we will." Kai assured him.

Ryu nodded and walked to Cloud and Auron. They waved one last time before climbing into the airship.

"You better not cheat on me!" Rikku yelled after Ryu.

"We'll make sure he doesn't." Cloud waved to Rikku.

That actually made Rikku feel a lot more comfortable. Once the airship was gone, The Gullwings and the others decided they too needed to get moving. Shinra wanted to help again to pay back Ryu for rescuing him. They were more than happy to welcome him back. They gathered some supplies and headed off. On the airship Rikku was happily playing with her new accessory. Yuna looked at her cousin and smiled. She was glad Rikku was finally happy.

"Okay guys, we need to find this keyhole. Any idea's of where we should look?" Yuri asked.

"How about Zanarkand?" Tidus suggested.

"It seems fitting for the place to hold the keyhole to another world." Paine agreed.

Yuri pumped his fist into the air. "Alright then, it's off to Zanarkand we go!"

AN: I think that turned out better and I even made it longer! If you already reviewed, thank you, but if you haven't then you can if you want or are able to. Just no flames. My next update should be soon since I'm done with school so look out for it, until then, later!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy revising Ch 14 because I didn't like it, then my computer broke and I had to get a new one, but there was something wrong with the new one and had to get it fixed. (sigh) It was so annoying how I couldn't get anything done.

Ryu: It's nice to see your back though.

DT: Thank you. I missed you guys too.

Rikku: It was lonely with out you here. Don't take so long next time.

DT: I'll try, after all, I don't want to keep my readers in suspense forever.

Rikku: Well then stop blabbing and start the story already!

DT: Okay, okay. I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts. Now let's get this chapter started!

Ch 15 The Keyhole

Yuri whistled as he walked out of the airship. They stopped for a moment to observe their surroundings. Zanarkand was... kind of creepy in his opinion. I mean there was no one around, not even any animals. Yuna looked around nervously as did Rikku and Paine.

"What a cheerful looking place." Kai said sarcastically.

"So... this is Zanarkand?" Yuri questioned. Yuna nodded in return. "It's not haunted is it?"

"Uh, well, there was a time you could see... images of people from the past, but not anymore... I think." Rikku said as she searched around the area.

"What's wrong?" Paine asked. "Scared?"

Yuri puffed out his chest. "N-no, just wondering..."

"Is everything alright?" Maya asked Yuna.

Yuna continued to looked around uncertainly. "Well I could be worrying about nothing, but there was a lot of monkeys running around the area."

"Yeah, they were all over the place the last time we visited." Rikku added.

"Maybe they're hiding from danger." Karen suggested.

_'Or could the Heartless have gotten to them.' _Aerith wondered, but didn't voice her thoughts.

"I don't know." Yuna said in doubt. From what she noticed, these monkey's weren't afraid of anything. Not the people and not even the fiends that roamed the ruins! So why did they suddenly disappear? Tidus went up to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. They're probably hiding in the ruins. Let's keep moving, I'm sure we'll run into them." Tidus said reassuringly.

Yuna nodded and motioned for everyone to follow her. As he walked, Yuri looked in wonder at the floating green lights. He reached out to grab one but missed. He tried again, but it continued to elude him. He frowned and jumped at one. Unfortunately, he ended up hitting his head on a column. The girls giggled while Kai sighed in frustration. He walked over to his friend and help him up.

"I swear Yuri, your the clumsiest person I know."

Yuri chuckled. "Sorry, but I just wanted to hold one. What is it anyway?"

"Well," Yuna began, "They are called Pyreflies. They are the spirits of the dead." she began to walk again with the others following. "When I was a summoner, I had to perform a ritual called 'Sending'. This helped guide the spirits to the Farplane, otherwise, they might turn into fiends."

Just as she finished saying that, a fiend jumped out of nowhere and attacked them. Yuri screamed in surprise and nearly ran away, however, Kai was kind enough to grab him by the collar and keep him from leaving. Yuna, Tidus, Paine and Rikku disposed of it rather quickly. Yuri and the others watched as Pyreflies exited the fiends body.

"So, uh, you're saying that that fiend...use to be a person?" Yuri asked.

Yuna nodded.

"Do all the dead turn into fiends?" Maya asked, now curious.

"Well not everyone." Tidus said. "It depends on the persons personality and circumstances of death. Sometimes the spirit gets jealous of the living which can turn to hatred and that makes it turn into a fiend. Other people accept death and go to the Farplane without a sending."

Rikku jumped in and added in some more information. "But in the case of Auron, he was able to keep his original form and didn't turn into a fiend. That creep Seymour was also able to pull that off. Then of course there was Shuyin who could posses a person, he was definitely a strange one. Anyway, we call these people unsent. "

"These are a few exceptions to the rule." Paine said. "Well, we better keep moving. We're not getting anywhere by talking."

"Right!" They all said.

Once again they continued their journey into the ruins of Zanarkand. They encountered a few fiends but nothing major, although, Yuri and the others were wondering why they hadn't come across any Heartless. Since Ansem had been hanging around Spira for awhile, they expected the whole world to have Heartless. Their thoughts where interrupted when they came to a stop. Their path was being blocked. A giant stone door was keeping them from advancing. Yuna sighed. She had forgotten that Isaaru had sealed off the entrance because of the monkeys.

"This is just great." Rikku said as she shook her head. "What are we going to do? Blast our way through?"

Paine walked up to the massive door and knocked on it. "I know we defeated Vegnagun and you three fought Sin, but I don't know if we'll be able to make a dent in this thing."

Tidus drew his sword. "Don't worry girls, let the men take care of this." he smirked to Kai and Yuri.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged before drawing their Keyblades. They let out a battle cry and slammed their swords on the door. The girls looked for a place to sit. This looked like it was going to take awhile. After fifteen minutes of whacking at the door, they boys sat on the ground exhausted. Paine was right, they hardly put a dent in it! While the boys had been trying to break down the door, Aerith had been carefully scanning the entire area. She had spotted a faintly glowing object on one of the walls. This could very well be the switch to open the door.

"If you boys are done, I think I'll try something too." Aerith said.

She stood up and walked over to the glowing object. She figured there was no harm in touching it and placed her hand on it. The whole room suddenly began to shake. The boys stood up and backed away from the door. Aerith turned towards them and watched with pleasure as the door moved. Once the door was open, she moved past the boys and continued to walk into the ruins. The girls followed her.

"Next time, let a women take care of little things like these." Karen told the boys with a smile.

With their masculine pride hurt, the boys followed the girls while grumbling about how they could have thought of that too. Of course, their complaints went unheard by the girls. Yuna looked around the hallway with a frown. She had hoped Tidus was right, but her hopes were now diminished. The hallway leading to the Cloister of Trails was empty. There was no sign of the monkeys that had overrun the ruins.

"Rikku, Paine, something is definitely wrong." she said.

"No use denying it now." Paine said.

"I hope they're alright." Rikku said worried.

A noise echoed through the hallway. They quickly drew their weapons and scanned the area trying to pin point the source of the noise. Something scurried along the ground, but they were unable to identify what it was because of it's fast movements. Suddenly, a blur jumped into the air and landed on Yuri's head. Yuri reached up to it and attempted to remove the object. It screeched as Yuri grabbed it's furry little legs.

"Get if off of me!" he said as he struggled to pry it off.

"Yuri stop moving around. Your going to..." Kai didn't finish since Yuri tripped over a large rock. "Never mind."

Rikku went over to the fallen Yuri and lifted off a little monkey from his face. Yuri sat up and glared at it. There was little scratch marks on the side of his face.

"Well, at least there's one monkey around." Rikku said as she cradled it in her arms like a baby.

The monkey suddenly became erratic and began to screeched. It climbed onto Rikku's head and screeched in the direction of the Cloister of Trials.

"That's probably not a good thing." Tidus said.

They all drew their weapons again. There was a rumble and fiends burst out from the Cloister. Two Gucumatz and three Anole watched them from the stairs. Tidus was about to charge, but stopped when some Shadows popped out of the ground right in front of them.

"Heartless!" Yuri exclaimed.

"So they finally show up." Kai sneered.

"Wait, what are they doing?" Maya asked when the Heartless turned from them and instead attacked the fiends.

They watched with stunned expressions when one of the Shadow heartless merged with the one of the Anole. The others followed the Shadows lead and merged with the remaining fiends.

"I-Is that possible?" Rikku asked.

"I guess it is now." Kai answered. He turned to them. "Look regardless of what just happened, we need to get past them if we want to find the keyhole."

Yuri nodded. "Right, no matter how strong those things are now, we'll beat them no matter what!"

"Right!" they said with renewed confidence and charged at the Heartless-fiends.

The now Heartless-Gucumatz roared and stretched it's two tentacle like hands at Yuri and Kai. The two Keyblade wielders deflected the oncoming attack, however to their surprise, the tentacles simply change direction in midair and hit them from behind. They were sent skidding across the floor. Maya and Karen went towards the other Heartless-Gucumatz and fired a Firaga at it. The Heartless-fiend sunk to the ground to avoid the attack and moved towards the two girls. Karen nodded to Maya who then jumped into the air. The Heartless-fiend resurfaced and attacked the now lone Karen, however, it was then suddenly frozen to it's spot by a Blizaga spell. Maya landed gracefully and high fived her sister.

"Even if they are merged, they are still so easy to trick." Maya said with a smile.

"Yup, now lets destroy it!" Karen said enthusiastically.

Aerith walked up to her daughters. "Let me take care of this. Help out Yuri and Kai, they seem to be having trouble with it's twin."

The girls nodded and made their way to the boys. Aerith turned to the Heartless-fiend and smiled sweetly at it. "It's time to die."

If fiends or Heartless could sweat drop, then this one would have a giant one on it's head. How can someone say something so horrible and sound sweet at the same time? The Heartless-fiend would have pondered it more, but Aerith slammed it with a Holy spell and ended it's existence. Well at least the Heartless existence was erased, but as for the fiend, hopefully it's soul would find it's way to the Farplane. Meanwhile, YRP and Tidus had their hands full with the three Heartless-Anole. The trouble was that the Anole gained the ability to cling to things, so one of them used this ability to hang from the ceiling and attack them with it's spiky back from there. Another would sink into the ground and jump out and get a quick hit in, while the other would attack head on and also stretch it's spikes to attack them all at the same time. The one on the ceiling attacked again, but it's attack did not hit any of them. Aerith had cast a protect spell right before the attack reached them. Tidus took this opportunity to charge at the Anole that was attacking from a distance.

"Take this!" Tidus ran towards the fiends and got a quick hit in. The quickly turned and went in for another strike.

While Tidus took care of that one, Yuna went Trigger happy on the Heartless-Anole on the ceiling. It lost it's grasp and fell towards the ground. Paine then jumped in the air and sliced the Heartless-fiend in two. Rikku look towards the last Heartless-Anole. It sunk to ground and went towards her. She jumped to avoid a hit, but not before the monkey rummaged through her pouch and threw something out. That something turned out to be a grenade. The explosion caused the Heartless-fiend to jump out in surprise. When she landed, Rikku quickly turned towards it and sliced it with her daggers. Once it was gone, she petted the monkeys head.

"You and I make a great team! I think I'll keep you."

Maya, Karen, Yuri, and Kai walked up to them.

"Well that's one threat eliminated." Kai said. "However, we better hurry it up."

Maya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, even though these new hybrids aren't any more powerful than your regular Shadows, I have a hunch that if the fiends were to merge with a more powerful Heartless then we'd be in trouble."

"We definitely don't want to take that chance." Karen finished.

"Then we better get moving." Aerith said.

The Spirans nodded and together they made a run for the Cloister of Trials.

-------------------------------------

Ryu fell to the ground in exhaustion. No sooner had they landed in the forest between Guadosalam and the Moonflow, Auron and Cloud decided to get his training started. Ryu never imagined that his father and Auron were so powerful. Fighting one of them was hard enough, but fighting them as a team was impossible! He looked tiredly at the now darkening sky and wondered how everyone else was doing. Hopefully they hadn't run into too much trouble. He did not like the idea of Rikku getting hurt. That had been bothering him for the better part of the day, but he kept reminding himself that Rikku could take care of herself, plus she had all her friends there to protect her.

"Do you plan to lay there all night?" came a low voice. Ryu shifted his eyes over to his father. "If you are not strong enough to get back to the airship, then how do you expect to beat Sephiroth?"

The questioned irked him, but didn't reply. Instead he pushed himself off the ground to a sitting positioned. After all, actions spoke louder than words. His body hurt, but he pushed past the pain and stood up. His father smiled and Auron smirked behind his high collar. Ryu picked up his swords and sheath them. He walked towards the airship to get some rest before the next day. Auron looked away from Ryu's retreating form and looked at the sunset.

"Do you think he'll be ready?"

Cloud joined Auron in viewing the sunset. "He has too. That's why we must push him to his limits these next couple of days."

Auron nodded. "The key to his victory will lie in his speed and his sword techniques."

"Hmm, I suppose that's true, but I've also been thinking of improving one of his old techniques." Cloud said as he sat on the ground.

"Would it help?"

"Yes. I asked him to describe what it did and I believe this could be his trump card, but he seems unwilling to use it."

"Then I'm assuming it's one of his assassination techniques." Auron concluded.

Cloud nodded. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Ryu was making his way through the halls of the Fahrenheit. Since it was his first time on it, he was a little lost. Though he didn't mind since he hoped this would help him avoid Cid. After they left Bevelle, he avoided Cid like the plague. The 'talk' he kept eluding to was beginning to scare him and that was saying a lot since there was not much he WAS scared of. He let out a sigh of relief once he reached his room. At least now he didn't have to worry about Cid...

"About time you got back." a gruff voice said.

Ryu stopped reaching for the door knob and looked to his left. Cid was standing there with his arms crossed. A frown decorated his face. Ryu forced a smile for the Al Bhed leader.

"Hey..."

"Don't 'hey' me. Come on kid, I said we were gonna have a 'nice' talk."

Ryu suppressed a groan and followed the bald man. He was lead to the bridge where Cid kicked out anyone that was there. Once they were alone Cid turned to look at Ryu. He circled Ryu like a shark, examining him with a critical eye.

"So tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

_'My intentions?' _Ryu though confused. Well he was Rikku's boyfriend now so he guessed that meant they would do... whatever a boyfriend and girlfriend did. Though he wasn't so sure what since this was his first realtionship, but he believed they went on dates. Which involved eating dinner together and such, however he had a funny feeling that wasn't what Cid was worried about. Although he had been raised with limited knowledge of the female species, he got a rude awakening when he began to work at Dirk's bar. The girls made not so subtle advances towards him. Dirk had noticed Ryu's confusion and took it upon himself to explain to him the relationship between a man and a women. Needless to say it was one of the most embarrassing 'talks' he ever had.

"Cid, if you're worried that all I'm going to use Rikku for is sex then think again. If that's all I cared about then I would have done it with every girl that threw herself at me."

"But you haven't?" Cid asked skeptically.

"No. I don't think it's right to use a women just for her body." Ryu sighed at Cid's overprotectiveness. "Look if you're really worried about it then I'll make you a promise."

"I'm listening."

"Fine, I promise I won't have sex with Rikku."

"Unless you marry her." Cid added.

Ryu raised an eyebrow at that. Marriage? Wasn't that a little too soon? After all, he hadn't even had a date with Rikku yet. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that he was being set up. Cid noticed Ryu's hesitation and decided to push him a little more.

"What's wrong? Can't commit? If ya can't then I'm having seconds thoughts about a guy like you dating my daughter."

Ryu frowned. "I'm not afraid if that's what your insinuating. Fine then. I promise I won't have sex with Rikku unless I marry her. Happy?"

Cid nodded. "Well then you're free to go kid."

Ryu left feeling a little better. Though, the idea of a marriage to Rikku was now plaguing his mind. Now he was sure he had been set up. Cloud and Auron walked into the bridge minutes after Ryu had left.

"Where is everyone?" Cloud asked after looking around.

"I kicked them out so I could have a little chat with you're son."

"Don't tell me you tried to scare him off." Cloud said with a shake of his head.

"Nope."

"That's a surprise." Auron commented.

"Hey now, I'm not all bad."

"So what did you tell him?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Nothing special. Just making sure my daughter **will** end up married. Don't want her still being single by the age of 25."

Cloud and Auron could only speculate what went on. I mean there was no way he could have gotten Ryu to even consider marriage. Right?

--------------------------------------

Yuri fell too his knees in exhaustion. They had finally reached their destination after practically sprinting through the Cloister of Trials. Yuri stood up and walked over to a hole in the ground. Kai promptly pulled him back though. He had known Yuri for a majority of his life and knowing Yuri, he would fall into the hole. The last thing he wanted to deal was locating him in what looked like a bottomless pit.

"Alright Yuri, get to work and seal the Keyhole. I want to get out of here before something else shows up."

"Why don't you?"

"Because it's your turn to seal this one. I sealed the last one."

"Right, right." Yuri said. He pulled out his Keyblade and waited for it to respond. To all their delight, the Keyblade began to glow. Some where in the dark sky, a light reacted and a keyhole appeared. Yuri pointed the Keyblade at it and a light shot out from the tip and into the keyhole. There was a click and the light died down. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"ARG!" a scream echoed around them. "What have you done!"

"Crap." Kai said. "It's Ansem."

Suddenly it began to rumble.

"That can't be good." Rikku said as she held on to her monkey protectively.

Ansem then popped out of the hole. He looked angrier than a Killer Bee. "You may have locked the Keyhole, but that will not stop me from plunging this world into darkness!"

Heartless began to pour out of the hole.

"There's no way we can fight them all!" Yuri screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Aerith yelled at the teens.

They took off running through the Cloister once again. Any fiend that got in their way was blasted away by Aerith's Holy spell. Rikku radioed Brother to pick them up and to have the hanger open for them. Brother wanted to know what was going on, but Rikku told him to shut his trap and to do what he was told. Of course that made Brother angry, but Rikku just ignored him. They burst through the ruins and made it outside. The Heartless were still hot on their tail. Aerith attempted to slow them down by caving in the entrance. At least that way, the Heartless that could not sink into the ground would get stuck for a moment. She continued to run and made it to the hanger with her daughters. The hanger closed and the airship took off. They went to the bridge and observed Zanarkand from the air. What they saw shocked them. Heartless were crawling all over the ancient ruins.

"Oh my..." Yuna said in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Kai slammed his fist into his hand. "He's getting desperate."

"Does this mean he's going to destroy Spira?" Tidus asked Kai.

Kai nodded his head. "He'll overrun the entire world with Heartless and turn everyone into Heartless along the way."

"No..." Rikku whispered.

"We won't let that happen." Maya spoke up. "If he thinks he's going to get away with it he's got another thing coming."

"Oh, no." Karen said.

"Look." Paine nodded towards the window.

They turned their attention back to the ground. The Heartless began to make their way from Zanarkand towards Mt. Gagazet.

Yuna gasped. "We have to warn Kimahri and the other Ronso!"

Brother nodded. "Right, then off of to Mt. Gagazet!"

Aerith made her way to Shinra and asked if she he could contact Cid. She needed to update Cloud on the new developments.

"Contact Baralai, Nooj and Gippal after you're done." Kai told her. "Tell them we're going to war."

Everyone took a moment to absorb the words Kai just uttered. There really was no avoiding it. If they were going to combat an army of Heartless that big, then they would need an army of their own. Yuna could not believe this was happening again. It seemed like just yesterday that Rikku, Paine and she fought to save their homes, but now it was once again in danger. It felt like all that work was for nothing. Tidus pulled Yuna into a comforting hug. The Spirans looked sadly at Zanarkand as the airship flew farther away. The once holy land now covered in darkness.

------------------------------------

AN: Well that's the end of that chapter. What will happen to the Ronso? Will Ryu become strong enough to fight Sephiroth before he shows up again? Will the Spiran army be enough to defeat the Heartless?

Ryu: Why are you asking them all these questions? Only you know the answer!

DT: Oh, um, er,...

Rikku: She just wants to be a meanie that's why.

DT: (In a sad voice) I am not a meanie...

Ryu: Whatever, anyway. Please review if you can but no flames.

DT: Until next time and hopefully it won't take so long.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Yay, I finally updated! Someone order a pizza and lets have a party!

Ryu: Is it really that big of a deal?

DT: (Gasp) How can you say that so calmly? Of course it is! I bet my fans are dying to know what happens next!

Rikku: You have fans?

DT: (Cries) Now you're the meanie...

Rikku: Um...Okay...

Ryu: Freak.

Rikku: Uh well thanks to **100-percent-hp-fan**, **Blu Rose** and **Faye Leingod** for reviewing. It makes DT very happy to get them. Trust us.

Ryu: Now go on and read while I get DT to stop being such a baby...and a freak.

Rikku: Good luck on that last part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch 16 Battle Preparations

Yuna practically, scratch that, she **did** jump out of the hanger once they reached Mt. Gagazet. Her little stunt nearly gave Brother and Tidus a heart attack while everyone else was too stunned for words. After Brother safely landed the airship, everyone except Aerith, Brother, Buddy and Shinra went after the former summoner. Unlike Yuna, they had no guts to jump out of a moving vehicle and they were not ashamed to admit that. It didn't take them long to catch up to Yuna, who was already talking with Kimahri. Other Ronso were gathering around the pair. The blue Ronso looked in their direction which caused Yuna to turn around too.

"Yuna explain the danger that comes." Kimahri told them.

"So what are you waiting for? Get everyone on the airship!" Rikku said urgently.

Kimahri shook his head.

"What?" Yuna asked confused.

Kimahri crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is Ronso duty to protect mountain. Ronso fight anyone who tries to destroy it."

"But Kimahri, there's a swarm of them heading this way!" Tidus said trying to persuade the Ronso elder. "There's no way you can defeat them all!"

"Ronso will not abandon home!" Garik roared. "We fight enemy with all Ronso strength!"

Kimahri nodded. "Even if we not defeat enemy, we can slow them down."

"But Kimahri!" Yuna was about to protest when Yuri stopped her. He looked at Kimahri with a grim expression.

"You're going to try to buy us time so we can properly prepare to fight them... right?"

"Ronso not run from battle like scared kitten. Instead Ronso fight and help Yuna by giving her more time."

Yuri grabbed Yuna's shoulders and made her face him. In a rare moment, for him at least, Yuri looked serious.

"Yuna I know this may be hard, but they've made their decision. We can't waste anymore time here. We need to get that army prepared, otherwise the sacrifice they're making will be for nothing!"

Yuna pulled away from Yuri and looked at Kimahri. Tears built up in her eyes.

"I will see you again...right?"

The Ronso elder nodded. "Go Yuna. Protect Spira once again."

She ran up to Kimahri and gave him a hug before pulling away and running into her husbands arms. Rikku, Paine, and Tidus looked at the gathered Ronso with sadness.

Tidus nodded to the Ronso. "Good luck. I hope this won't be our last meeting."

He then gently guided Yuna back to the Celsius.

"I guess this is good bye then. Be careful okay big guy?" Rikku said as she too prepared to leave. Kimahri nodded to her and sent her on her way.

"We won't let your efforts go to waste." Paine said as she followed Rikku.

Yuri straightened up and bowed to them.

"Thank you. I promise...I'll bring you guys back!"

He turned and began walking to the airship. Maya, Karen and Kai emulated Yuri's actions and followed him. Kimahri watched silently as they boarded the airship and took off. He turned to his fellow Ronso.

"Prepare for battle. We must delay the Heartless army as long as we can."

He was met with roars as the Ronso gathered their weapons and prepared to ambush the advancing Heartless army.

------------------------------------------

On the airship, it was a rather solemn atmosphere. Yuna was crying into Tidus's shoulder. Rikku was looking sadly at the floor as she petted her new pet monkey, Rikki. Paine was just being herself and dealing with everything in her own way. This was the scene that greeted Yuri and the others once they got to the bridge.

"They told me what happened." Aerith said.

Yuri looked at the Spirans with a little bit of guilt. "We probably should have told you this sooner, but..."

"They can be brought back if they are turned into Heartless." Kai finished for him.

"What?" they questioned in surprise.

Maya nodded. "Yeah, to bring them back all we have to do is reseal Kingdom Hearts."

"That's right. Since Ansem has been terrorizing multiple worlds for some time, other worlds have been greatly damaged and a few have been destroyed." Karen added.

Yuri continued. "My dad said that when he sealed Kingdom Hearts, the worlds that were destroyed and the people that were turned into Heartless were restored."

"So if we look at this logically, to bring back Kimahri and the other Ronso, we just need to reseal Kingdom Hearts." Kai finished.

"So if anyone is turned to Heartless during the battle..." Rikku trailed off.

"They can be brought back and we'll only suffer a temporary loss." Paine finished.

Aerith nodded. "Yes that is the theory. Though it hasn't been done since Sora's time, but there's no reason why it shouldn't work again."

"So cheer up Yuna." Karen said with a smile.

"Yeah, I promised Kimahri I'd bring them back and I won't go back on my word." Yuri added.

Yuna wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"So did you warn them?" Kai asked Aerith.

"Yes I did. As we speak, Baralai and Nooj and assembling their armies. They just need to know where to gather them."

"Hmm... Hey do you guys have a map of Spira?" Kai asked.

"I'll bring it up for you." Shinra answered.

He got up from his seat and placed a comm sphere in the middle of the bridge. He then went back over to his computer and pushed a button. A light emitted from the sphere and a 3-D image of Spira popped up. They gathered around it and Shinra pushed a few more buttons. The sphere spun and stopped where Zanarkand was.

"This is my latest invention." Shinra said. "It's a map designed specifically for tracking the Heartless."

"How do you track them?" Maya asked.

Shinra held up a blue sphere. "As we've been flying these were being dropped. When the army passes over them, it sends me info on how fast they're moving and where they are of course." He walked over to the map and pointed to the dark spot where Zanarkand was. "The black spots are where the Heartless are. Currently they are about 15 miles from Mt Gagazet."

"Can you tell how long it'll take until they they reach the Ronso Village?" Yuri asked.

Shinra shook his head. "I need to monitor their movements a little more. Ask me again in half an hour and I'll have an answer."

He went back to his seat and to his computer. The others looked at the black spot as it slowly spread towards Mt. Gagazet. What concerned them was whether they should suggest evacuating Bevelle since it was in danger. All the Heartless had to do was cross the Calm Lands and that would take no time since there was nothing there to slow them down. First though, they needed to know how long it would take them to overrun Mt. Gagazet. With that they could estimate how long it would take them to reach the Bevelle and how long they had to position an army. So they waited anxiously for half an hour. Finally Shinra gathered the necessary data and got their attention.

"So?" Kai asked.

"Taking into account the speed they're moving, the natural obstacles the mountains will provide and the Ronso attack... they will reach the Calm Lands in about a day and a half."

"A day and a half?" Karen asked a little panicked.

"That isn't a lot of time." Tidus said worried.

Kai turned to Shinra. "About how long till they reach the Thunder Plains?

"From their current position it will be four days."

"What are we going to do?" Rikku asked.

"It's probably a good idea to stop them before they reach a big city." Yuri walked up to the map and pointed. "If we're going to fight them, I think the best battle ground we could have is the forest around Guadosalam."

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "We could set up traps ahead of time to diminish the army as much as possible."

"Then we better get moving." Yuna said. "I'll send out a message to warn anyone that's between the Calm Lands and Guadosalam to evacuate to Luca."

Yuna sent the message warning the people. After her message, some people from the Calm Lands asked if they could be picked up. Since it was on their way to Bevelle, they stopped by and picked up the people gathered at the agency. Minutes later, Cid sent word that he would help with the evacuation. He told them that Auron would also be there to help them with the battle preparation. When asked about Ryu and Cloud, Cid responded, "They already got a mode of transportation."

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Zanarkand, Ansem was sitting on a black throne that had the Heartless crest imbedded on the back. He smirked as the army was now moving towards Mt. Gagazet. This time he planed to finish everyone one of those brats off. However, he was perplexed by the arrival of Aerith. If she was here then that could mean that Cloud was with her. After all, the man hadn't left his wife's side since the day they were reunited. It would be difficult to destroy this world if they were in the way, but the answer to his problem was making his way to him right now. In the sky was a white haired figure. He floated above Ansem for a few minutes, observing his surrounding. Finally he landed in front of Ansem.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Ansem said with a smirk.

"I'm here to tell you to leave Ryu and Cloud to me."

"And why should I listen to you?"

Sephiroth drew his long sword and held it a few inches away from Ansem's face.

"I can kill you right now if I so wished and I'm sure you don't want to die yet." he sheathed his sword. "The only reason I let you live is so I can travel around in search of my ultimate goal."

Ansem knew very well what Sephiroth wished to obtain. The white haired swordsman wanted to reach a state of Godhood. Yes he was almost unbeatable as he was now, but being almost unbeatable did not suit well with him. That's why Sephiroth had begun to follow Ansem from world to world in search of power. In Spira he had almost reached that goal, but Ryu had seen to it that he failed. Too bad Ryu couldn't kill Sephiroth like he wanted to. Ansem was tired of having the power obsesses swordsman following him around. It wasn't easy to work when the threat of being killed at any given moment loomed around your head.

"So you're not worried about Cloud's boy?" he asked in an attempt to drive Sephiroth's mind away from causing him harm.

Sephiroth smirked. "He couldn't even stand up to me in our last fight and if I recall, his sister had to save him. I'll be able to take him out quickly and then deal with Cloud." A sinister grin creeped onto his face. "And I might also get the chance to kill Aerith again."

Ansem resisted the urge to shiver. Nothing was scarier than Sephiroth's grin, except maybe the light of Kingdom Hearts disintegrating him.

"Well if you wish to fight them, then I suggest coming along with me. I'm sure you'll run into them on my way to destroying the world and collecting the princess."

"Let's go."

Ansem snapped his fingers and a Behemoth materialized beneath him. It lifted the throne he sat on onto it's back and began it's slow march. Sephiroth took to they sky and flew at a slow pace. His finger's twitched in anticipation at the blood he was going to spill.

--------------------------------------

Yuna and the others made it to Bevelle in the next few hours. They've had little sleep and for some, it showed. Yuna is probably the prime example of someone who should be allowed to sleep no matter what. She is cranky and snaps about almost anything. Add in her worry for the Ronso and getting the army set up in time and you get a really bitchy ex-summoner. Aerith was forced to use a sleeping spell to keep her from hurting anyone, namely Brother. It seemed that in this cranky mood, she found his exuberant personality to be annoying. Upon disembarking, Baralai met them and told them that the evacuation was under way, however, he was worried that not everyone would get out. After all, Bevelle was a large city. Brother and Buddy offered to take as many people as they could to Luca to which Baralai agreed. Because they had picked up Clasko, he also had insisted that they take his Chocobo, so to make more room, they decided to use the Chocobo to help the army move faster to the designated area.

They were forced to wake up Yuna, but at least she was less cranky now that she had a little bit of sleep. She helped Tidus in directing the people to the airship. Being the High Summoner was very helpful in this situation because people listened whenever she spoke. Brother and Buddy took off after the airship was filled to it's capacity. Once they were gone, Yuna and Tidus went around looking for some thing else to help with until the Celsius came back for another trip.

Shinra had decided to stay behind and help Rikku modify some machina to be used as modes of transportation. They weren't sure if Brother was going to have enough time to evacuate the people and transport the army so they decided it was best to make hovers. Each hover would pull a wagon that could carry a max of 20 soldiers. It was going to be a lot of work, but the two Al Bhed's were zooming through it like there was no tomorrow.

Nooj was also keeping them updated on their situation and informed them that Gippal had provided them with transportation and that they would reach the forest in two days. That lessened their concern a little more since now they could focus their full attention on Bevelle. Still though, there was way too many people left that needed evacuation. Much to their relief, Cid arrived to help. Auron had come just like Cid said. He focused more on organizing the troops as they prepared to leave. It was a tiresome day, but soon they were ready to march to the forest by Guadosalam.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuna asked Karen and Yuri.

The two teens offered to stay until the very last people were evacuated. They nodded at the summoner.

"Don't worry about us. If things start to get dicey, I'll fly us out of here." Karen said.

"Yeah, besides, I'm sure you would have tried to stay behind if we hadn't volunteered."

"Yup that sounds like Yunie." Rikku said.

"Well... just be careful." Yuna said with worry.

"When aren't I?" Yuri asked.

Kai sighed. That was like asking if Sephiroth was insane or if the Heartless were black.

"Take care of him." Paine told Karen.

Yuri looked confused. "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"

"Not when your involved." Kai told him flat out.

Everyone laughed. It was nice to be able to even if it was at Yuri's expense. Aerith hugged her daughter before they set off. Karen and Yuri waved at their retreating forms before going back and keeping order among the evacuees.

-----------------------------------------------

AN: And I'll stop there even though this chapter feels short to me... oh well, I'll just have to make the next one longer.

Ryu: You gave us four days to prepare for a fight against an insane amount of Heartless?

DT: Uh...yeah.

Rikku: And you said I was a meanie.

DT: Hey now you guys are the good guys remember? That means there's no way you'll loose... unless I make this one of those good-guy-doesn't-always-win story.

Rikku and Ryu:... You're evil.

DT: I know. I reveal in the fact. Well guys this story is close to being done. Can you believe it? I give it maybe three more chapters. Though I don't know for sure since I'm not sure how long I'll make the last couple chapters, but it's safe to say it's close to the end. However, until that day comes, I ask that you review. Leave a small or long comment. Heck it can even have only one word and I won't care! Just no flames. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Okay about time I got back to this story. As you might or might not have read on my profile, I will be solely concentrating on this story until I finish it. So I have until August 21 (the day I go back to school) to finish this story. I have already decided that after this chapter, only two more will be left. I just hope I can make my deadline since I'm horrible at keeping them.

Rikku: So any plans for a sequel?

DT: That's a very good question. I actually have a sequel of sorts brewing in my mind. I was thinking of writing like...one-shot chapters or something like that. These chapter will follow the every day life and Rikku and Ryu along with the rest of the Spirans as well. You know like one chapter about their first date while the next could be about Rikku, Yuna, Paine having a 'girls night out'. Something along those lines.

Ryu: Sounds...normal. I'm going to live a normal life?

DT: As normal as it's going to get in Spira. Well I better not give away too much. Now I'd like to once again thank the following for reviewing: **Faye Leingod**, **xBabii-lozx**, and **D2Killerz**. You guys are very awesome. Really. I mean it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch 17 Final Battle pt 1

Yuri and Karen sighed in relief. They had some how managed to evacuate all the people in Bevelle. Now they had exactly 10 hours to get to their designated meeting spot before the Heartless arrived. They cast a worry glance towards Mt. Gagazet. Unfortunately all they saw now was darkness and it was fast approaching. They were about to depart when some Air soldiers and Gargoyle's attacked. They took care of them quickly, but more Heartless began to arrive.

"We better get moving. Otherwise they might keep us here long enough for the army to reach us." Yuri said as he sliced a Gargoyle.

"You're right. We're wasting time." with that, Karen sprouted her wings and hauled an unsuspecting Yuri into the air.

"Give a little warning next time!" he all but screamed as he desperately tried to grab on to something.

Since she was hanging on to him by his jacket, he decided it would be better to zip it up since (with his luck) he could end up slipping out of it. That still didn't leave him very secure about flying like that.

"Hey Karen?"

"Yeah."

"Is it possible to, uh, adjust our way of flying?"

Karen glanced back. "Well I suppose I can land for that."

Once they were on the ground she and Yuri proceeded to find a more comfortable way to fly. They soon found themselves with an uncomfortable solution. Karen wrapped her arms around Yuri's chest and flew into the air again. What was uncomfortable was the fact that Karen's boobs were pressing up against his back. He remained silent for the fear that he may something stupid. Unbeknownst to him, Karen was also keeping quite for that same fear. Whether she would admit it to herself or not, she had had a crush on the brown haired boy for a while now. They both decided to keep quite until the other messed up and talked. It was going to be a long ride.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yuna and the others were set up in the forest. They were anxiously awaiting their enemy and their friends. In only six hours, the Heartless would reach them and there was still no sign of Karen and Yuri. Aerith had been trying to fight off her worry by keeping herself as busy as possible. Yuna looked at the brown haired healer with sympathy. She was, after all, also worried about her husband and son. They hadn't heard anything from them and they had no way to contact them. They could only hope they arrived in time for the battle.

"Something is coming!" a watchmen from New Yevon said.

Yuna quickly drew her guns and aimed in the general direction of the object. Several of the other guards followed her example. A smile crossed her face when she recognized who it was.

"Lower your weapons!" the guards obeyed her order. She then turned to Aerith. "Karen and Yuri are here!"

Karen dropped Yuri a few inches off the ground. The keyblade wielder easily landed. Karen dropped next to him. She soon found herself in the embrace of her mother.

"I'm glad you made it." Aerith whispered to her daughter.

"I told you I'd be okay mom."

Aerith pulled away and looked at Yuri. "I'm glad you're safe as well."

Yuri smiled and nodded. Yuna and the others walked up to them.

"What's the situation out there?" Kai asked.

Yuri scratched the back of his head and sighed. "The citizens of Bevelle were all safely evacuated about four hours ago, however, there are a group flying Heartless ahead of the main army. I think we should prepare for an early attack."

"Hmm, we better go talk to Nooj, Baralai, Gippal and Auron. We need to come up with a plan of attack against these flying Heartless." Yuna concluded.

"Right. We don't want to tire the soldiers before the main army arrives." Paine added.

The group went to talk to the four men about their strategy. They were located in a tent behind the rest of the army. A large square table was in the middle of the tent. A map of the area was laid out on it. Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, and Auron were currently examining it. Their heads lifted as the group entered the tent.

"You have returned safely." Nooj said.

"So what's up?" Gippal asked in his laid back manner.

"Well we're going to have several groups of flying Heartless arrive before the main army." Kai summed up.

"Hmm, that's not good." Gippal said as he waved them over to the map.

Karen and Yuri did their best and gave them an estimate of the group. From there they talked about ways to combat their enemy without tiring out their army. The best idea they had was to prepare some squads from Bevelle and the Youth League to shoot down as many Heartless as they could. Then the remaining Heartless could be taken down by the machina, however, they were left worried about the amount of ammo the soldiers would be left with and whether the Heartless would even engage the machina. They might just fly past them and attack the soldiers.

"Noojie! I'm here to help!"

The Gullwings sighed at the sound of that voice. Who else could produce such an annoying and bossy voice?

"Leblanc." Nooj said mildly surprised. "I though I told you to get to a safer place."

"Like she ever listens." Rikku whispered to Yuna.

"Well, I wasn't about to sit back and worry about you. I'm more than capable of fighting."

"Boss, lets get out of here while we still can!" Ormi said panicked.

"There's an army of those things this time. Not the small numbers we fought in Guadosalam." Logos tried to persuade his boss.

"Shut up both of you!" She turned back to Nooj. "I even brought some reinforcements."

Confused by her words, the occupants moved aside the tents folds and looked outside. There, at least three platoons of Leblanc's Goons were waiting around for orders. In addition, she also had brought along two squads of Recoils. Yuna turned to her formal Sphere hunting rival.

"Say how many rounds can those Recoils shoot?"

"I'd say about 100."

"Let her help." She told Nooj.

Not wanting to argue with the former summoner, Nooj agreed and they went back to planning. This time, they devised a plan that involved using the Recoils. They had been spread along the two mile or so battle line as evenly as possible. The Recoils would be the ones to deal with the flying Heartless first. Then as they were being reloaded, the squads of Bevellian and Youth League soldiers would shoot down more. Any Heartless that got through them could then be taken out by ground soldiers with whatever weapon or magic they could. They just hoped that most of the Heatless could be taken out so head to head combat could be avoided. At least until the main army arrived. Nooj immediately called for Lucil and Elma. He charged them with positioning the Recoils as fast as they could. The two women saluted and went to work. Since the planing was done, Aerith offered to go look for Cloud and Ryu since they had yet to show up. Brother, Shinra and Buddy were assigned as her escorts. She promised to return as soon as she could with the swordsmen. They bid her farewell and went back to discussing other matters.

Nooj saw it fit to assign those gathered their own platoons. Yuri and Auron would lead the western most platoons. Yuna and Tidus were right next to them. Then Rikku and Paine followed by Nooj and Baralai. Finally Kai and Gippal would command the eastern platoons. Leblanc was told to stay back, but when has she ever listened? Karen and Maya would be scouting from the air until they were needed on the ground. They both had a pair of binoculars to scope out their incoming enemy. Before they separated, they were also given comm links so they could communicate with each other. They walked out of the tent and Nooj addressed the troops.

"Fellow Spirans. Today we have gathered in order to protect our home once again, against an enemy unlike any we have faced. Regardless of this fact, I believe that we will triumph. In the past, we have face enemy's just as powerful and we still stand today. The only factor that has changed is our unity. Whether you're from New Yevon, the Youth League, the Machina Faction, or any other organization, I am confident when I say, you are the finest men and women gathered for this fight. Now let us show these Heartless the power that has enabled us to save our home time and time again!"

A cheer erupted from the soldiers. Baralai and Gippal gave Nooj a pat on the back. He really knew how to get a crowd motivated. They then set off to their respective spots to wait for Karen and Maya to give the signal.

-----------------------------------------------

**Five hours and 50 minutes later**

For 10 minutes, Karen and Maya had been floating in the air. They watched their enemy get closer and closer and also watched for any signs of their father and brother. The worry they felt for Ryu would not leave them. What if he wasn't ready? He did have only a couple of days to get stronger than that white haired psychopath. Why couldn't he have just stayed dead? At least they would have had only Ansem to worry about and compared to Sephiroth, that was a gift. Another thing that kept nagging at them was their inability to locate him. The insane swordsman could be anywhere. For all they knew he had joined Ansem in hopes of destroying them all! Now that would be bad, but they tried to not to think of that worse case scenario.

"Maya!" Karen called to her sister.

"What?"

"They're coming!"

Maya quickly looked through her binoculars. "Listen up everyone! The enemy is approaching! Prepare to fire!"

The platoon commanders readied their soldiers.

"Awaiting your signal." Yuna said.

In that instance, the wind stopped blowing, noise became non-existent, and time seemed to still. This was the culmination of days of anxiety and anticipation.

"FIRE!"

And just like that, they were brought back to reality by a hail of gunfire from the Recoils. The bullets pierced many of the Heartless in the front, leaving them looking like swiss cheese. There were some bold ones that flew lower to the ground and attempted to attack from that angle, however, they were prepared. Some soldiers were placed as snipers and easily picked them off. The Recoils soon stopped shooting and the soldiers took over until they were reloaded. Everything seemed to be going well until several explosions went off in the forest.

"The traps!" Tidus said over the comm link.

"How close are they?" Gippal asked the girls.

"About two miles away." Karen answered.

"It seems he plans to swamp us with attacks from the air so we'll be more vulnerable from the ground." Auron stated.

"We'll just have hope that the traps we set will take out some of the army." Nooj said.

"Since it looks like hand to hand combat is inevitable, watch out for the Heartless that may have merged with fiends. They might be stronger." Yuri warned.

"Roger!" they all answered.

The traps continued to be set off with Karen and Maya giving them details of the Heartless advance. Just as more flying Heartless were about to plunge at them, they abruptly stopped and pulled back. The soldiers and their commanders were confused by this sudden change in attack.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"They've pulled back and..." Maya's voice died.

"Maya!" Kai said anxiously. "What's happening!"

"They're all charging!" Karen suddenly said.

"Point the Recoils at the forest and the soldiers should aim at the sky!" Maya quickly advised.

The Heartless soon burst from the ground and from the sky. Gun fire was let loose upon them as they emerged.

"Everyone! Once the Recoils have run out of ammo we will charge!" Nooj exclaimed.

"Right!"

Seconds later, the Recoils ran out of ammo and the Spiran army moved to meet the advancing Heartless. Swords were heard as they clashed with the enemy. Gun fire and explosions filled the area. Maya and Karen were about to go down and help, but Karen got the feeling that there was something she should look for. She looked through her binoculars at a Behemoth that was immobile. Her eyes widened and she could feel herself begin to sweat. Maya looked at her sister with worry. Karen's skin had become pale in a matter of seconds. She was about to ask what was wrong when some Heartless were about to attack them. She quickly cast Firaga on all of them and shook Karen.

"Snap out of it! We're in the middle of com..."

Karen interrupted her with one word. "Sephiroth."

"What! He's here?"

"Yes, he's hovering next to Ansem. It looks like he's waiting for something."

"Or someone." Maya said quietly. "Listen up everyone! Karen has spotted Sephiroth with Ansem!"

"Great just what we needed!" Yuri grunted.

"Has he made any move to attack?" Nooj questioned.

"No. He seems to be waiting." Karen answered.

"He's waiting for Ryu and Cloud." Auron stated. "Fight the Heartless from the sky and keep an eyes on Sephiroth. Warn us should he make a move."

"Roger!"

Karen and Maya nodded to each other. They pulled their staffs out and faced their enemy. It was time they got their hands dirty.

--------------------------------------

**With Yuri and Auron**

Auron had just performed his Tornado attack on a large group of Heartless.

"Wow, your really good." Yuri commented as he slashed through his share of enemy's.

"I've had practice." Auron smirked.

Yuri chuckled. "Then I guess I better practice to get as good as you!"

They both sink their weapons into a Large Body.

"You're young. You'll have plenty of time to get better after this."

"Sounds like you're confident we'll win."

A swarm of Heartless come at in all directions. Auron and Yuri smirked as they stood back to back. Just as the swarm was about to overtake them, they smashed through the wave, slicing and dicing their enemy. They finished off their combo by creating a massive whirlwind that drew in any nearby Heartless. An explosion filled the whirlwind, destroying all the Heartless it drew in.

"Do you doubt it now?" Auron asked Yuri.

"Haha, at this rate I think Ansem is done for." Yuri grinned as he and Auron went back to slicing up Heartless.

----------------------------------------

**With Yuna and Tidus**

"One down, about a billion more to go!" Tidus cheered after cutting down a Dark Ball.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Yuna told her husband.

"Eh, why not?"

Yuna pointed towards a Heartless/fiend hybrids that was charging at them. It seemed that a shadow got friendly with an Iron Giant. The fiend/Heartless was smaller than a normal Iron Giant, but and it's sword seemed to have shrunk too. Suddenly, it pointed it's sword at them and it stretched. Tidus and Yuna rolled out of the swords way. Tidus whistled at it's new trick.

"I guess we better take it out. Let's go Yuna!"

Yuna nodded and changed into her Warrior dress sphere and ran towards it. The hybrid noticed her and swung it's sword at her. Yuna jumped onto the weapon ran along it. She then slashed it with Armor Break to lower it's defense.

"Slice and Dice!"

Tidus charged at the hybrid and delivered six quick slashes. The Iron Heartless fell to pieces and disappeared.

"We did it!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Now let's take care of the rest of these pests!"

With that Yuna and Tidus continued to destroy any Heartless that got in their way.

----------------------------------------

**With Nooj and Baralai**

"You realize that this makes fighting rather..."

"Difficult." Nooj finished for the New Yevon Praetor.

"Yes."

Baralai and Nooj had started off fighting along side their soldiers, but that was cut short when Leblanc appeared out of no where with her goons and ordered them to shielded Nooj from any harm. It also wasn't intended for Baralai, but Nooj made sure he wasn't the only one to suffer the fate of being left out of the battle.

"She really never listens." Nooj said exasperated.

"Perhaps you should stop giving her hope for a relationship." Baralai offered.

"I never gave her any in the first place."

"You do realize that the time you used her to find spheres didn't help."

"Shuyin was at fault for that." Nooj countered.

"But you're the one who informed her of our intent to fight."

"It's was so she wouldn't worry."

An Air Pirate got past Nooj's 'security', but it didn't get far since Nooj shot it down. That was the most action they'd seen since the battle began.

Baralai thought for a moment about his partners words. Then it hit him.

"You actually care about her. Don't you?" he said with a sly smirk.

"..." was Nooj's response.

Baralai chuckled. "Fear not my friend. Your secret is safe with me."

"Make sure that it is."

And so the two men waited for any break in the Goons formation so that the may escape their prison. After all, they wanted some part in the battle.

----------------------------------------

**With Gippal and Kai**

"This isn't the time to talk about that!" a red faced Kai yelled at Gippal.

"Oh come on. We might not live long enough to get to know each other." Gippal replied with a grin.

"You're just trying to get to know Maya through me!" Kai retorted.

"What's wrong with that?" Gippal asked. He really didn't see what the problem was.

Kai slammed two Heartless with his Keyblade in frustration. It's not like he was jealous or anything, but he didn't want to disclose any information about his friend without her consent. Really. It was just that.

"Well then can you tell me if she has a boyfriend?" Gippal asked as he blasted more Heartless with his gun like weapon.

"No."

"No as in she doesn't have a boyfriend or no as in you won't answer?"

_'God what's with his constant prying? It's bad enough that guys back home ogle her, but she doesn't notice because she too busy ogling Leon's son! What am I chop liver? I'm the one always making sure her stalkers don't hurt her, but does she notice that? Noooo! It's "Skylar did this" or Skylar did that". BAH! What's so great about him anyway?'_

Gippal noticed the intense rage Kai was emitting.

"Hey are you okay?"

"GAH!" Kai let out a battle cry as he transformed to his Dark form.

He then proceeded to annihilate the Heartless with his Dark Aura. Gippal watched slack jawed at his companions display. At the end of his attack, Kai's dispelled his Dark form.

"Huh, I'll stop asking question." Gippal finally said and went back to work.

Kai only grunted in response and wondered why he was taking this so personally. It wasn't like him to loose his cool, especially over **Maya**. She was his friend since childhood. He didn't like her like that. Nope. Not one bit.

----------------------------------------

**With Paine and Rikku**

"You know I hate to admit it, but that monkey is good at combat." Paine told Rikku.

The monkey, who now had a red bandanna tied around it's neck, had been slinging some of Rikku's grenades every now and then. It definitely helped when Heartless tried to attack them from behind.

"Yup, Rikki sure is helpful. I wonder if Ryu will like him?"

Paine Flametongued some Heartless. The one's that didn't die on impact were running around and burning.

"I'm sure he'll think it's like taking care of a child."

"You really think so?" Rikku asked as she sliced a Pirate.

"Perhaps."

Rikki suddenly began to screeched uncontrollably, like in the Zanarkand Ruins. Paine and Rikku looked around for anything more dangerous than the current Heartless they were fighting.

"Rikku! Paine!" Maya yelled over the comm link. "Get out of there! Sephiroth is flying in your direction!"

They turned towards the direction Rikki was screeching. Their eyes widened as a pillars of fire erupted from the ground and headed towards them. They rolled out of harms way, however, Paine noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"RIKKU!"

Paine's scream was heard through the comm link.

Rikku saw a blur fly at her. She had a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach that it was Sephiroth.

----------------------------------------

Karen began to panic when she didn't get any response from Rikku.

"Rikku are you okay!"

All they heard was static.

"Rikku please answer!" Yuna pleaded.

Again, only static was heard.

"Paine is Rikku okay!" Gippal shouted.

"I can't tell. A pillar of fire is blocking my view!"

"Rikku!" Karen called out desperately.

They wait for what seemed like hours for an answer.

"Ryu?" was all they heard as the link was taken over by static.

---------------------------------------

An: Yes, I know that was probably an evil cliff hanger, but hey I gotta make things as interesting as possible. I hope you won't all be too mad and I also hope there wasn't too many spelling and grammar errors. I kind of didn't proof read the last few parts of the chapter. I was in a hurry to get this out.

Ryu: Expect to have people ready to linch you though.

Rikku: You should probably go into witness protection or something.

DT: You guys are scaring me.

Ryu and Rikku: Good.

DT: Uh well, two more chapters to go. Also check my profile for an important announcement. Well sort of important. So , uh, until then review and no flames. (Goes to hide from potential angry reviewers.)


	18. Chapter 18

AN: God it took me forever to get this chapter done. The fighting scenes what were giving me trouble. I'm not very good at writing them, but I try my best. (Sigh) I can't believe this is pretty much it. (begins to get depressed)

Ryu: It's not completely over.

Rikku: Yeah, remember the sequel?

DT: (Cheers up) Oh yeah. Your right. I better start brainstorming for the first chapter. (Gets in a thinking pose)

Ryu: Since DT is busy thinking, which I had no idea she was capable of, I will thank the following for reviewing: **BeautifulLonliness**, **Blu Rose**, **xBabii-lozx**, **100-percent-hp-fan **and **Faye Leingod**. I'm glad to know there are people who are interested to know what's going on in my life, even if I wasn't exactly in the last chapter. Now go and read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch 18 Final Battle pt 2

Rikku looked up in awe at the person that protected her. There he was, a sword held over his head. Preventing Sephiroth's from cutting her in half. The moment her green-swirled eyes locked with his ocean blue one's, a whirl of emotions swept through her. Relief, happiness, surprise, just to name a few. She felt her knees become weak and dropped to the ground. Her eyes never leaving his.

"You okay?"

Rikku nodded mutely. A smile graced his lips.

"Good."

He dropped his smile as he looked over his shoulder.

"Got anxious?" he asked the white haired swordsman.

"Just needed something to kill time."

Ryu's eyes narrowed. "You'll regret this."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I've yet to regret anything."

He pulled his sword back and flew a few feet back.

"Paine." Ryu said as he turned to face Sephiroth.

Said women walked next to Rikku and helped her up.

"Yes?"

"Take Rikku and call back the soldiers. This is going to get ugly fast."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"My father and the others should arrive soon. I'm sure they could use your help. Watch the sky for them."

Paine nodded. "Let's go Rikku." she grabbed Rikku by her shoulders and began to lead her away.

"Wait!" Rikku said pleadingly. "Just one moment. Please."

The look on her friends face convinced her to let her go. Rikku immediately launched herself at Ryu. Hugging him from behind, she rested her head against his back.

"Please be careful and come back to me... alive."

Ryu gently pried Rikku off and turned to face her.

"I'll come back. You can count on that." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now get going."

Rikku blushed and nodded. She and Paine ordered the soldiers to fall back to the base camp. The soldiers did so, but it was difficult the the constant Heartless attack. Ryu knew they would need to be given some sort of help to escape, however, he could not provide the aid they needed.

"I'm going to need some help with this." he said out loud.

"The Calvary has arrived!" a boisterous voice beamed out.

Ryu looked up to see Cid's airship come to a halt. Before he knew it, the airship began to shoot out missile's in his direction! Ryu knew Cid was only trying to help, but it wouldn't hurt if he took aim first. At least it gave the soldiers time to retreat. Ryu quickly summoned his wing and flew towards his anxious opponent. Sephiroth welcomed the challenge with glee.

---------------------------------

Maya and Karen had become extremely worried about Rikku when she no longer answered. So, they decided to check out the area themselves. They spotted the blonde along with Paine and the soldiers as they ran towards their base camp. They looked at each other confused and flew down to meet them.

"Rikku! Paine! Are you guys alright?" Karen asked worried.

"I'm fine. Ryu saved me."

"Ryu? Then that means..." Maya was cut off by an explosion from Cid's missiles.

Karen quickly pulled out her binoculars to scout the area Rikku and Paine had been in. She caught glimpses of two blurry figures clashing their swords.

"Is he winning?" Maya asked.

"I can't tell. They're moving too fast. All I can see is two blurs."

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"DAD!" both girls said as Cloud walked towards them.

"Tell Kai and Yuri to get ready to charge Ansem."

"What!"

"Cid will open up a path for them with his ships new weapon. The moment he shoots, tell them to make a break for it."

"Uh, okay." Karen said and relayed the message to the two boys.

"Okay, the rest of you." Cloud said addressing the soldiers. "I want you to load up on ammo. Also take one of these."

Cloud held up a very short pole that had grenade's tied to the top. "Since Cid will have to momentarily halt his onslaught , you will have to go back and take care of the Heartless."

"Is this why you wanted us to fall back?" Rikku questioned.

"Yes, this little weapon should easily take out at least 25 Heartless. And since they're all in a nice group, it'll be much easier. Throw these all at the same time so the damage will be much greater. Your cue to throw will be when Cid stops firing the missiles. Now hurry and get your weapons!"

The soldiers all hurried to replenished their ammo and get a new weapon. Cloud then looked at his daughters, Paine, and Rikku.

"Since Yuri and Kai will be launching an assault on Ansem, you two," He said to Paine and Rikku. "Will be replacing them in their platoons."

"You got it!" Rikku said.

"Now then, Maya. Karen."

"Yes." They said.

Cloud clenched his hands. "I want you to support Yuri and Kai from the air."

The girls nodded, but they were concerned with how their father was acting. He looked a little too tense for their liking.

"Is something wrong?" Maya asked him.

"It's nothing." Cloud said as he shifted his weight slightly.

Maya smiled at her father. "Don't worry dad. We've been helping Kai and Yuri for some time now."

"Yeah, we've had no trouble holding our own in a fight." Karen added.

"Just..." Cloud began.

"don't be reckless." Aerith said as she appeared beside Cloud.

Cloud nodded in agreement. Their father never was good at telling everyone how he really felt, except maybe their mother. Still, it was rare for him to make an attempt. It made them wonder what had brought it on.

"D-don't worry." Karen said trying to keep her composure. It was time's like these that she realized just how lucky she was to have such caring parents.

"We're strong enough to make a difference and besides; it'd be a real shame to die now that our family is together again." Maya said.

Cloud closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. This was possibly one of the hardest things he'd ever do.

"Be careful." he said quietly. He had really gotten softer over the years.

Maya and Karen ran up to their father and gave him a hug. It was then that Cid stopped firing missiles. The soldiers in Rikku and Paine's platoon launched their grenades at the unsuspecting Heartless. Large craters were the result of their attack with large amounts of Heartless vanquished. Maya and Karen gave their mother a hug too. Once they pulled away, two red beams flew from the ship and stuck a spot near Kai and Yuri. From there the beam created a path through the Heartless and to Ansem. It was destroying countless Heartless along the way. Yuri and Kai realized this was their signal and sprinted down the path as fast as they could. Maya and Karen also took flight at that instant. The four of them had been fighting together for a long time and they were going to finish this together.

Cloud opened his eyes in time to see his daughters fly off towards Ansem.

"They're not our little girls anymore, are they?" Cloud questioned his wife.

"They may not be little, but they'll always be our precious daughters."

Cloud wordlessly reached for something in his pocket. He held out a Gummi ship that was the size of his hand.

"Seal it." he spoke into it.

Then the small ship flew into the sky and vanished. Aerith looked at her husband questioningly.

"Cid's new ship. It's purpose is for relaying messages."

"He's quite talented with the Gummi blocks isn't he?"

Cloud nodded and reached for his sword. Aerith followed his lead and reached for her staff. She handed him a comm link and they both put them on.

"We better take Rikku and Paine's place."

Aerith nodded. "Let's end this."

----------------------------------------

**Ryu and Sephiroth**

The swordsman were matched blow for blow. Sephiroth tried to slash Ryu from the side, but Ryu deflected the attack. Both of them jumped away from each other.

"It seems you have improved." Sephiroth smirked.

"More than you think." Ryu replied.

"Show me!"

Ryu saw a glowing light above his head. This could only be his Sin Harvest. Well he wasn't about to let him use it on him. Ryu pointed his sword at Sephiroth. Suddenly, wind began to pick up around the sword. Ryu pulled it back and then thrust if forward.

"Twister Blade!"

A horizontal twister shot out from Ryu's sword and caught the unsuspecting Sephiroth off guard. The white haired swordsman was thrown back several feet into some trees. That attack effectively stopped his Sin Harvest.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the area Sephiroth was thrown into was set ablaze by a tower of fire. A blur shot out of the fire and towards Ryu.

_'Shit!'_

Ryu jerked his head to his left side. Blood dropped from his cheek. He had just barely dodged that attack. He quickly recovered from his shock just as Sephiroth tried to decapitate him. This time Ryu ducked and dug his sword into the ground.

"Ground Smasher!" he ran his sword along the ground towards Sephiroth.

The ground under Sephiroth cracked and spikes shot up. The white haired swordsman took flight to avoid being impaled. Ryu took off after him. Their swords once again clashed as Ryu tried to break through Sephiroth's defense. Ryu flew back and drew his other sword.

"Can't beat me with just one sword, eh?"

Ryu said nothing and connected the swords at their hilts. This was one of the two modification he had made to the swords. A day before the battle, Cloud and Ryu had gone to Luca to ask Dirk to modify Ryu's twin swords. Dirk had once been a swords smith, but he had stopped that trade several years ago. He got tired of making weapons that would eventually be used for killing other people. This time, however, he made an exception.

Sephiroth didn't wait for him to attack and charged. Ryu remained in his place and spun his swords. A red glow emitted from the swords. Sephiroth smirked and held his sword in front of him.

"Inferno Blast!"

A swirl of fire shot out at Sephiroth, but the swordsman simply plowed through Ryu's attack. Ryu prepared to block Sephiroth's sword, but was caught off guard when he suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind him and unleashed an amazing amount of fast paced slashes. Ryu could barley block them even with his longer sword. To finish off his combo, Sephiroth then knocked Ryu out of the air with a devastating kick to the head. Ryu's crash landing kicked up fragments of rock and dust. Sephiroth landed gracefully. He smirked at his fallen opponent.

"You still can't beat me. Even if you have improved somewhat."

The dust suddenly was blown away by Ryu's Twister Blade. Sephiroth quickly countered by summoning his wall of fire to keep from getting blown away. Ryu growled in frustration. He did a quick examination of himself. He had cuts all over his body, but nothing too serious...yet. However at this rate, Sephiroth might kill him. He had no choice but to use his trump card. No matter how much he wished he wouldn't have to.

"You should pay attention boy!"

Sephiroth disappeared again and appeared right in front of Ryu. With out hesitation, he thrust his blade through Ryu's shoulder. Sephiroth smirked, but it was quickly wiped away when he felt his own shoulder get pierced.

"An eye for an eye." Ryu said.

Sephiroth growled and pulled away. Ryu placed a hand on his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but if he wanted to live, he needed to muster up all the strength he had for this final attack. If the fight dragged out any longer he would be too tired to pull of this stunt. He pointed his sword at Sephiroth.

"It end here."

"Hah! It end when I say it ends!" Sephiroth retorted.

Ryu closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Sephiroth didn't know what Ryu was up to, but he wasn't going to allow him to pull it off. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Ryu again and plunged his sword through Ryu's head. A cocky grin spread though his face, however, in an instant Ryu disappeared. Sephiroth looked around confused as to what happened. He had just stabbed Ryu through the head! Why did his body disappear!

"Surprised?" Ryu asked from behind Sephiroth.

"How?"

"You'll see. Then again, maybe you won't."

Ryu ducked as Sephiroth swung his sword at him. He then kicked Sephiroth as hard as he could in his stomach. It was enough to send him flying a few feet away. Ryu then relaxed himself once again. This time he would finish the white haired swordsman.

"Shadows of the Assassin!"

Sephiroth was just getting up when he found himself with at least 10 copies of Ryu circling around him.

_'What is this!'_ he though frantically.

The clones were moving so fast it looked like there was more than 10. Suddenly the clones stopped circling him and attacked. He chopped down the nearest clone only to find that it just vanished much like before. His body was soon in pain from all the cuts Ryu was dealing to him. He tried to destroy all the clones, but he failed to prevent Ryu from doing anymore damage to him. In a moment, all the clones disappeared.

_'What?'_

"Thunder Flash!"

Sephiroth's head shot up. In the sky, Ryu floated with his swords held over his head. Lighting crackled around the blades. This was the second modification he had made. An elemental side effect. Ryu then descended towards Sephiroth in a shape of a lightning bolt.

_'Impossible. Those were not clones. He was moving so fast that he left after images!'_

Sephiroth held up his sword and charges. He would not die so easily!

-------------------------------------

**Yuri and Kai**

When Maya and Karen arrived at the scene, Yuri and Kai were already engaged in battle with Ansem. Kai had even transformed to his Dark Form.

"Dark Firaga!"

A blast of fire shot out of Kai's hand. Ansem managed to dodge, but Yuri was right on him. He unleashed a series of slashes at him, some blocked by his Guardian, and then was punched back towards Kai. Ansem was frustrated. How dare these brats use him as a punching bag! Ansem created a cage of darkness around him. Kai moved out of the way as Ansem crashed into the ground where he stood. He took this chance to then send his guardian into the ground.

The guardian then shot up from the ground in random areas. Yuri and Kai made sure they kept moving around to prevent from being hit. They both jumped into the air when strikes of darkness shot out at them. The instant they landed, Kai attacked.

"Dark Aura!"

Kai floated in the air and quickly attacked Ansem from all directions. At the end of his attack Ansem took flight. These kids were beating him. _Him_. The one who had sent countless worlds into darkness. Yet he was having trouble beating these kids. He summoned two Behemoth to do away with the boys. However, he was surprised to find that the Behemoth were destroyed.

"Sorry, did we ruin your plan?"

Ansem turned around to find Karen and Maya smiling innocently at him. Ansem growled. The girls flew apart and sent their attacks at him.

"Firaga!"

"Blizaga!"

Maya's fire attack circled around Karen's ice. The attacks looked like they hit Ansem, but his Guardian took the hit for him. Karen continued to attack Ansem in order to distract him, meanwhile, Maya flew behind Ansem.

"Flare!"

Ansem quickly put up a dark shield, but the Flare was stronger than he thought. He could feel the shield begin to weaken. He could only think of one thing to do to get out of this situation. It was a risk, but at that moment he didn't care. If he wanted to win then he'd do whatever he needed to.

An explosion erupted after the Flare broke thought his shield. Karen took this opportunity to fly in to deliver a kick to Ansem's gut. She smiled as her kick connected and sent him hurling towards the ground. However, her smile disappeared when she her Maya scream in pain. She quickly turned her head towards he sister. Maya had a purplish dark light surrounding her.

_'Oh, no! The Guardian!'_

"Kai! Yuri! Don't attack Ansem!" she screamed to her friends.

Kai and Yuri headed her words and simply watched as Ansem crashed into the ground. Kai's head shot up to Maya. She had stopped screaming and was slowly descending towards them with Karen in tow. He glared at Ansem who was getting up.

"Let her go." he growled.

Ansem smirked and dusted himself off. "Now, now, you're in no position to give me orders."

Kai turned away from Ansem and went to help Maya. He wasn't worried about the Guardian that much since Ansem could only use that attack for a minute. However that didn't stop him from feeling pissed about what he had done to Maya. The bastard was going to pay once the Guardian was forced out of her.

"Karen, prepare to hit Ansem with your Holy magic after Maya is released. I'll then attack and Yuri...you'll finish him off. Everyone got that?"

His friends nodded.

"What about me?" Maya asked.

"You're hurt. Take a breather. We'll take care of this."

"I'm fine and I'm going to help whether you like it or not."

Kai frowned at her stubborn behavior. He sighed knowing there was no way he could win in an argument against her. Ansem sent waves of Heartless at them just as the Guardian left Maya's body. Maya immediately raised her staff and concentrated on a spell.

"Karen! Hit Ansem with Holy after I take care of these Heartless!"

Kai wanted to tell her not to overexert herself, but had no chance as Maya cast Ultima on the wave of Heartless. Kai immediately readied himself once Karen cast Holy. Ansem tried to protect himself by using the Heartless as a shield, but Holy just cut through them without slowing down. In a last ditch effort, Ansem had his Guardian protect him and raised his Dark shield. The Holy disintegrated his Guardian and his Dark Shield in an explosion. Kai took this opportunity to attack with Dark Aura. He pounded Ansem mercilessly with his Keyblade. Then he head butted Ansem. He fell to the ground bloodied and weak. He watched as Yuri charged at him to finish him for good. With the last of his strength, he launched himself into the air.

"I will not let you beat me! Pillars of Darkness!"

Kai moved out of the pillars way as did Maya and Karen. Yuri, however, had other plans.

_'I'll finish you here Ansem! Your attack wont' stop me!'_ Yuri though with determination.

Everything around him seemed to slow down as he felt his whole body become lighter and his clothes began to glow. Yuri held out his empty and and a Keyblade appeared. Ultima Weapon. His clothes stopped glowing to reveal that they had changed to red. With his two Keyblades in hand, Yuri cut through all the pillars and jumped into the air. Ansem's eyes widened.

"Ars Arcanum!"

-------------------------------------

**Ryu and Sephiroth**

_'Unbelievable.'_ Ryu thought. _'Even after his sword broke, he was still able to stab me.'_

Ryu then fell backwards. Sephiroth's broken sword was impaled into his stomach. Sephiroth watched his opponent fall with a small smirk before he too fell to the ground. In that last attack, Ryu broke Sephiroth's sword with the speed of his descent. True he managed to still stab Ryu, but he did not come out of this unharmed. His arms had been severed and Ryu managed to impaled his swords into his body. His heart pierced by one of those swords. You would think the white-haired swordsman didn't have a heart, but even Sephiroth was only human. No matter if he didn't act like it. He strained his neck to look over at Ryu. He hoped he was dead, but he was disappointed to see him moving his hand towards the sword. Sephiroth could do nothing to stop his own bleeding. There was no way for him to get out of this one. He had been defeated by Cloud's brat.

_'Damn you Ryu.'_

Was his final though as darkness took over him.

-------------------------------

_'I've been beaten again.'_ Ansem though.

Yuri had stabbed both his Keyblades into Ansem after his Ars Arcanum. Yuri jerked his Keyblades out of Ansem's body and the white haired man fell to the ground. Below him, the Heartless were being wiped out faster than ever. Ansem watched as the sky began to rain small golden orbs. Kingdom Hearts had been sealed. It could only have been Sora to do that. He vaguely wondered how Sora knew he had to seal it again. His body slowly began to disintegrate into white light. Ironic, considering he had immersed himself in darkness.

Yuri landed next to his friends. The Ultima Weapon disappeared and his clothes returned to normal.

"What happened Yuri?" Karen asked referring to his change.

"I don't know, but all of a sudden I felt myself become lighter and before I knew it, I was flying through the air with two Keyblades."

"That must have been one of the forms your dad can transform into." Kai deduced. "I think it's called Valor."

"Cool!" Yuri said.

His friends sweat dropped, but didn't say anything more. Yuri really needed to pay more attention when things were being explained to him. They shook their heads and looked up in time to see Ansem finally disappear from existence. For now, they're battle was over.

-------------------------------------------

AN: And that's the end of chapter 18! Now hurry and read the last chapter. Remember to review!


	19. Chapter 19

An: Final chapter! Just read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or Kingdom Hearts.

Ch 19 Epilogue

_My name is Rikku and I live in a place called Spira. Not to long ago, it was in danger of being destroyed by beings called the Heartless. However, with the help of friends and family, we were able to protect our home._

Rikku was walking around Luca with Yuna, Paine, Lulu and Vidina. They were there to see the Aurochs first match of the season. They were a bit early so they had decided to look around the shops before heading to the stadium. They visited a clothing store where they looked around for baby clothes for Vidina. While they were there, Yuna also talked to them about her desire to have a child. Rikku supported her all the way as did Lulu. Paine was asked for her opinion, but she felt that children were not her subject.

"Oh Yunie, I envy you sometimes." Rikku told her cousin as she looked for a hat for Vidina.

"What do you mean?" Yuna had though her cousin was finally happy, so what was the problem?

"It's just that, I wish I could live with Ryu, but Pops said that he won't allow it. Not unless we get married."

Yuna chuckled. "Sounds like Uncle Cid's still pushing you to get married."

"Perhaps he's anxious for grand children?" Lulu offered.

"I doubt that's the reason." Rikku said. "Well whatever it is, I can't say I wouldn't mind if he proposed to me."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for you two?" Yuna questioned.

"Plus, I don't think Ryu is ready to take the plunge." Paine added.

Rikku nodded in agreement. Yuna and Paine both had a point. If they rushed into this it could hurt their relationship. She definitely did not want that to happen.

_'In case you didn't know, Ryu is my boyfriend. I met him when I came to Luca to look for a wedding dress. Back then I was engaged to Gippal, which was not good at all. I didn't fall in love with him at first sight, but after he became my body guard things just kind of fell into place.'_

Rikku and the girls finished shopping and headed towards Dirk's bar to pick up Ryu for the game. As they arrived at the bar, a guy was thrown out into the street. Ryu walked out and glared at the man.

"I though I told you not to come back until you could respect women."

The man on the ground only whimpered in fear. He was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. Behind Ryu two girls walked out. Maya and Karen grabbed Ryu's arms and pulled him back.

"It's okay Ryu. Don't kill the guy." Maya said.

"Yeah, there was no harm done. Really." Karen added.

_'This is Karen and Maya. They are Ryu's sisters. They are not actually from Spira, but from another world called Traverse Town. Ryu was also born on another world, but he was transported here when he was still an infant. He was recently reunited with his mother, father, and sisters. Maya and Karen helped us defeat the Heartless along with their friends Kai and Yuri.' _

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku!" both the girls exclaimed happily.

If there was anyone who could handle Ryu, it was Rikku. The girls all but shoved Rikku into Ryu and pushed them back into the bar. Yuna, Paine and Lulu followed to see what the heck was going on. After they were seated, Maya explained that the guy Ryu threw out had been harassing Karen. Being the big brother he was, Ryu took immediate action. Of course, they didn't expect him to beat up the guy. Rikku, who was sitting in Ryu's lap, absently ran her hands through his hair. It seemed that her touch was magical because it would always calm him down.

_'Ryu can be over protective sometimes. I can't really blame him, especially after what we went through. I tend to worry about him too. I mean I almost lost him twice! After his fight with Sephiroth, he was found in a puddle of his blood with a broken sword stuck through him. Luckily, his mother and Karen were able to heal him. As for Sephiroth, his body was burned to make sure he never came back'_

"You feel better now?" Rikku questioned him.

Ryu nodded with a small blush on his cheeks. He was still easily embarrassed when Rikku would show him any kind of affection. He, however, could also get similar reactions out of Rikku. Everyone though that this showed how much they liked each other.

"So, where's Rikki?" Rikku asked. She had left her pet monkey with Ryu while she had gone shopping.

Ryu pointed towards the bar where Rikki was being petted by one of the girls.

"It's like a child. Always wanting attention." Ryu commented. Paine was right. He did view Rikki like a child. "But, he's not so bad."

Rikku smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She then stood up and told everyone they should get going to the game. Rikki ran towards her and leaped onto her shoulder. Ryu told Dirk that he would be leaving early. Dirk had no problem with it and sent them on their way. As they walked to the stadium, Rikku walked side by side with Ryu. The others had walked ahead in order to give them time alone. Rikku didn't really mind and she was thankful they were so considerate. Even if they did like to spy on them from time to time. Ryu gave Rikku a side long glance. He mustered up all the courage he had and reached for her hand. Rikku smiled at her boyfriend. He could be so shy sometime and bold at others. She intertwined their fingers and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

_'I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'll look forward to it. As long as Ryu is by my side I'll be happy because I'm his princess and he is my prince and I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

AN: Oh my god it's done! I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and leaving me wonderful reviews. I'd like to personally thank the following:

**Blu Rose**

**Xeno**

**Blood Pixie**

**Hiei's Kage**

**plZ gO oN!**

**Neko-Yuff16**

**Faye Leingod**

**100-percent-hp-fan**

**Xtreme Nuisance**

**habbo**

**Imhotep Ardeth Bey**

**D2Killerz**

**xBabii-lozx**

**BeautifulLonliness**

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews gave me the encouragement that I needed to write this story. Especially during the time I had a small case of writers block. Even though this story is over, there will be a sequel. So look for it sometime next month. Again thanks to everyone and I'll see you soon!


End file.
